Amor Enfermizo
by Muraki nima
Summary: Me extiende su mano llena de sangre, invitándome a que lo siga o que muera ahí mismo. Soy Eren Jaeger, esta es mi historia ¿Quién es él? Rivaille, el hombre del cual irremediablemente me enamore. AU/Tragedy/Crime/RIREN.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Holaa! de nuevo vengo con un oneshort, esta vez Riren, espero les guste :D**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**DEDICATORIA: **_A mi queridisisismo Javi, que seguro a algunas lo conocen por la pagina "Levi y Eren Fan". Aquí esta, este oneshort dedicado a ti. Espero te guste mucho tanto como a mi el escribirlo :D_

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia es ficticia, los personajes le pertenecen a HAYIME ISAYAMA, yo solo los uso para fines perversos (?)**

**DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO.**

_Sabía que me esperaba la regañada del siglo. La tarde se me fue tan rápida como un parpadeo al estar jugando con mis amigos, y llegar a casa no era precisamente algo alentador._

_Esa noche tendría varias sorpresas._

_Al llegar la puerta estaba abierta, esa fue la primera. Camine hacia la entrada atraído por dos sentimientos: incertidumbre y miedo. En cuanto estuve dentro de mi hogar el florero sobre la mesilla cerca de la puerta estaba sobre el suelo roto en pedazos y las flores desperdigadas por el mismo._

_Esa fue la segunda sorpresa._

_Algo había pasado, eso era obvio, el miedo seguía pero tenía que averiguar qué es lo que había pasado. Las luces apagadas, todo en silencio. La tercera sorpresa._

_Normalmente cuando llegaba tarde mi madre me esperaba en la entrada con los brazos cruzados, con el ceño fruncido de enojo y preocupación en sus ojos. Yo le decía: "lo siento" y ella me jalaba las orejas, diciéndome un sermón para luego tomarme entre sus brazos murmurándome en mi oído: "no vuelvas a preocuparme así"_

_¿Dónde estaba mi madre? La cuarta sorpresa de la noche._

_Un sonido extraño me atrajo hacia la sala, donde todo estaba tirado y desordenado. Como no provenía de ahí el ruido entre al comedor. Bajo mis pies vi un rastro de sangre que seguía un camino justo a la cocina. Asustado más que por ese rastro si no porque ahí vi dos sorpresas más. Los brazos de mi mamá que se perdían dentro de la cocina._

_¡Su cuerpo estaba siendo jalado por alguien!_

_Ese alguien le había hecho daño. Sin pensarlo mucho fui hacia donde mi madre sin ser para nada cauteloso resbalando con la sangre, advirtiendo al hombre que jalaba a mi madre por los pies. ¡Yo lo había descubierto!_

_¡Seria lo último que haría!_

_Vi a mi madre. No se movía, yo había llegado tarde, ese hombre la había matado. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, el me miraba con fiereza y clara perplejidad de que no esperaba a alguien más. Y yo, bueno… yo, estaba asustado; no, corrijo; Aterrado. Lo único que me quedaba en ese momento era escapar._

_Aun tirado sobre el suelo, con la sangre de mi madre ensuciando mi ropa y mis manos, me arrastre hacia atrás, para retroceder, para huir…_

_El hombre dejo caer las piernas de mi madre._

_¡Iba tras de mí!_

_Tenía algo en sus manos, no podía distinguir que era pero seguro era un arma para matarme, Lo que fuera no me detendría a averiguarlo. Me tomo del hombro para darme la vuelta. Era mi fin. Inútilmente me protegí con mi antebrazo al ver que el alzo su mano para dañarme; cerré los ojos esperando mi horrible muerte._

_Pero no paso._

_Temeroso abrí los ojos, el hombre y yo escuchábamos las escandalosas sirenas. Alguien, tal vez un vecino había llamado a la policía, no lo sabía, lo que si supe en el momento es que el hombre se debatía entre matarme o huir. Para mi suerte decidió huir escapando por la puerta de vidrio que rompió para salir corriendo hacia el jardín y así mismo, hacia la oscura noche._

_Me sentía a salvo, estaba vivo. Sin embargo, mi madre no había tenido tanta suerte. Mire mis manos, llenas de sangre, sangre que no era mía. Recordándome que en la cocina estaba el cuerpo de mi madre. Gatee hacia ella viendo su vestido lleno de sangre. La sacudí, le hable varias veces, pero ella no respondía. Comencé a llorar, a gritar, a mirar a todos lados asustado buscando algo que hacer, en lo que las patrullas ya se encontraban frente a mi casa. No quería aceptar mi realidad, no podía ser esa mi realidad._

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

*Eren…*

*Eren….¡despierta!*

*¡Ereeen!*

De un sobresalto abrí mis ojos viendo a mi padre a lado, asustado. Me encontraba agitado y sudando frio.

—Eren…. ¿otra vez esa pesadilla?

Asentí; poco a poco me acoplaba a mí alrededor, estaba en mi habitación. Era aun de noche pues podía verlo al otro lado de la cama, tras la ventana con luna nueva sobre el cielo. Igual que en esa noche. Sentí que mi papa me sacudió de los brazos volviéndome a llamar.

—¿Estas bien?

—Ah…si….lo siento…

—Oh hijo…. ¿qué hago para ayudarte?

—Perdón por preocuparte. A pesar de las terapias, no he podido superarlo. La muerte de mi madre esta tan viva como el mismo día que sucedió.

—Toma, esto te permitirá dormir —me extiende una pastilla y un vaso con agua. Mis antidepresivos y calmantes. Odiaba tener que tomar eso, pero solo eso me amansaba y volvía a poder conciliar el sueño, aunque sinceramente yo ya no quería dormir nunca más si era posible, ya que siempre soñaba aquella tragedia.

—Mañana será un nuevo día y un nuevo comienzo para ti. La preparatoria. Debes dormir.

—Un nuevo comienzo ¿eh? —murmure para mí, en lo que mi padre salía de mi habitación. Me sonrió diciéndome que tratara de dormir.

Hace algunos días me había mudado a esa ciudad con la esperanza de que un nuevo lugar dejara de recordarme lo que mi antigua casa me decía cada noche; y no solo eso, mi padre era un reconocido doctor por lo que fue llamado a esa ciudad, Sina, para ser el subdirector del hospital general. El parecía entusiasmado, yo lo seguí porque vivir en el lugar donde mi madre fue asesinada no era bueno para mí. Me lo decía mi psicólogo, pero también yo. Esperaba que esos "nuevos aires" me hicieran tener un mejor futuro.

Al menos unas dos o tres veces más desperté angustiado pues había vuelto a soñar con mi madre. En un sueño me reclamaba no haber llegado temprano a casa estando ella cubierta de sangre, en otras más esos ojos afilados con un brillo gélido me miraban haciéndome sentir inquieto y aterrado. Pesadilla tras pesadilla, apenas si había podido conciliar el sueño entre pesadilla y pesadilla cada una peor que la anterior.

En cuanto desperté alterado por el sonido de la alarma la apague y me senté en mi cama tratando de calmarme en lo que tomaba mi medicamento del día que mi padre seguro en algún transcurso de la madrugada amablemente dejo en el buró junto a mi cama.

Me bañe, y me coloque mi uniforme. Consistía en: una corbata roja con líneas blancas cruzándose, así como un saco y un pantalón azul marino de vestir.

En cuanto baje al primer piso todo estaba en silencio. Era algo que abominaba porque me recordaba cuando encontré a mi madre y al asesino en esa noche, pero nada podía yo hacer al respecto. Mi padre entraba a trabajar muy temprano o muy tarde por lo que lo veía poco. Así era antes. Por el puesto que ahora le habían dado no tenía idea de si lo vería, o más bien, cuando lo vería.

Me dejo una nota sobre la mesa del comedor:

_"Toma algo de leche y come un pan y fruta. Tu bento está en el refrigerador._

_Hoy puede que vuelva tarde. Sé que no te gusta estar solo, pero intenta usar ese tiempo para hacer tu tarea._

_Espero verte en la noche._

_Tu padre"_

Sus palabras no eran nada reconfortantes, si lo pensaba bien aunque mostraba preocupación en ocasiones parecía un misterio y muy frio conmigo. En el tiempo de mis terapias con el psicólogo lo vi afligido y preocupado por mí más que por la muerte de mi madre. Yo había dejado de hablar durante un tiempo por lo que creo que eso lo frustraba más. En cuanto recupere el habla tanto el cómo la policía me interrogaron sin freno. ¡Fue aterrador! En un principio habían creído que yo había sido el autor de la muerte de mi madre por la forma en la que me encontraron a lado de su cuerpo, pero la policía forense y mi testimonio daba a entender que el autor fue alguien más, alguien que apenas si había podido ver en esa noche oscura y espantosa.

Ir a la escuela no era algo que me entusiasmara. La sola idea de tener que relacionarme con personas desconocidas era muy complicado. Había dejado atrás todo; mis amigos, mi casa, mi madre, todo lo que conocía estaba en el pasado, pero, al parecer, mi mente era la única que no lo entendía porque seguía atormentándome con la muerte de mi madre en pesadillas. Las terapias poco, o quizá nada, me habían servido pues el psicólogo dijo: "es todo lo que puedo hacer por él, lo demás depende de Eren y los medicamentos" Creo que dijo eso para desprenderse de un joven como yo. ¿Acaso no le había tocado atender casos similares? ¿Realmente estaba yo tan mal? Eso no lo sabía, lo que si sabía era que ¿Qué tanta gente puede ver a su madre morir en manos de un asesino, y, que por si no fuera poco, al cual no había visto su cara y solo recordaba sus ojos gélidos? Yo creo que casi nadie, era claro que yo era todo un caso a tratar.

Vagueando en mi mente me di cuenta que ya estaba frente a la escuela a la cual entre con pasos pesados, como si mis zapatos pesaran igual que dos bloques de cemento. Intente pasar desapercibido pero en una o dos ocasiones, mientras caminaba hacia mi salón me di cuenta de algunas miradas sobre mi nuca que me helaron la sangre. Yo era nuevo ahí, y todo era nuevo para mí ahí. Las instalaciones, las personas, el ambiente. No sabía si haría amigos, lo único que esperaba era que no fuera objeto de burlas en el primer día de clases.

Entonces vi un letrero frente a un salón:

*/*- Aula: 2-A */*

Era aún temprano, pues todos estaban fuera de sus butacas. Algunos en grupo hablando, otros mirando hacia la ventana, algunos más reunidos frente al escritorio. Sin mirar a nadie más que un pupitre donde pudiera sentarme, me destiné hacia adentro del salón. Tome una butaca que estuviera cerca de la ventana y casi de las últimas de la fila. Sentí algunas miradas pero trate de restarles importancia. Deje mi mochila a lado y me senté mirando hacia la ventana.

Ese día seria largo para mí, o eso pensé. Escuché varios murmullos que para nada eran discretos hablando de mi persona. En ese momento quería fundirme con la butaca o ser sordo para no escuchar nada. De repente ausculte un: "no, no lo hagas, ¡espérate!" pero yo seguía mirando hacia la ventana.

—Ahm… ¡hola! ¿Eres el nuevo, verdad?

Gire mi mirada sin mucho querer hacerlo, sabía que se dirigían a mí; la voz sonaba amable que en un primer instante me dio confianza. Vi a un chico de cabello rubio, lo tenía largo hasta la altura de su nuca. Tenía ojos color azul y muy grandes. Me dedicaba una sonrisa pero por su manera de pararse demostraba timidez.

—Hola…—vocifere apenas. No quería hablar con nadie, pero no era grosero más cuando, al parecer, ese chico había tomado el valor para hablarme a pesar de que sus compañeros tras él me miraban discriminadamente y otros más con curiosidad.

—Mi nombre es Armin Arlet ¿Y el tuyo?

—Soy Eren Jaeger. —confesé. Él me sonrió ampliamente, entonces giro un poco y llamo a los otros que se encontraban a solo unas butacas. Fue extraño, Armin preparo el terreno para los demás, o eso me dio a entender porque enseguida vieron que no era peligroso se acercaron. Llego una chica de cabello negro y mirada seria, un chico de cabello rubio rapado de la nuca con una mirada algo intransigente, como si desconfiara de mí, un chico con pecas y otra chica de cabello castaño que tenía en sus manos algo que comía con gusto.

—Ella es Mikasa—me dijo Armin señalándome a la chica de cabello negro. —Él es Jean—este me saludo con un "ey" sin dejar de mirarme reprobatoriamente—él es Marco—me señalo al chico con pecas que me sonrió muy natural—y ella es Sasha—esta apenas respondió pues estaba muy ocupada comiendo.

—Hola, soy Eren— repetí, todos asintieron, menos Jean que trono los dientes sacando de su boca un chicle que pego bajo mi butaca retándome con su mirada para ver si yo le decía algo. "este chico será un dolor de cabeza" me pensé, pues su manera de mirarme, y de provocarme era intencional, ¿Qué había hecho? No lo sabía, pero era claro que yo no le agradaba.

— ¿Es lo único que sabes decir? —inquirió el chico dejando caer su mano sobre mi pupitre. Me quería provocar y lo estaba logrando.

— ¡Jean, cálmate! —el chico llamado Marco poso su mano sobre el pecho de Jean para detenerlo en cuanto vio que yo me pare de mi pupitre mirándolo de la misma manera que ese chico me miraba.

— ¡Chicos, chicos! —Interfirió Armin deteniéndome a mí— ¿Jean, porque tienes que ser tan grosero? Habíamos quedado que seriamos amables.

— ¡Habla por ti! Este señorito se hace el importante llegando sin hablarle a nadie ¿Quién se cree? Solo quiero que sepa que aquí todos somos iguales.

— ¿Yo hice eso? —pregunte, ¿en qué momento? Lo único que quería era pasar inadvertido y ahora era el centro de atención no solo de los chicos frente a mí, sino de los demás que miraban desde sus lugares el altercado entre Jean y yo.

— ¿Quién más? ¿Eres retrasado o algo parecido?

— ¿Qué dices? —contraataqué.

—¡Cálmense los dos! —pidió Armin.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Una voz desconocida entro en la aula, todos sabían quién era porque enseguida retomaron sus lugares yo seguí a los demás percatándome que aquel hombre de cabello negro y bigote se postraba tras el escritorio frente al pizarrón haciéndome saber enseguida que era el maestro. Todos guardaron silencio esperando a las clases que daría el profesor.

Jean desde su lugar me miraba con un "me lo pagaras luego" seguía sin entender que había hecho para enfurecerlo pero era claro que yo era su enemigo y ahora él lo era para mí. Si me atacaba no me iba a quedar tranquilo, también sabia como defenderme. Y pensar que yo no quería pasar advertido y ahora con esto era claro que estaría en la boca de todos al menos una semana, la semana seguro más larga de mi vida.

Durante el almuerzo la amenaza silenciosa de Jean cobro vida. Ambos nos agarramos a golpes a la menor provocación. El me rompió la boca pero él no se quedó sin nada, se llevó un fuerte golpe en los testículos y un ojo morado. Los profesores tuvieron que detenernos y esa tarde nos quedamos ambos después de clases castigados al menos una hora. Estar a solas con él no era precisamente algo agradable, no sabía porque me odiaba pero esa misma duda me hacía odiarlo también. Todo esto era irracional.

— ¡Debiste quedarte de donde viniste! -Me dijo de un de repente, en cuanto el profesor salió del aula.

—Di lo que quieras, no voy a caer ante tus provocaciones.

— ¡Ja! Claro, eres un cobarde.

— ¡Oye ya! ¿Qué demonios te hice?

— ¿A mí? Nada, pero viniste a robarnos a nuestra mujeres con tu linda cara y esos ojos.

— ¿Ah? —este chico solo buscaba pretextos para convertirme en su saco de arena para golpearme. ¡No se lo iba a permitir! — ¿de qué demonios hablas?

—Mikasa…—murmuro con un deje de tristeza—a ella….le gustaste.

— ¿Y es mi culpa? Yo no pedí venir aquí en primer lugar. Tuve que huir…—eso ultimo "huir" lo dije sin pensar, pero eso mismo estaba haciendo, huyendo, dejando mi pasado pero el pasado es el que no me dejaba a mí.

— ¿Huir?

Me di cuenta que dije eso en cuanto él lo repitió. Nos miramos, el me miraba con curiosidad y yo sorprendido por lo que dije.

— ¿De qué huyes? —su tono de voz cambio a uno más lleno de curiosidad.

— ¡Que te importa! Es claro que tú piensas que vengo aquí a "roba a sus mujeres" lo que diga no te hará cambiar de opinión. Y, para que lo sepas, esa chica… ¡no me interesa! Solo quiero una vida tranquila.

Le grite, me di cuenta que le grite en cuanto él se quedó mirándome de manera asustada, para luego cambiar su mirada a enojo, pero no conmigo, si no al parecer consigo mismo.

—Entonces…Mikasa….no…

— ¡Ya te lo dije! No me interesa.

Volvimos a quedarnos en silencio y de repente él se aproximó a mí, a una butaca a lado de mí.

— ¿De qué huyes Eren? —Retomó la pregunta de hace un momento, cuando creí que la había dado por olvidada.

—Solo quiero…una vida tranquila. —Vocifere como respuesta y él no me dijo más. Entonces de repente me dio un golpe en el antebrazo.

— ¿Y eso porque fue?

— ¡Nada más! Sigues siendo una molestia.

No entendí a este chico, pero desde ese instante la relación con él fue menos grosera. Para Jean seguía siendo una molestia, tal cual me había dicho. Me soltaba sus indirectas cada vez que veía que Mikasa era amable o que tenía alguna consideración conmigo. Yo intentaba ser cordial pero sin que le diera a entender a esa chica algo más; no obstante, para Jean era campo perdido en contra de mí. Ya sabía que le gustaba a Mikasa, pero a mí no me interesaba en ninguna forma. Los que siempre nos detenían para pelearnos eran Armin y Marco. Sobre todo Marco, el representaba su freno y en más de una ocasión ellos me dieron a entender que eran más que simple amigos. Más tarde lo confirme por boca de Armin; entonces ¿Por qué me hacía pleito por Mikasa? Sinceramente: no lo entendía.

Fuera como fuera, de algún modo me había liado con ellos convirtiéndose en mis amigos. Almorzábamos juntos, a veces nos íbamos juntos a la escuela, estudiábamos. Prácticamente éramos el grupo de amigos. Armin, Jean, Marco, Mikasa y Sasha. Aun así, mi vida seguía siendo intranquila por el asesinato de mi madre, situación que mantenía en secreto. En más de una ocasión me preguntaron porque me mude, solo dije que por el trabajo de mi padre sin ahondar mucho.

Hubo una vez que Armin se atrevió a preguntarme de mi madre en privado. Él era inteligente así que sabía que yo algo ocultaba pues cuando llego un momento entre platica y platica que me preguntaron de ella yo no dije absolutamente nada. Yo confiaba en Armin así que le comente a él, poco después lo supieron los demás y el trato con Jean fue menos hostil, aun me fastidiaba pero ya era en minoría, soportable.

Mi vida parecía estable hasta el momento. No obstante eso cambio al mes.

En el piso de arriba, para ser más precisos el aula 3-B llego un nuevo estudiante a mitad de curso. Eso no era algo recurrente sin embargo sucedió. En ese salón le hablaba a un chico que se llamaba Berth del cual me había hecho amigo al alcanzarme una comida en el comedor de la escuela, algo absurdo, pero es increíble como una amistad puede nacer de algo tan simple; bien, pues este chico me comento que "el chico nuevo" era muchísimo mayor, que se había puesto al corriente con extremada rapidez porque era inteligente y que había dejado la escuela sin razón aparente; pese a eso, se rumoreaba que había estado en una correccional para menores pero que nadie sabía la razón del porqué. Yo no había visto a ese chico pero de una manera extraña me causaba mucha curiosidad.

Hasta que paso.

Caminaba por los pasillos, directo a las clases de química a lado de Jean cuando aquel chico que me mención Berth –que reconocí porque me lo señaló una vez- paso a lado mío. No pude evitarlo, mi mirada lo siguió con curiosidad que rayo en lo morboso. Le seguí hasta verlo que se adentraba en su salón. Su cabello era negro, como el de Mikasa pero su estatura era como una cabeza menos, me di cuenta que apenas su cabeza rosaba mi hombro, y sus ojos, esos ojos indiferentes y fríos. ¡Fue eso! Me recordaban a…No, no podía ser.

— ¿Qué? —La pregunta parca de Jean me hizo volver mi mirar hacia él.

—N-nada…

— ¿Te gusta ese chico? —su pregunta era fuera de lugar y con doble intención en su tono de voz.

— ¿Qué? Claro que no. —por algo que no entendí sentí arder mi cara, la cual oculte de la vista burlona de Jean.

—Es un altanero. Se cree mucho porque es inteligente y ha logrado ser el delegado de su clase.

—Ya se…Berth me dijo algo de eso….

— Eren, no debes acercarte a él. Se dice qu-

—Ya se lo que se dice—le interrumpí, estaba harto de la misma cantaleta. Yo no lo conocía pero ¿Por qué lo juzgaban? A mi parecer se veía solitario, quizá ese mirar con el ceño fruncido era su escudo para que no se acercaran. ¿Yo era el único que pensaba diferente? Creo que sí. Ese chico me causaba mucha curiosidad, más de la que quisiera admitir.

Yo no le había preguntado a Berth pero por alguna razón él había omitido su nombre. ¡Quería saberlo! Aun no sé porque, pero algo me incitaba a hablarle. De algún modo me sentía identificado con el sin conocerlo, quizá se debía a que yo hace tan solo un mes era igual que él. ¿Y si solo necesitaba un amigo? Me dije a mi mismo. Sin embargo no sabía de qué manera podía acercarme a él así que mi curiosidad se veía mermada por ese tan simple hecho.

Y, sin esperarlo, aquello sucedió.

Aquella tarde me había quedado en la escuela en el club de pintura. No era algo que me gustara en demasía pero me relajaba mucho dejar mis frustraciones en el lienzo. Era mi terapia personal para lo que cada noche me atormentaba.

En cuanto salí de la escuela aborde la bicicleta que ese día lleve porque se me había hecho tarde en la mañana.

A solo una cuadra de la escuela vi un altercado entre varios chicos de los cuales reconocí a dos de ellos. Berth y el "chico nuevo" En cuanto Berth me vio me hizo señas de que me alejara, yo no quería meterme en problemas así que le hice caso, sin embargo al dar vuelta a la calle gire por inercia percatándome de que "el chico nuevo" venia, yo me detuve y él se paró enfrente de mí.

—Oí tú, ¿Qué tan rápida es tu bicicleta?

—Ahm…yo…bu-bueno depende de que tan rápidas sean tus piernas, supongo.

— ¡La necesito!

Sin más hizo que me bajara de ella, no parecía saber usarla, pero como si aprendiera sobre la marcha una vez que se subió en ella se disponía a irse.

— ¡Oye! —proteste, pretendía robarse mi bicicleta.

— ¡No escaparas!— escuche una voz detrás, eran los chicos que estaban con Berth, pero este ya no estaba. Solo un chico rubio con dos chicas más, una rubia y otra castaña con pecas.

—Tsch… ¡bien! Sube atrás.

—Pero ¡la bici es mía! —volví a protestar.

— ¡Ya se mocoso! Pero si no quieres que la agarren contigo mientras escapo tendrás que venir conmigo.

Mire a los que se acercaban, mire a este chico. No tuve opción, me apoye en los diablillos de la llanta trasera y me estribe en los hombros del chico.

—Diablos…eres pesado…—hizo la observación pero no lo detuvo para arrancar la bicicleta, y justo cuando estaban a nada de alcanzarnos este chico comenzó a pedalear tan fuerte y rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron alejándonos de los chicos que nos perseguían, que desistieron sino hasta que sus piernas les dejaron de responder al ir corriendo tras nosotros.

No entendía que estaba sucediendo, o en que lio me estaba metiendo, lo único que sabía es que de manera extraña había logrado una forma de poder hablar con él. En el trayecto a ninguna parte el silencio fue inminente entre los dos. ¡Era mi oportunidad! No podía desaprovecharla.

—Ahm…etto… ¿te estaban molestando?

—Algo así…

— ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

—A cualquier lado…

—Tengo que regresar a mi casa. Tal vez podría…de-dejarte en la tuya e irme después.

En eso el detuvo la bicicleta haciendo que en el acto cuando él se bajó yo me bajara también.

—Toma tu estúpida bicicleta—vocifero, entregándome la bicicleta así mismo dándose la vuelta para irse.

—Oye…—le detuve del hombro, pero en cuanto el me miro de perfil con esos ojos me arrepentí de esa acción arrebatada de mi parte.

— ¿Qué putas quieres? —su manera de soltar improperios me daban a entender que no pretendía quedarse para hacer plática.

—No tienes por qué ser grosero. Casi me robas la bicicleta, por poco me meto en un problema del cual desconozco ¡no es para que me grites así! Al menos un "gracias" es lo mínimo que espero. —se giró dedicándome esa mirada fría e insensible; pensé que diría algo más, pero creo que se lo pensó mejor porque sus hombros parecieron relajarse. —y…ni siquiera se tu nombre…—eso último fue más que nada un reproche por parte mía, y una manera de saberlo.

—Tsch…—trono sus dientes para luego mirarme directamente-soy Rivaille.-sin más se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

— ¡Espera!

— ¿Qué quieres ahora?

—Déjame llevarte a tu casa, por favor—pedí esperando que aceptara.

— ¿Qué? Oye mocoso…—se aproximó a mí de manera que me hizo retroceder un paso, independientemente de que fuera más bajo que yo su presencia se imponía de manera reveladora-Deja de tomarte confianzas conmigo. No me conoces y es mejor que mantengamos las cosas así.

— ¿Por qué?

En eso se alejó de mí retomando su camino a alguna parte desconocida de la ciudad. En eso me percate de algo ¡no le había dicho mi nombre!

— ¡Oye, Rivaille! ¡Me llamo Eren, Eren Jaeger! —le grite cuando ya iba a unos 5 metros lejos, el alzo la mano en son de despedida haciéndome saber que me había escuchado. No era mucho pero me sentía satisfecho. Sabia su nombre, el sabia el mío, y por ese detalle tan simple de lo que lo había salvado podía iniciarse una amistad. O, al menos, es lo que yo pensé.

En los días venideros Rivaille se notaba reticente cuando me acercaba a él en la escuela, usaba sus insultos propios del como un modo de alejarme pero no le funcionaban, porque después de un rato aceptaba mi compañía. Claro, Armin, Jean y los demás no tardaron mucho en hacerme ver su descontento ante mi intento por hacerme amigo de Rivaille. Esa vez a regañadientes me jalaron a una mesa del comedor de la escuela pues según ellos tenían que hablar conmigo.

— ¿Eres un suicida o que te pasa? ¿Qué intentas lograr acercándote a ese asesino?-inmediatamente me ataco Jean.

—No ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes? No lo conocen, no deberían juzgarlo.

—Eren, no—ni suficiente con su negación en palabra, Armin movía negativamente la cabeza y Marco solo me miraba triste, se veía preocupado, esa preocupación parecía ser dirigida hacia mi persona.-tu eres quien no lo conoces.

—Estuvo en la cárcel. Alguien que estuvo ahí no es porque haya hecho algo bueno-objeto Marco

—Es reformatorio—corregí indignado, añadiendo: —Además, ¡es un rumor! Ninguno está seguro si es cierto o no. El solo es solitario y necesita un amigo, yo seré ese amigo.

Jean se veía irritado haciéndomelo saber cuándo me tomo de la corbata del uniforme haciéndome levantarme un poco del piso, Marco y Armin como siempre intentaron detenerlo, Mikasa mostraba preocupación también y Sasha parecía asustada.

— ¡Detente Jean! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser un animal? ¡Bájalo! —le grito Marco y en ese acto Jean me soltó de la corbata aun furioso y con el coraje carcomiéndole los puños que se morían por estamparse en mi rostro.

—tsch… ¡este bastardo suicida me saca de quicio! ¿Qué esperabas?

—Pero no es la forma—contrarresto Armin que termino por callar a Jean.

Mikasa me tomo del brazo-todos estamos preocupados, ese chico es peligroso.-lentamente me desasí de su agarre sin verme grosero. Su manera progenitora me ponía incomodo, porque aunque no lo dijera yo sabía que le gustaba y no quería que me mal entendiera.

—Ustedes….no lo conocen…—reproche alejándome de ellos. Rivaille salía de la tienda del comedor y yo le seguí, él se opuso como siempre pero al final me senté lejos de mis amigos a lado de Rivaille. Ellos me miraban desaprobatoriamente pero no me importaba. Rivaille necesitaba un amigo y ese tenía que ser yo ¿Por qué? Porque era solitario igual que yo. Sé que no sabía que vida había llevado o porque era así tan reticente pero en mi interior sabía que poco a poco me lo estaba ganando y no iba a retroceder para perder el terreno que tanto me había costado.

Ese día le pedí a Rivaille que me esperara al salir de la escuela. Se opuso, como siempre para cualquier cosa que le pedía, pero yo tenía mi manera de convencerlo o quizá que no le desagradaba mi compañía tanto como el me lo decía.

Al salir del club de pintura, Rivaille me esperaba. Se encontraba recargado sobre la reja de la escuela con los brazos cruzados y su mirada imperturbable de siempre, pese a eso se veía irritado, lo supe porque su ceño estaba más fruncido de lo normal.

—Llegas tarde—lo sabía, eso le molestaba de sobre manera. Le había dicho que saldría a las 4 pero llegue 15 minutos tarde, sobrepasaba lo que para él era el límite de tolerancia.

—Me dijiste que te irías si no llegaba. Pero, aun así me esperaste. Gracias Rivaille.

—Tsch…. —y fue todo, sonreí ante eso porque sabía que le tenía ganada la discusión. Dejo su postura y comenzó a caminar. Yo le seguí en silencio.

Como no me gustaba quedarme callado le comencé a platicar de mi clase de pintura. No había necesidad de que el dijera algo yo sabía que me estaba escuchando porque asentía.

—Mañana quizá salga más tarde por-

—Eren, no deberías hablarme más.

Aquella petición, más que petición se escuchó como orden, que me hizo sentir un nudo en el estómago. Él era irrevocable en sus palabras y pocas veces podía contradecirlo.

— ¿Ah? ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Rivaille...yo…

—Debes escuchar a tus amigos. No soy bueno para ti, es mejor que te alejes.

— ¡No les hagas caso! ¡Ellos no te conocen!

—Tu tampoco me conoces Eren.

Fue suficiente para callarme, pero no me quedaría así. Yo no haría caso a lo que decía, y menos por los demás, era seguro que los escucho en algún momento si no, no me diría eso.

— ¡Porque no me lo permites! ¡Quiero saber más de ti! ¡Que te gusta, que no te gusta, si tienes sueños, de tu familia, de todo!

— ¿Por qué? ¡Es absurdo! Actúas como lo que eres, un mocoso—su seño se frunció a algo que nunca había visto, más que enfado se veía más como fastidio—¿sabes qué? Adiós….no tengo porque discutir contigo.

Entonces, llevado por un impulso, o quizá por un arrebato infantil le detuve del brazo.

— ¡Me gustas! —ya, lo había dicho, creyendo que no me había escuchado porque no me dijo nada lo volví a repetir— ¡Me gustas Rivaille! —sí, lo estaba diciendo yo, si, era cierto. Mi mente me traiciono hablando más rápido que mis propias palabras que prácticamente escupí.

—Algún día te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso.

— ¿A qué te refie-?

Antes de que terminara de formular mi pregunta o siquiera saber la respuesta sus labios ya estaban sobre los míos haciéndome callar. Él estaba parado de puntillas, lo supe porque me había alcanzado rápidamente a mi estatura y se sostenía de mi cuello para no caerse, eso era tierno, al menos a mis ojos. Temeroso le tome de la cintura haciendo más estrecha la cercanía provocando que el beso aumentara la intensidad. El inicio el beso, él lo termino dejándome con ganas de más.

—Rivaille…yo…esto es…

—Nos vemos mañana mocoso.

Una sonrisa de lado me hizo saber que me correspondía. Él no era de sonreír, pero ese gesto aunque duro poco y fue muy leve me hizo quedarme parado, en esa calle, como idiota, en lo que veía como él se alejaba dando vuelta a una calle. "nos vemos mañana" no había sido como lo había planeado pero al menos la promesa de seguirnos viendo me tenía satisfecho.

Si anteriormente me había alejado de mis amigos ahora era más evidente. La mayoría del tiempo, (al menos fuera de clases) me la pasaba con Rivaille. Todo el tiempo era yo el que platicaba el solo abría la boca para comer un alimento en el almuerzo o para decirme algún comentario mordaz haciendo que pasara una de las dos cosas. O que me riera, o que me molestara. ¡Yo era feliz! Rivaille también parecía serlo; no obstante mis amigos no era felices por mí. Jean se molestaba más que antes, creo que estaba preocupado, o era muestra de que lo estaba con su enojo y su forma de hacerme enojar al ser egoísta y directo. Yo hacía oídos sordos a todo, hasta que un día, estando a nada de irme con Rivaille Armin me detuvo.

— ¡Rivaille, espérame en la puerta!

—Bien, pero no tardes.

Armin, Jean, Marco y Mikasa me habían detenido cerca de la biblioteca de la escuela. Sabía que me dirían algo sobre Rivaille como tantas otras veces. Ya no quería escucharlos, pero me lo pidieron tan urgentemente que me dije que sería la última vez.

—Eren, tenemos que decirte algo…

— ¡No va a escucharte Armin! Es más necio que un burro—farfulló Jean que se veía fastidiado de estar ahí.

—No comiences Jean—lo callo y luego me miro—Eren, tienes que escucharnos, después podrás tomar una decisión—explicó Marco que se paró a lado de Jean.

—Sí, lo que Armin tiene que decirte es importante. Escúchalo Eren—repitió Mikasa que me tomo de la mano pero yo aleje sin pretender irme del lugar. Solo no quería que me tomara, a veces su abuso de confianza me ponía el cabello de punta.

—Bien, los escucho.

Nos adentramos a la biblioteca que aún no cerraba y me senté cerca de una de las mesas de estudio del lugar. Armin abrió un periódico, hojas sueltas, y demás información delante de mí. Quería preguntar que se trataba todo eso, que tenían preparado para mí ahora, pero sabía que ellos mismos me darían la respuesta; así que, solo mire aquello sin darle importancia y luego los vi a ellos que se sentaron a mi lado. Solo Armin no, que se sentó enfrente de mí.

—Eren ¿sabes qué es esto?

— ¿Cómo voy a saberlo?

—Los rumores sobre Rivaille son ciertos. Él estuvo en una correccional para menores. Eren, el mato a una persona.

— ¡No es verdad!

— ¿Estas ciego o que idiota? No querías creer, pero las pruebas están aquí-Jean golpeo la mesa y la encargada del lugar le hizo callar con un "ssshhh" ya que aún había estudiantes en el lugar, provoco que surtiera el efecto deseado. Jean se calmó.

—Él estuvo en el distrito de Singanshina, ¿tú vienes de ahí no?

—Si pero ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?

—Tienes que ser fuerte Eren…—indicó Mikasa apoyando su mano en mi hombro. ¿Qué manía tenia esta mujer de tocarme con tanta confianza? Era mi amiga, no mi novia, pues así sentía su tacto.

—Según los informes el mato a una mujer, esa mujer probablemente fue tu madre. Ahora está aquí, es posible que venga por ti. Si nadie ha advertido nada es porque se cambió el nombre. Antes era Levi, ahora es Rivaille. Es un cambio de traducción por región, no sabemos. Aquí mismo le dicen "el hombre de los mil nombres" ¡debes alejarte del!

¿Rivaille el asesino de mi madre? Eso era tan descabellado pero por la severidad con la que lo decía Armin me hizo dudar por un momento de Rivaille que ahora no sabía si realmente se llamaba así. Me levante de la silla abruptamente, mirando las fotos, mirando a mis amigos que así mismo veían mi expresión.

—El asunto de mi madre es delicado para mí. ¡No puedo creer que hablen de su muerte de esa manera!

— ¡Cálmate Eren! Solo estamos diciendo lo que encontramos en periódicos e internet. No es una probabilidad, pero no deberías descartarla—intento decirme Marco, que me detuvo del brazo pero yo me solté en un arrebato.

— ¡No! ¡Ustedes están dementes!

— ¿Lo ven? ¡Sabía que no nos escucharía! —Dijo Jean— ¿puedo ya golpearlo? —se tronó los dedos de su mano, parecía que se preparaba para golpearme.

— ¡Nada de violencia Jean! —intercedió Mikasa parándose en medio de Jean y yo.

— ¿Qué sucede? Será mejor que guarden silencio, esto es una biblioteca—apuntó la encargada que se aproximó a nosotros.

—No sucede nada ¡yo me largo de aquí!

— ¡Eren, espérate!

Escuche que grito Armin pero yo no hice caso y salí de la biblioteca. Corrí algo aturdido y asustado por lo que mis amigos habían dicho. ¿Qué tan cierto era todo ello? No quería creerlo porque yo estaba enamorado de Rivaille, Y si él era el asesino, ¿estaba enamorado del asesino de mi madre? El solo pensar eso por un ligero momento quería arrancarme los cabellos. ¡No podía ser verdad!

Para cuando llegue a la reja de la escuela, Rivaille ya no se encontraba. Me sentí algo decepcionado y culpe a mis amigos por demorarme con algo tan cruel como lo que me habían dicho. Las pruebas que me mostraron apenas si pude verlas, ya que muy en mi interior sabía que podía ser cierto.

Al siguiente día evite a mis amigos a toda costa. Mikasa intento acercarse pero yo la rechace lo más fríamente posible. Ahora mismo me valía una mierda ser amable o condescendiente con ella. Ese día Armin no se presentó a la escuela (lo cual era extraño porque, dicho por sus mismas palabras, el odiaba faltar, así estuviera algo enfermo) no le di importancia, ya no me interesaba nada que tenía que ver con ellos a partir de ese momento.

Durante el almuerzo pude ver a Rivaille y me le aproxime en cuanto lo vi sentarse lejos de los demás como era su costumbre.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —ese fue su saludo. Sabía la razón de su molestia y en contentarlo me costaría trabajo, eso lo sabía de sobra.

—Sé que estas molesto por mi demora ayer…pero es que ellos…

—Te dije que deberías hacerles caso, pero eres un mocoso terco e idiota. Ya me canse de soportarte, vete de aquí si no te moleré a patadas ¿escuchaste?

—Rivaille…no seas así, ellos me detuvieron para decirme puras tonterías.

—No es ninguna tontería. Sé que te dijeron, y es cierto.

— ¿Nos….escuchaste?-por un momento el corazón se me oprimió. ¿Qué es lo que él decía que era cierto? No podía irme sin saber a qué se refería exactamente.

— ¡Claro que no! Pero se lo que dicen de mí. Todo es cierto, por eso te dije que te alejaras, pero eres tan aferrado a tus inquietudes.

— ¿Qué es cierto Rivaille?

—Fui a una correccional por asesinar a una persona. Eso es cierto ¿satisfecho? Ahora puedes irlo a divulgar y arruinar esta falsa vida que invente. Volveré a huir e inventarme otro nombre ¡qué importa! —tomo su charola disponiéndose a irse.

— ¡Espérate! —le detuve del brazo-mira, si es cierto o no ¡al diablo! Ellos no te conocen como yo. Hagamos una cosa ¿quieres? —espere su respuesta, pero creo que esperaba saber qué le diría-espérame como siempre ¿sí? Hablemos claramente y luego…yo decidiré si me alejo de ti o no…por favor…—él no me respondió— por favor Rivaille…—imploré deseando que pudiera convencerlo.

—Bien…nos vemos al rato…

Ya lo había convencido así que deje que se fuera. Los demás me miraban con reproche desde la distancia pero ahora mismo estaba tan molesto con ellos que me valía pito lo que estuvieran pensando. Yo estaba seguro que había una explicación razonable para el acto de Rivaille. Él no podía haber asesinado a mi madre, era imposible, y demasiada coincidencia. Jamás habían dado con el culpable o eso me había dicho mi padre porque no había dejado huella alguna de su culpabilidad. El caso de Rivaille y el caso de mi madre eran diferentes, que hayan ocurrido en el mismo sitio solo era una muy puta y maldita coincidencia, solo eso.

En cuanto salí de mi club Rivaille me esperaba donde siempre. Sonreí para mí mismo, era claro que él también quería aclararme todo, que yo le importaba de la misma manera que el me importaba a mí.

—Vamos a mi casa, ahí podremos hablar con calma.

—No—negó rotundamente.

—Descuida, mi padre está trabajando y llegara hasta tarde. Así que estaremos solos.

—Oohh…—alargo la vocal pudiendo percibir un ligero tono en doble sentido en esa única expresión.

— ¡No, no es lo que te imaginas! Solo quiero hablar, solo eso. —entonces advertí a que se refería. Sentí arder la cara, y el contuvo una risa que no pude ver.

—Más te vale mocoso, porque si intentas algo pervertido, te pateare los testículos.

—No tienes que preocuparte, no haré nada.

En el corto trayecto de la escuela a la casa nos mantuvimos en silencio. Era incomodo porque quería decir algo, pero lo estaba reservando para cuando llegáramos.

Abrí la puerta y lo deje pasar, él se detuvo en la entrada esperando a que cerrara y luego yo me adelante para guiarlo hacia la sala. Le ofrecí algo de tomar pero él se negó, por consiguiente prendí la televisión pero solo para tener algo de ruido sin que fuera molesto el silencio.

—No vine de visita Eren. ¡Habla ya!

—Yo no quiero alejarme de ti Rivaille o Levi, o como te llames. Es absurdo lo que me dijeron, yo no puedo creerlo, Quiero que tú me lo desmientas.

—Sabes que no es mentira. Ya te lo confirme yo, soy un asesino ¿no tienes ni un poco de miedo o algo? Sí que eres un arriesgado suicida.

—Jejeje…puede ser, pero….creo que has de ver tenido tus razones para hacerlo. Tal vez fue en defensa propia, o algo así ¿no es verdad?

—No, fue por venganza.

— ¿Venganza? ¿De quién o….qué? —intentaba entender.

— ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

—Sí, es por eso que te lo pregunto.

—Bueno, entonces creo que si te aceptare ese jugo que me ofreciste antes.

—De acuerdo, te lo traeré.

Me dirigí a la cocina, abrí el refrigerador y serví dos vaso con jugo; uno para mí, otro para Rivaille. En cuanto llegue a la sala el veía con atención los libros que estaban en el mueble, cuando se percató de mi presencia me acepto el vaso con jugo que le brindé. Se sentó en uno de los sofás y yo lo imite sentándome a lado del. Dio un trago a su jugo, fue como darse valor. Seguro para él era algo difícil de hablar pero yo lo escucharía atentamente.

—Como te dije, fue por venganza.

— ¿De quién te vengaste?

—Del doctor de mi tutor.

— ¿Por qué?

—Perdí a mis padres desde muy pequeño. Durante algún tiempo fui adoptado pasando de hogar en hogar, de familia en familia; hasta que, una pareja de homosexuales me acogió. A mí me daba igual así que me fui con ellos. Debo decir que algo se me pego porque si no, no estaría con un mocoso ahora-me miro de manera acusadora.

—Jejeje… prosigue, te escucho.

—Todo parecía bien hasta que… uno de ellos enfermo y murió. Su pareja no pudo soportarlo y bueno, empezaron los problemas. Todo el tiempo tomaba, hablaba de su pareja sin parar y bueno yo, trataba de sobrellevarlo sabiendo que tarde o temprano regresaría a la estúpida casa hogar. Entonces, mi tutor tuvo un accidente en la carretera, el doctor que lo iba a atender se debatía entre salvar a mi tutor o salvar a un estúpido regordete Senador. Mi tutor tenía las costillas fracturadas amenazándole con perforarle los pulmones y era necesario operarlo cuanto antes, el senador tenía una bala en el cráneo y moriría si no lo operaba ese doctor que según supe era muy bueno haciendo su trabajo. En fin, ¿a quién crees que el opero?

—A… el senador… —afirme con tristeza y Rivaille asintió corroborando lo que yo supuse.

—Él pudo salvarlo, pero opto por salvar a ese Senador. Un hombre corrupto por el cual el doctor ese subió a la fama ¿la vida es injusta no te parece? Yo estaba fastidiado de que con la única familia que me iba bien se arruinara de esa manera, por un momento me culpe, pero luego vino a mi mente ese doctor. Yo había perdido a alguien importante, él lo perdería también. Así que mate a su persona importante, obtuve mi venganza, pero también este pasado que no me dejara jamás. Ahora estoy aquí, tras salir de la correccional, La dueña de la casa hogar me acogió de nuevo pero ya no vivo ahí vivo por mi cuenta y bueno…lo demás ya lo sabes. He cambiado de nombre varias veces, o al menos, variación de mi nombre. Mi nombre real es Levi, pero de tantos cambios de nombre me da igual cómo me llamen.

Quede helado, el esperaba mi respuesta, lo sabía, pero yo no tenía idea de que decir. Entonces relacione lo que mis amigos me habían dicho, lo que Rivaille o Levi, o quien fuera, me dijo ¡todo encajaba! Pero era imposible, yo no podía creerlo.

— ¿Lo ves? No pretendo que lo entiendas, pero por tu cara puedo ver que no te agrado.

—No, no es eso, es que…. ¿matar? no es algo que haga cualquiera.

—Si bueno, soy la excepción a la regla. No soy el primero ni el último ser humano que mata a otro, Eren. Era un mocoso y me deje llevar por mis impulsos. Lo pague caro y lo sigo pagando, pero no me aflijo.

—Yo no tendría el corazón para hacerlo.

—Cuando algo tan fuerte es tu motor, créeme, no piensas si tienes corazón o no ¡lo haces y ya! Todos los seres humanos somos capases de matar, solo nos falta algo que nos motive. En mi fue la venganza.

—Bien…creo que puedo entenderlo. Y… ¿A quién mataste?

—Eso no importa.

— ¡Sí importa! Rivaille…—pase un trago de saliva para darme valor para lo que diría a continuación—mi…mi madre….fue…fue asesinada, mi padre es doctor ¡todo encaja!

— ¿Crees que fui yo?

—Armin, dice que fuiste tú.

—Sí, sí, pero ¿Qué crees tú?

—Yo…no lo sé….pensarlo como una posibilidad es tan retorcido que…me niego a aceptarlo. ¡Yo no podría estar enamorado del asesino de mi madre! Es solo coincidencia, pura coincidencia.

— ¿Enamorado? ¿Estás enamorado de mí?

—Ehm… yo… si… ¡lo siento! ¡Es una tontería! Tú no puedes ser ese hombre…

— ¿Quién te lo asegura? Tú lo dijiste. Todo encaja.

— ¡No juegues conmigo! ¡No es gracioso!

—Yo nunca bromeó Eren.

— ¡Tú no eres ese asesino Rivaille!

—Cree lo que quieras creer, como tú dices. Es una coincidencia, aunque…yo no creo en eso.

—Rivaille, no quiero pensar más en eso. No pudiste ser tú.

—No deberías estar tan seguro de eso.

— ¡No quiero pensar en eso! —era malo, todo esto era malo, pensaba, pero no podía odiarlo de la nada sin saber si era cierto o no.

—Tsch…mocoso…

Me senté a su lado acortando la distancia y lo bese. Quería poner en blanco mi mente y los labios de Rivaille lo lograban con Éxito.

Pensar en la muerte de mi madre, en que Rivaille era posiblemente el asesino hacia que el estómago se me revolviera. Desechar esa idea con los brazos de ese pelinegro rodeando mi cuello, era como esos calmantes o antidepresivos que tomaba cada vez que la ansiedad o la tristeza me embargaba; me relajaban, me hacían olvidar todo y creer que todo estaba bien.

El beso había alterado mis sentidos provocando que tumbara a Rivaille sobre el sofá, el no opuso resistencia, pero yo no seguí con algo más porque realmente no sabía cómo seguir. Nunca había estado con nadie y menos con un hombre, así que, respecto al tema, era inexperto e ignorante.

—No sé qué hacer…no he estado nunca con un hombre.

—Tsch….sí que eres un mocoso…de todas maneras no pretendo hacerlo contigo.

— ¿Por qué? —ante esa afirmación por parte del pelinegro me hizo sentirme decepcionado.

—Porque no vine a eso. Además eres el único con una erecció prueba más de que eres un mocoso infantil y también precoz.

—Lo…lo siento…

—Ni al caso que te disculpes. Te ayudare a desahogarte un poco.

El me empujo quitándome de su cuerpo, me hizo sentarme, se incoó frente a mí, bajo la bragueta de mi pantalón, sacando mi falo erecto que tomo en sus manos.

—No vayas a hacer ningún ruido raro.

— ¿Qué preten-?

En ese momento mi boca emitió un gemido ahogado cuando sentí como su boca cálida y húmeda aguardo mi miembro en su interior provocándome alivio pero al mismo tiempo ansiedad y necesidad.

Su boca sabía lo que hacía, me lamia, me chupaba. Yo cerraba los ojos quería ver, pero las sensaciones me lo prohibían, cuando sentí que me libero de esas lamidas que hacía con su lengua, lo vi y el me vio, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, entonces el, sin despegar su mirada de mi lamio la punta de mi miembro haciéndome soltar un ruido de mi voz que hasta para mí fue extraño y me abochorno.

—Eres un mocoso muy pervertido.

—Ca…cállate…lo que haces…con tu lengua…

— ¿Qué? ¿Te gusta?

—Me encanta…

—Que honesto…—apenas esbozó una sonrisa y en esa posición, con la boca llena de mi pre semen, sin parecer avergonzado por lo que me hacía, acariciaba a lo largo y ancho de mi pene. Creo que para él eso era algo natural, porque para mí era una situación demasiado embarazosa.

—Rivaille…yo…

— ¿Quieres que siga?

—Si, por favor….

Tome su cabeza para inclinarlo a mi erección, pero la alejo dándome a entender que el que tenía el control de la felación era él y no yo.

—Tu miembro esta tan sucio, voy a limpiarlo bien.

— ¿A…a limpiarlo?

No sabía que estaba diciendo, todo era confuso para mí. Su lengua me lamia a lo largo de mi miembro, su mano desocupada jugaba con mis testículos entre sus dedos provocándome perderme ente la sensación de su lengua lamerme y sus paladar. Era tan delicioso que no encuentro aun palabras para describir ese acto. "no vayas a hacer un ruido raro" me dijo, pero era contradictorio porque para lo único que usaba mis manos era para apoyarme pues si no caería en el abismo de placer y mis manos de algún modo me mantenían apoyados en la realidad que ya estaba muy lejos de mí. De repente, sentí mucho calor, las lamidas y las chupadas se fueron todas a la punta de mi pene, su lengua se movía más rápido y fue ahí que una descarga eléctrica me domino desde mi vientre hasta la punta de mi miembro; exploto un placer que duro algunos segundos. Para cuando abrí mis ojos vi que Rivaille se limpiaba la cara con su mano lamiendo sus dedos sin despegar su mirada afiliada de mí. Su expresión era incluso más aterradora, lo estaba disfrutando no cabía duda, no era sonrisa, tampoco reproche, solo supe que el que me viniera en su cara lejos de molestarlo fue su regalo por el gran trabajo que con su lengua había hecho.

—Vaya…eso fue bastante.

— ¿Pero qué haces? ¡No te lo comas!

—Ya lo hice.

— ¡Qué vergüenza!

— ¿Por qué? Si te agradó, no parabas de gemir aun cuando te dije que no lo hicieras.

—Si pero…

—Cálmate, no es para tanto—saco un pañuelo del bolso de su pantalón para limpiándose la cara; se incorporó quedando frente a mí— ¿tu baño? Necesito lavarme la cara, no puedo irme oliendo a semen.

—Ah…por…por ahí…—le señale por donde se encontraba y en silencio entro al baño dejándome solo y muy confundido por lo ocurrido.

Era bueno, bastante (bueno, nunca lo había vivido antes pero para mí eso fue único y especial para ser la primera vez que lo vivía). La conversación anterior, la duda, todo parecía tan distante que le reste importancia. Definitivamente Rivaille no era ese asesino, ni me buscaba para terminar su venganza, si no hubiera aprovechado que estábamos solos para matarme y no para hacerme la felación más exquisita que jamás creí experimentar, y menos que proviniera de la boca de un hombre.

Al día siguiente toda felicidad con Rivaille de la tarde anterior se esfumo cuando Jean me dijo que Armin había sido asesinado. El día anterior que había faltado había amanecido electrocutado con una secadora dentro de su bañera. Obviamente culpaban al pelinegro pero yo les desmentí porque él estuvo la tarde conmigo. La policía investigo pero no pudieron encontrar al responsable aun así seguirían investigando o, eso dijeron. La muerte de mi amigo me afecto más de lo que admití en el momento, ya que estaba molesto con Jean. "él lo mato, lo mato para callarlo". Pero entonces, tras pasar algunas semanas Jean fue el siguiente, a él lo encontraron con el cuello roto, todo indicaba que se había suicidado, pero la policía forense desmintió aquella afirmación anterior.

No pasaba mucho de un funeral a otro cuando supe que Marco también fue asesinado, según supe él había perdido la mitad de su cuerpo, cuando fue enterrado la familia no dejo abrir el féretro para despedirse, Mikasa dijo que había quedado terriblemente y que era mejor recordarlo como lo conocíamos. No paso mucho cuando le siguió Mikasa encontrada también muerta de una manera terrible.

¿Quién era el responsable?

Las autoridades ahora parecían una simple burla para aquel asesino que sabía perfectamente como ocultar sus huellas, además de que Rivaille se veía constantemente interrogado por la policía local debido a sus antecedentes por lo que ya su pasado no era ningún secreto para los de la escuela que lo miraban como una amenaza. Sin embargo en todas esas falsas acusaciones yo lo defendí. ¿Por qué? Un parte de mi decía que era injusto que creyeran que él era el causante solo por el pasado que lo precedía, y otro poco por mi amor ciego.

¡Qué mal estaba!

Rivaille dejo de asistir a clases a causa de las acusaciones y las constantes interrupciones por parte de los investigadores a la aula donde el asistía. Yo me quedaba de ver con él en un parque cercano o en mi casa. Sin embargo, eso también fue disminuyendo al grado de que en días no sabía nada del. Esto estaba mal, muy mal, porque yo vivía preocupado por él, pero así mismo temeroso de que yo fuera el siguiente en la lista de ese asesino que estaba suelto.

Los casos de asesinatos de mis amigos llegaron a oídos de mi padre porque un día llego alterado a casa diciéndome que el asesino de mi madre andaba suelto. Yo seguía sin saber de Rivaille que ahora más que nada creía que él era el culpable, me había dejado llevar lo dicho por mis amigos, lo dicho por mi padre que en un intento por saber quién era ese asesino me puse a investigar por mi cuenta.

Pocas veces usaba el internet en mi laptop para tareas esa vez le daría otro uso. Sinceramente no sabía cómo averiguar. Entre al buscador escribiendo: "asesino en Shiganshina" había varios casos que se mencionaba, no solo de mi madre, y fue así mismo como encontré el reportaje. Era demasiada información y leía al azar encontrando lo que temía.

"_La mujer murió a causa de varias puñaladas en el pecho…"_

"…_.no se encontraron huellas identificables…"_

"_¡El responsable era un menor de edad!"_

"_Mato a sangre fría"_

"_Cuando se le interrogo dijo que fue por venganza hacia el doctor esposo de la occisa"_

"_Se investigó su caso a profundidad"_

"_Vivía con una pareja de homosexuales. Erwin Smith, Mike Zacarías"_

"_Los psicólogos lo diagnosticaron como un sociópata…"_

"_Será llevado a una correccional de menores"_

"_Si se rehabilita es posible que regrese a la sociedad según dice sus psicólogos"_

"_El joven asesino de nombre Levi seguirá en observación"_

Y mientras leía y leía yo no podía creerlo; pero, ahí estaba, la prueba irrefutable. Hice a un lado el aparato, mire al techo por algunos momentos tratando de asimilar lo leído ¡no podía ser! Yo le había permitido entrar en mi vida, le había permitido conocerme, era seguro que sabía quién era yo ¡se burlaba de mí! ¡Ya no tenía duda! Quería odiarlo pero lo único que podía pensar era que si lo odiaba era por matar a mi madre, pero así mismo ese odio se volvía en sentimiento de culpa porque yo le amaba, si, amaba al asesino de mi madre, esa era una cruel realidad ¿Por qué se habían suscitado así las cosas? Y mientras más pensaba ya no me cabía la duda de que mis amigos habían muerto en sus manos, y que murieron por mi culpa. Creo que grite, tire varias cosas de mi casa solo escuchando como se estrellaban contra el suelo de manera alarmante. La policía llego y me sacaron casi a rastras, me preguntaban qué pasaba pero yo interiormente no estaba en mis cinco sentidos solo escuchaba gritos, gritos que sabía que eran míos, gritos que luego se convirtieron en risas que distaban mucho de tener gracia. Sentí que alguien me tomo del brazo he inyecto algo que me hizo dormir enseguida. Cuando desperté, recordé mi realidad. Una realidad en la cual no quería estar. Quería huir, quería buscar a Rivaille, quería matarlo, quería amarlo, muchas cosas quería que sentía que me volvería loco de rabia.

—Él está bien por ahora, se le inyecto sedantes para tranquilizarlo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

—Tuvo un ataque de ansiedad, pero no te preocupes estará bien.

Escuche que hablaba mi padre con uno que parecía su colega, por la forma tan familiar con la que hablaban.

— ¿Pa…papá?

—¡Eren!

En cuanto se percató de que estaba despierto se aproximó en premura a tomarme la mano y acariciarme la frente.

—Diablos Eren…cuando me dijeron que te habían traído al hospital muy grave creí que algo muy malo te había pasado.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste? —estaba tranquilo, sabía que se debía a lo que me inyectaron, pero aun así eso no podía detener mi triste pesar. Estar enamorado del asesino de mi madre no era nada fácil de digerir.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Tú lo sabias…sabias quien era el asesino de mi madre ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?

— ¿Quién te lo dijo?

—Lo investigue…

—Oh Eren…

La manera en que dijo mi nombre, con ese deje de lastima me hizo saber que estaba al tanto de todo.

—Conocí al asesino de mi madre, me hice su amigo, me engaño. Eso no hubiera sucedido si tú me lo hubieras advertido.

—Yo no tenía idea de que estuviera yendo a la misma escuela que tú. Lamento no haberte dicho, si hubiera sabido que todo esto pasaría…pero yo quería evitarte tanto dolor…

—Solo lo empeoraste. ¿Cómo puedo no odiarlo? En cuanto supe que Rivaille y Levi eran la misma persona perdí la razón. Papá…tengo miedo… el seguro mato a mis amigos, y seguro viene por ti o por mi ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Tienes que estar tranquilo. La policía está cuidando este cuarto, además ya contrate seguridad en cuanto salgas de aquí. No permitiré que ese hombre te dañe ¿comprendes? Perdí a tu madre por su culpa, no te perderé a ti también.

—Si hubieras salvado a su tutor…nada de esto hubiera pasado…—le reproche, era obvio que todo se había originado desde ahí. Quizá así hubiera conocido a Rivaille en otra circunstancia.

— ¿Cómo es que lo sabes? —me pregunto asustado.

—Él me lo conto…pero yo fui tan idiota…me negaba a aceptar que él era el culpable.

—Lo lamento, en serio Eren…pero ya nada podemos hacer. Lo que debemos dar prioridad ahora es a tu seguridad.

—Lo se…sin embargo él no lo olvida aun. Ahora entiendo que tu puesto es debido al ver salvado a ese senador y no por tus logros como médico.

— ¡Eren eso no es verdad!

— ¡Claro que sí! Rivaille te odia por eso….lo entiendo pero…

—¡ ¿Justificas que haya matado a tu madre?! —pregunto indignado.

—No pero… ¿Qué debo hacer? Entiendo la razón de porque mato a mi madre, y aun así…no puedo odiarlo… ¡no sé qué pensar ahora! ¡Déjame solo por favor!

—Pero hijo… Eren…

— ¡No! ¡Ya no quiero hablar más! ¡Déjame solo!

Gire mi rostro hacia el lado contrario de la cama para ya no verlo más, Me hablo de nuevo pero yo no respondí, entonces escuche sus pasos y una puerta cerrarse sabiendo que estaba solo en la habitación. Llore, llore tanto como mis ojos me lo permitían. Mis sentimientos se contradecían entre el odio y el amor hacia la misma persona. ¿Era posible? Si lo era, yo ahora mismo lo padecía.

Días después fui dado de alta del hospital. Yo no le hablaba a mi padre, pero él se estuvo en casa durante todos esos días con la seguridad que había contratado. Estaba más tranquilo pero seguía la incertidumbre. Desde hace ya varias semanas que no sabía de Rivaille. Una parte de mi quería saber cómo estaba, pero otra parte quería que la policía lo atrapara. Hace años que había matado a mi madre, era el culpable de mis pesadillas y de mi perdida, pero ahora era perseguido porque mato a mis amigos. ¡¿Por qué no los escuche?! Estaba ciego, ciego de un amor estúpido e infantil. Rivaille tenía razón en decirme mocoso. El sabia más de la vida, el mataba sin remordimiento, tenía la cara, tenía la actitud. ¿Por qué? ¿Ahora me mataría a mí también? Si, él era capaz, yo no le importaba, solo se acercó por la venganza que yo representaba. Pensar todo eso me dolía.

Deje de ir a la escuela por un tiempo en lo que investigaban donde estaba Rivaille, la verdad es que no me importaba regresar. Yo solo quería que todo esto acabara, que lo atraparan y pudiera preguntarle el porqué de todo, aunque eso fuera inútil.

Estar en casa vigilado las 24 horas me hacía sentirme prisionero y aburrido. Veía la tele en ratos, escuchaba música, veía videos en internet. Cualquier cosa para distraerme. Ya en la noche mi padre preparo una ligera merienda para mí y me fui a dormir. Tome mis antidepresivos y al poco rato sentí conciliar un poco el sueño.

_*Eren…*_

_*Oí Eren…mocoso…_

_*despierta maldición…*_

¿Era la voz de Rivaille? Sí, no cabía duda. Me estaba llamando entre sueños, la voz era apagada pero poco a poco la comencé a escuchar más fuerte y nítida, abrí mis ojos y pude verlo, creí que seguía adormilado, intente prender la lámpara sobre mi buro pero su mano me detuvo. Entonces lo supe, no era un sueño ¡él estaba ahí!

—No enciendas la luz...

— ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? ¡Toda la policía te está buscando! ¿Cómo es que…? ¡Estas manchado de sangre! ¡ ¿Qué has…hecho…?!

Su mano se oprimió contra mi boca sin permitirme moverme. Venía a matarme, lo sabía.

—Ssshhh... Cállate… no tengo mucho tiempo. Prométeme que no gritaras, es importante lo que tengo que decirte.

Asentí, tenía que hacer tiempo para que la policía y los de seguridad privada se percataran de la presencia de Rivaille lo que me hacía preguntarme: ¿Dónde estaba mi padre? la sangre que traía en su camisa y en sus manos… no quería averiguarlo.

—Estás manchado de sangre…—le hice ver, aunque era obvio que él sabía que estaba lleno de ese rojo carmesí.

—Eren…tuve que hacerlo, no me dejo alternativa.

— ¡No puedes hablar en serio! Tu….tu mataste a mi madre…a mis amigos…esa sangre es de….

—De tu padre, sí. No pude evitarlo, iba a estorbar para poder hablar contigo.

— ¿Qué…?—la sangre se me helo al ver que él lo decía así, con soltura, como si se tratara de cualquier cosa— ¿Por qué? Esto ya no es por tu venganza ¡disfrutas matar! ¿No es así?

—En parte, pero necesitaba hablar contigo.

— ¡No! ¡Me engañaste! ¡Si vas a matarme hazlo de una maldita vez! —le rete, sé que estaba haciendo mal al provocarlo, pero quería la verdad, la razón de sus actos. Aun en mi interior quería entenderlo y perdonarlo aunque seguro no se lo merecía.

—No voy a matarte Eren.

— ¿No? ¿Qué quieres entonces?

—Es cierto que en un principio eras mi objetivo. Yo sabía quién eras, fue por eso que me mude a esta ciudad, persiguiendo a tu padre, pero nunca creí que las cosas se dieran de este modo.

— ¿Qué modo?

—Muchas veces te dije que te alejaras, no lo decía por tu seguridad, si no por mí.

— ¿Por ti? ¡No entiendo!

—Eras un objeto de venganza, pero eres tan terco…

— ¿A…a que te refieres?

—Te volviste una persona, ya no un objeto. Lo que quiero decir…—se levantó de la cama y me ofreció su mano, una mano llena de sangre seca.

—Ven conmigo.

— ¿Qué?

—Sí. Yo tengo que huir y quiero que vengas conmigo.

— ¡De ninguna manera!

—Bien, lo pondré de la siguiente manera.

Tomo con su mano el cuello de mi pijama jalándome hacia el besándome con fiereza. Yo lo rechace en un inicio, pero sabía cómo envolverme que lo acepte sin pensar en nada más. Así como me acerco me dejo bruscamente provocando que yo quedara jadeante ante la falta de oxígeno que me robo con el beso.

—No lo diré de nuevo. Ven conmigo o entonces te matare aquí mismo.

—Rivaille….

— ¡Decídete!

—Mataste a mi madre, a mis…

—Lo sé ¿tienes que repetirlo? —me interrumpió.

—¡ ¿Cómo lo puedes decir con esa ligereza?!

—Es lo que es…no tienes nada, igual que yo. Escuche que una vez les dijiste a tus amigos que eras igual que yo.

—¡Yo no soy un asesino! —le hice hincapié.

—Mira Eren, no tengo tiempo para tus emociones infantiles. ¡Decide ya! O vienes conmigo o te mueres.

— ¿Por qué quieres que me vaya contigo?

— ¿Estas sordo? No tienes nada aquí.

—No…no entiendes…—hice una pausa—yo…me enamore de ti, pero está mal…muy mal…no puedo estar enamorado de ti. Es…es enfermizo es…

—Ya se…exactamente me pasa lo mismo.

Levante la cara mirándolo, sorprendido. Él estaba sin ninguna expresión, pero sus palabras sonaban tan sinceramente que era inevitable no creerle.

— ¿Es… es en serio?

—Lo es ¡Ahora ven, ven conmigo!

Me extiende su mano llena de sangre, por tercera vez, invitándome a que lo siga o que muera ahí mismo.

Soy Eren Jaeger, esta es mi historia ¿Quién es él? Rivaille, el hombre del cual irreverentemente me enamore. El asesino de mi madre, de mi padre, de mis amigos, de todo a lo cual yo le tuve alguna vez afecto.

—Tu mano…

—Oh si...la sangre es demasiado escandalosa…—se restregó la mano sobre su pantalón y volvió a extendérmela.

Le tome su mano, aun sucia, manchada con sangre de mi padre, sangre de los de seguridad, sangre de mis amigos, sangre de mi madre. En su alma cargaba las almas de las personas que mato. Primero fue por venganza, luego por amor a mí. Ya lo sé, es retorcido, es irreverente, pero así es como fue.

Tomé algunas prendas de mi closet y salimos a escondidas de mi casa, a lo lejos escuchábamos el sonido de las sirenas pero nosotros dos, íbamos tomados de la mano, lejos, a un destino incierto. No tenía idea de que pasaría de ahora en adelante, lo único que era seguro que pese a como pueda sonar, los dos estábamos enamorados.

**-*-FIN-*-**

* * *

**¿Y bien? *-* ¿merece un review? ¡haganmelo saber! ya regresare con la actualización de "A solo una mordida" para las que me leen.**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**¡Saludos a todos! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡holaaa!**

**Esta historia me supero (?) no tenia ni la más posibilidad de que continuara pero debido a una que otra personita que me metio la idea decidi continuarla :D ¿no es genial? espero que si, probablemente no pase de tres o cuatro capítulos :P pero necesitaba también satisfacer esa necesidad mía de escribir el "que paso después" :P ¡ojala les guste! *.***

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia es ficticia, los personales le pertenecen a HAYIME ISAYAMA yo solo los uso para fines perversos (?)  
**

**DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA.  
**

* * *

**CAPITULO II:**

Aún en la huida de la policía que iba tras de Levi por matar a mis amigos y mi padre, tenía la vaga duda de si estaba haciendo lo correcto al irme con él. ¡Amo a Levi! Más incluso que mi propio odio hacia él; sin embargo, ¿A dónde es que íbamos? ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Estaríamos huyendo todo el tiempo? Pensar en eso me causaba una gran pesadumbre sombre mis hombros, y sobre esa mano que seguía sujetando la mía.

En eso, mi estómago comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños en busca de alimento.

-tsch...que molestia...no es momento para tener hambre mocoso, debemos huir.

-¿ah?-nos detuvimos en un callejón ocultándonos del ruido de las sirenas de las patrullas que pasaron por la calle. En todo ese rato no habíamos hablado, solo no la pasamos corriendo; el que me hablara de un momento a otro me hizo abstraerme de mis pensamientos-lo...lo siento...yo...

-Eren...-me hablo por mi nombre y mi corazón dio un vuelco, él había visto algo en mis ojos, o quizá en mi cara, no lo sé, pero le hizo saber que yo no estaba realmente bien.

-¿que...?

Me mostró la cartera de mi papa, se la había traído mostrándome que tenía algunos billetes.

-lo tome-como si no fuera obvio el que me lo enseñara, me lo dijo-pero, solo nos alcanza para tomar un tren a la ciudad próxima.

-¿el tren? Pero... ¿a dónde? ¿Qué haremos en otro lugar?

-¡no te quejes! Viniste conmigo y te aguantas. Las cosas dejaran de ser como las conocías, ahora...-miro hacia arriba, haciendo que yo le siguiera, pudiendo ver una ventana a lo alto-necesito que me ayudes a subir.

-¿para qué?

-es una bodega abandonada, aquí podremos ocultarnos en vía de mientras, mañana tendremos que irnos a primera hora.

-¡¿dormiremos aquí?!-inquirí perplejo por la idea.

-sí, ahora, ¡ayúdame!

Me hinque frente a la ventana y el subió sus rodillas, luego sus pies sobre mis hombros y me pidió que me parara para que el alcanzara la orilla de la ventana. No pesaba realmente demasiado, luego sentí que recargo sus pies más en mis hombros haciendo que yo trastabillara, escuche que me ausculto un "no vayas a tirarme mocoso" cuando de un de repente perdí el peso percatándome al mirar hacia arriba que ya había logrado entrar la mitad de su cuerpo, para luego ver que también sus piernas desaparecieron tras la ventana. Tras eso escuche un ruido sabiendo que ya había tocado el piso del lugar.

-¿Levi?-le hable pero no me respondió, entonces pensé que quizá se había lastimado no calculando bien la caída-¿Levi estas bien?

-S-si...ahora sigues tu-escuche un ruido más y luego lo vi asomarse por la ventana dándome sus manos; no pude evitar ver que aun las tenía sucias de sangre, pero ya se veía negruzca haciéndome vacilar en si tomarle las manos, o salir corriendo y dejarlo ahí ¿que estaba pensando? Estaba contradiciéndome, ya no podía dar marcha atrás ¿qué me pasaba?-¡qué esperas! Estoy apoyado en unas cajas que no aguantaran mucho ¡apúrate!

-ah...S-si...-di un brinco y alcance sus manos, en ese momento me tomo con fuerza y me jalo hacia adentro.

Debo decir que Rivaille era bastante fuerte pese a su baja estatura, de hecho me seguía sorprendiendo; tal vez se debía a que al ser de cuerpo pequeño tenía más agilidad. En cuanto estuve dentro sentí un golpe contra algo blando percatándome que estaba sobre Levi-¡ah! ¡Lo siento!

-mocoso de mierda...¡quítate!-con su mano me alejo de él de manera brusca-¡dejaste todo tu peso y me aplastaste! ¡Idiota!

-lo siento...

Pude reparar en el lugar; estaba semi oscuro, lleno de cajas con el nombre de una marca impreso en ellas, también había unas bajo mi trasero. Rivaille se sacudía su camisa y su pantalón, en lo que me percaté de que a pesar de haber caído sobre él me lastime el hombro izquierdo, llevando mi mano derecha a él para sobarme en lo que en silencio Levi acomodo unos cartones; yo lo imite. Cuando termino se recostó sobre ellos, me tumbe a lado del.

-¿Qué demonios haces?-pregunto con un sonido parco, frio y distante que me paralizo.

-¿acos...tarme?

-lo sé, no soy idiota pero ¿no puedes hacerlo un poco más para haya?

-¿Por qué?

-¡solo hazlo!

No entendía nada, un momento me decía que me amaba, en otro me mandaba al diablo. Rivaille era extraño, aunque sabía su pasado, ¿sería siempre un misterio para mí? Me seguía preguntando si había hecho bien.

Me acosté a unos centímetros lejos de él dándole la espalda, quedamos ambos en mutismo. Por mi mente llego a pasar muchas cosas. Hace tan solo unas horas estaba durmiendo en mi cama, hace unas horas estaba mi papá vivo... ¿y qué estaba haciendo yo? Huyendo con el asesino de mis personas queridas.

-Eren...

Escucharlo hablarme después de un rato de no hacerlo me hizo brincar de la improvisada cama de cartones que preparé para mí. No le conteste; cerré los ojos fingiendo que dormía, lo que tuviera que decirme yo no quería escuchar, quería pensar, quería que alguien me dijera si estaba haciendo bien, pero nadie podía tomar decisiones por mí. Solo yo.

-Eren... ¿porque tiemblas? Deja de hacerte el dormido, sé que no lo estás.

Volví a brincar de mi lugar, ¡malditos temblores! Me delataron desde el primer momento en que me había hablado; y es que, escucharlo decir mí nombre por una razón que no comprendía, me paralizaba. Su voz, esa voz que él tiene, ese poder que él tiene sobre mí.

-S-so...solo tengo un poco de frio...este lugar es muy grande...-mentí, la verdad era que estaba asustado, aun me pregunto cómo es que le estaba dando la espalda si temía que me apuñalara en cualquier momento.

-Eren...

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Me odias?

¿Cómo preguntaba eso? Le confesé que estaba enamorado de él, incluso hace tan solo unas horas había asesinado a mi padre a sangre fría ¡y yo lo pase por alto! Indignado me gire a verlo quedándome mudo. No había luz en el lugar, pero la ventana por donde entramos proyecto en ese momento la luz de un auto que pasaba por la calle pudiendo ver su mirada, sus ojos afilados, su nariz fina, sus labios delgados. Todo su rostro estaba en perfecta armonía, y más por la forma en que me vislumbraba. No se veía afligido, ni arrepentido; solo quieto, receptivo, como si esperara paciente mi respuesta a su pregunta.

-Levi...digo...Rivaille...yo...-abrí la boca para decir algo más, pero no salió nada de ella hasta que cruzo por mi mente su nombre ¿cómo debía llamarlo ahora?-no se ni...como llamarte...-entristecí por eso.

-Levi está bien- vocifero solo eso, luego guardo silencio de nuevo; aunque yo casi no podía verlo, sabía que me seguía mirando-Eren...-lo supe, el que me llamara de nuevo, eso me decía que aún quería saber lo que yo pensaba.

-no lo sé...-mi mente me decía muchas cosas que no sabía cuál escupir, un "no se" era mejor que decir todo lo que pensaba, porque ni yo lo tenía claro.

-¿no lo sabes? ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?

-sé que no es una respuesta pero...yo no...estoy muy confundido...-no creo que eso lo haya convencido, pero tampoco insistió; no obstante, me dije que tenía que decir algo, sacar esto que me oprimía el pecho no dejándome respirar-cuando...cuando asesinaste a mi mamá...no pude verte, ¿tú a mi si?

-no, tampoco ¿A qué viene eso?-quería entenderlo pero ¿de verdad no tenía ni un remordimiento siquiera de lo que había hecho? Su voz seguía sonando igual, sin ninguna alteración por lo que hablábamos.

-¿En esa noche...si...si la policía no hubiera llegado...? No, olvídalo...-deje mi pregunta en el aire, no quería saber la respuesta a eso, pero ya la había formulado y era seguro que Levi la entendió sin necesidad de que la auscultara completa.

-sí, te hubiera matado.

Él supo lo que yo intente saber, no quería saber la respuesta, pero el sin más me la había dicho de esa manera indolente que hizo que algo en mi pecho se oprimiera y juntara con todo lo que en el guardaba.

-¿entonces...si yo era tu objetivo...por qué no me mataste?

-¿A qué quieres llegar?

-¡solo responde!

Volvió a guardar silencio; supe que se acerco, porque de un momento a otro su respiración la pude sentir cerca a la miá, la escuchaba; erá envelesedora.

-aahh...de haber sabido que serias tan problemático...

-¿Qué...quieres decir?

En eso sentí que me tomo de la cintura jalándome hacia el de modo que en cuanto me tuvo en su poder ya no pude escapar; enredo sus piernas con las mías de manera en que sentí su entrepierna juntarse con la mía haciendo que me tensara, trate de calmarme y no tener una erección que el pudiera notar por la cercanía.

-Eren, te quiero.

-¿Q-que?

Qué bueno que estaba oscuro, porque juro que sentí arder mi cara hasta las orejas y no quería que él lo viera. La forma en la que dijo aquello me convenció. Sabía que era sincero que por un momento mande al diablo lo que había hecho, lo que durante años su acción contra mi padre le había dejado secuelas a mi sistema.

-no me hagas repetirlo.

- jeje...está bien...-sonreír en la semi oscuridad de esa bodega; él era orgulloso y poco expresivo por lo que debía guardar ese momento por siempre en mi memoria porque tal vez nunca volvería a escucharlo.-Levi...

-¿qué cosa quieres ahora?

-sobre tu pregunta...-hice una pausa, ordenando mis ideas- estoy resentido... pero, no te odio...lo que hiciste, es eso: "hiciste" pasado. Quiero olvidar, no quiero pensar en nada que ya haya pasado, solo quiero estar contigo.

-bien...es bueno escucharlo.

-también te quiero Levi, por favor...dame tu mano.

-¿para qué?

-por favor...-implore en un susurro.

Entre las sombras de la noche y la oscuridad de la bodega, encontré su mano para entrelazarla con la mía, él no me negó el afecto. Jugamos con nuestros dedos como dos tontos enamorados, yo me reí por lo bajo el me callo con un cálido beso que acepte. ¡Por todos los santos, que bien besaba! Sus labios me oprimían, su lengua me dejaba sin aliento, su respiración tranquila contra mi nariz, su calor, todo eso me hacía caer en un agujero profundo. Yo lo besaba entre travieso e inquieto, yo me alejaba, el me buscaba jadeando roncamente y gruñendo molesto por jugar con él; mientras el beso continuaba, nuestras manos seguían entrelazadas al igual que nuestras piernas. Éramos uno en ese momento; y como si el mundo se hubiera detenido, ya nada me importo.

...

...

...

...

No recuerdo que paso primero, si terminó el beso y nos quedamos dormidos, o nos dormimos mientras de vez en vez nos besábamos. Si solo eso, aunque yo hubiera querido llegar a algo más, fue mis nervios y duda que no me lo permitieron, creo que él lo supo, porque no incito en ningún momento; sin embargo el cómo me acariciaba a través de la ropa mientras nos besábamos me daba a entender que quería que esto pasara a algo más que solo un beso, pero no sucedió. La mañana llego y nos azoto de un golpe, o al menos a mí, que escuche carros pasando y gente hablando por la calle. Levi no estaba a lado mío provocando que yo me levantara buscándolo, dando con él, a unos cuantos pasos de mí acomodándose la ropa.

-tenemos que irnos. ¡Ponte esto!-Me extendió una peluca de color negro y él se puso una de mi color de cabello; Castaño.-así nos confundiremos.

-si...-aun somnoliento me senté tratando de asimilar la realidad que ahora me acompañaba, recordando todo lo de la noche anterior, sintiendo en mi pecho la sequedad de una cruda. Vi la peluca y me la puse, entendía la razón pero al mismo tiempo no del todo, exhortando que él lo tenía todo planeado desde el inicio. ¿Y si no me hubiera ido con él? ¿Y si me hubiera matado? ¿Que estaría haciendo ahora? ¿Cuál hubiera sido su plan B? ¡No podía preguntarle eso! No obstante la vacilación no se iba.

-tomaremos el tren, y en cuanto estemos en la ciudad iremos a buscar a Hanji.

-¿Hanji?

-si...tsch...-trono sus dientes y pareció molesto, creo que no le agradaba la idea de ver a esa persona- es un fastidio...le falta un tornillo a esa loca mujer, pero no nos queda alterativa.

-¿entonces a que vamos a verla?

-ya lo veras. Levántate ya, tenemos que salir de la misma forma.

-sí, está bien.

Así como entramos a la bodega, así salimos; fue un tanto diferente porque del otro lado no nos aguardaba un montón de cajas que amortiguaran la caída por lo que yo salí primero para luego ayudar a Levi.

En cuanto estuvimos fuera sentí que el hambre hacía de las suyas en mi estómago, no pudiendo ocultárselo a Levi.

-tenemos que comer algo antes de partir...no quiero que vayas a desmayarte por ahí y me causes problemas.

-pero... ¿no decías que el dinero que tenemos solo nos alcanza para el tren?

No me respondió, porque enseguida salimos del callejón para dirigirnos a una plaza donde Levi tomo dos sudaderas de un puesto.

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Devuélvelas!

-¡no jodas! Ya no estamos para pensar en la moral Eren. ¡Sígueme o te dejo!

Ya no objete más, pero al ver que el señor de aquel puesto seguía anunciando su mercancía sin percatarse de que le habíamos robado, no pude evitar sentir culpa y remordimiento, pero tampoco podíamos regresárselo, Levi tenía razón, éramos prófugos y la moral ahora ya no era tan importante; me preguntaba ¿cuantos delitos más tendríamos que cometer para subsistir?...de ahí nos dirigimos a una tienda de autoservicio. Sabía que Levi iba a robar de nuevo, proteste pero de nada sirvió porque enseguida el entro, yo le dije que me quedaba afuera, tenía miedo de que nos descubrieran, pero el al parecer ya tenía experiencia en eso porque casi enseguida salió del lugar. Me extendió unas barras de chocolate y un pequeño bote de lo que me di cuenta era jugo pero yo dude en aceptarlo.

-¡esto lo compre! ¿De acuerdo?-me enseño el ticket para que yo ya no dudara, y en lo que abría una barra de chocolate el sacaba de la sudadera más paquetes de frituras, comida, barras de fibra, etc.

-¡dijiste que lo habías comprado!

-solo lo que te di, lo demás lo tuve que tomar.

-¡no es tomar! ¡Es robar Levi, ro-bar!-le hice inca pie.-además, si pudiste comprar esto ¿porque no compraste lo demás?

-¿estas sordo o que idiota? No podemos darnos el lujo de gastar más de lo que tenemos, las tarjetas de crédito de tu padre es posible que las estén rastreando para ver si no las uso en algún lado y den con nosotros... seguro se dieron cuenta que tome su cartera en cuanto llegaron a inspeccionar el cuerpo de tu padre...

Ahí estaba otra vez, la soltura con la que Levi hablaba sobre sus asesinatos me helaba la sangre y me oprimían el pecho, porque no se trataba de la muerte de cualquiera ¡era de mi familia y amigos! Eso provoco que dejara lo que intentaba comer a un lado, era suficiente para quitarme el apetito, pero ¿qué más podía yo hacer? Ya había tomado una decisión, y si lo pensaba, fue una decisión precipitada que no sabía si era la correcta, pero tampoco podía dar marcha atrás, porque entre más lo pensaba, más me dolía la sola idea de dejarlo. ¿Porque tenía que será así?

-¡Eren! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?-noto mi ausencia, mi cuerpo estaba ahí pero mi mente...

-¿ah? Lo siento yo...

-¿fue por lo que dije no? Lo de tu padre.

¡Bingo! Justo en el blanco, ¿cómo le hacía? Me hacía sentirme desnudo. En ese momento baje la vista, no podía con sus ojos, esos ojos que me quemaban en un profundo infierno.

-tsch...eres tan trasparente... ¡escúchame!-me tomo de las solapas de mi camisa, mirándome fieramente que no pude evitar su mirada-ahora estas aquí conmigo ya no hay nada que puedas hacer ¿entiendes? Nadie sabe si una decisión u otra es la correcta, lo sabrás cuando veas las consecuencias de ella. Ahora que...si quieres irte...no ha cambiado mi pensar, si te vas, o intentas traicionarme. ¡Te mato Eren!

-Levi...

-¿escuchaste?-me jalo sintiendo su aliento cálido y tranquilo sobre mi boca. Yo asentí.-bien, buena decisión

-¡esto es injusto! ¿Cómo puedo tomar otra decisión si me estas amenazando?

El comprendió eso, fue que me veía estupefacto, le había retado, como tantas veces, pero esta vez era diferente porque ahora sabía quién era, lo que había hecho y de lo que era capaz.

-bien...no eres tan idiota como lo pareces. Eren te lo preguntare solo una vez... ¿quieres irte?

-¡no! ¡No podría!-respondí de inmediato, esa era la verdad, pero mi pena por la pérdida de mis seres queridos era la que me abrumaba haciéndome dudar del amor por el.-es solo que... ¿harías algo por mí?

Resopló, creo que la idea no le gusto del todo pero dejo ese silencio que comenzaba a conocer, ese silencio que hacia cuando esperaba que respondiera una de sus preguntas, o que le diera mi opinión.

-Levi...quiero estar contigo pese a todo, pero por favor...evita hablar de la muerte de mi padre, o de cualquier persona que...mataste. Eso realmente...me pone mal...

Ahora soltó un suspiro, y vi que tanto sus ojos como su postura se relajaron, eso me hizo reblandecerme a mí también porque supe en ese momento que yo había ganado, esta vez.

-de acuerdo...si así dejaras de quejarte y poner esa cara tonta. Lo haré.

-¡gracias!-él solo asintió dándome a entender que no tenía nada que agradecer.

-Ahora que hemos comido, es preciso que partamos de inmediato.

-si ¿que sigue ahora?

Me miro un momento, creo que lo vi soltar una sonrisa apenas perceptible para su insufrible cara lo que me hizo saber que le gustaba que yo lo obedeciera, pero no era eso, yo haría lo que él me dijera con tal de que nada nos separara; ni mi imprudencia, ni la policía que seguro nos buscaban. Lo que me hizo advertir algo ¿Pensarían que Levi me secuestro? ¿Levi había hecho algo para justificar mi ausencia en lo que mato a los de seguridad y a mi padre? ¡Diablos! Muchas preguntas me abordaban en la mente, y aunque quería que él me las resolviera de inmediato, sabía que se molestaría si lo interrogaba, así que opte por esperar un poco, por lo menos hasta que llegáramos a salvo donde él quería llevarme.

...

...

...

...

"_Tienes que hacer todo lo que te diga, una estupidez tuya y todo se habrá ido a la mierda ¿entendiste?" _Me dijo antes de entrar al tren subterráneo. Cada uno caminaba a una distancia prominente, el adelante de mí en una distancia de no más de dos metros de modo que no nos viéremos sospechosos; el giraba su mirada de vez en vez para indicarme donde dar vuelta. Me preguntaba porque tanta precaución, ¿acaso la policía nos buscaba aquí? ¡Era seguro! De otro modo Levi no tendría razón para hacer lo que estábamos haciendo. En cuanto di vuelta de un lado vi una flecha verde que decía: "María" ¡era lejos! Pero cerca de mi distrito ¿porque ahí precisamente? Esperaba que si todo salía bien, mis dudas se aclararan solas sin necesidad de preguntar; entonces, en ese momento que di vuelta, vi que la policía (más de la normal seguridad que hay en los subterráneos) estaba considerablemente exagerada. Miraban para todos lados, inspeccionaban a la gente que podía considerarse "sospechosa". ¡Nos buscaban! Mi corazón latió más rápido, incluso cuando me percaté de que me miro uno de ellos le aleje la mirada siguiendo mi camino y solo observando a Levi que llegaba justo a la línea divisoria de seguridad para esperar el tranvía. Llegue a un lado del, ni muy lejos ni muy cerca.

-¡Levi...nos están...viendo...nos están...!

-¡¿crees que no lo se?! Te buscan a ti, pero seguro si dan conmigo también será demasiada conciencia. ¡Maldición, son muy perspicaces!

-¿qué quieres decir?

-¡te lo explico luego, ahí viene el tranvía! En cuanto llegue, ¡te subes!

-¿y tú?-la solo idea de separarme de él era inconcebible ¡no podía irme sin él!

-tienes que irte primero, yo los distraeré-hizo una pausa en lo que miraba el tranvía y los policías que nos veían con recelo, supe que Levi ya tenía un plan de emergencia por si algo así se presentaba- Este tranvía hace paradas en los distritos colindantes con María. En el primero ¡te bajas! Yo te alcanzo luego.

-¡no! ¡No tenemos celular ni nada para comunicarnos! ¡No quiero apartarme de ti!

-¡obedece Eren!

-pero...

-¡ahí viene!-se refería al tranvía, que estaba deteniéndose en lo que los policías se aproximaban a nosotros sigilosamente y se hacían señas entre ellos.

Yo estaba asustado, pero no por los policías, si no por irme sin él y dejarlo a merced de ellos ¿y si lo atrapaban? ¿Y si nunca lo volvía a ver? ¡No, todo menos eso! ¿Qué haría yo solo en un lugar desconocido, sin dinero, si nadie más que Levi? ¡Él tenía que venirse conmigo no importaba como!

Me había dicho que no hiciera una estupidez, pero lo que tenía en mente no era una estupidez, era mi amor por él y el profundo hueco que me dejaría si no volviera a ver.

Por fin el tranbia se detuvo, Levi me hizo señas para que yo subiera, pero yo me negaba.

-¡no seas infantil, vete!-me decía entre dientes.

-¡oigan, ustedes dos! ¡alto ahí!-ese fue uno de los policías.

Era ahora o nunca, jale a Levi del brazo, juntándolo a mi cuerpo; en cuanto las puertas estaban a nada de cerrarse y comenzaba a querer avanzar, escuche que un policía decía: _"manden refuerzos a Trost creo que lo encontramos, ¡ahí lo atraparemos!" _y en ese momento las compuertas se cerraron, El policía golpeaba contra la puerta, los otros hablaban por radio, perdiéndolos en el túnel obscuro. La habíamos librado por poco. Afortunadamente los tranvías una vez que arrancaban y salían de la estación ya no podían pararse; sin embargo, pensar que podían detenernos en esos distritos antes de llegar a María me hizo sentir un miedo atroz, aun no la librábamos del todo.

-¡bruto de mierda! ¿Qué fue lo que te dije?-no bastando con sus ya de por si conocidos improperios que me dedicaba, me dio un jalón de oreja tan fuerte que me hizo inclinarme hasta su altura.

La gente del lugar nos miraba de manera asustada y otros con sorpresa, pero luego intentaron ignorarnos; no se querían meter en problemas; supongo, lo cual agradecí, porque de verdad que no querrían meterse con Levi por la forma en la que me reprendía.

-¡aaahh Levi, eso duele!-me soltó y fue que pude sentir ese dolor aún más agudo provocando que mi oreja se pusiera colorada puesto que la sentí caliente.

-¡mocoso...pedazo de...! ¡Diablos! ¿Qué pasa contigo?

-¡no podía irme sin ti! ¡No podía! ¿Qué tal si no te volvía a ver? ¿Y si me estuvieran esperando en la siguiente estación? ¡Los escuche Levi! Nos esperan en Trost ¿Qué haremos para entonces?

El solo se cruzó de brazos, se sentó en uno de los lugares vacíos a un lado de la puerta por donde entramos, cruzo sus piernas, cerró sus ojos dejando salir un largo suspiro, que enseguida fue sustituido por una mirada furtiva a mí. Me senté a lado del, sé que algo pensaba, así que esperaba que tuviera una buena idea.

-Trost es un distrito algo concurrido para ser un distrito, Mucha gente va a subir, tendremos que camuflarnos entre los que se suban. Tendré que hacer lo que no te gusta.

-¡robaras a los pasajeros!-no era una pregunta, era una afirmación que no me gustaba en absoluto.

-¿alguna otra idea? Porque no veo que aportes algo que no sean actos estúpidos.

-¡oh vamos! ¿Sigues molesto por lo que hice?

-¡fue estúpido Eren!

-no quería irme sin ti...-le reproche, su reclamo me dolía, porque pensé que si mi acto fue precipitado, funcionó y ahora no me iba solo en ese tren. En eso sentí su mano posarse sobre mi cabeza de manera brusca, solté un quejido pero en ese acto su mano se entremetió en mi cabello y me aproximo a su cabeza oscura.

-eres tan infantil...-yo no podía ver su cara, pero su mano, esa mano que había sido cruel con sus víctimas, esa misma mano me tomaba con sutileza, en lo que su voz me hablaba lentamente, como si fuera una canción de cuna que me envolvía y me calmaba.-yo tampoco quería irme sin ti...-¡oh no! Levi tenía ese...algo, que me hacía estremecerme hasta la médula. Normalmente era duro, grosero; y, en ocasiones, me daba miedo, no solo por el hecho de que fuera un asesino, sino también por su carácter que, debía admitir, era más maduro que el mío. ¿Cuantos años tenía? Supe que aún había muchas cosas que no sabía de él, una parte de mí se entristecía porque Levi no era muy replicador, lo que haría difícil saberlo de su propia boca, y por otro lado me llenaba de una inmensa curiosidad combinada con alegría, porque el también conocía muy poco de mí; ¡teníamos que salir libre de esta! Para que tuviéramos mucho, mucho tiempo para conocernos más.

-oí, Eren...-y de un tono condescendiente, volvió a su tono pueril e insufrible, alejando también la cercanía; dejó mi cabeza y se acomodó en su lugar sin mirarme a la cara. Él sabía que yo lo escuchaba porque igual que él me acomode en mi asiento, aunque no me veía, yo si-en cuanto comienza a llenarse de gente te levantas de tu lugar, yo tomare más que nada algunas carteras para poder llegar a María sin las manos vacías, es probable que nos tengamos que bajar en algún distrito después de Trost por lo que es importante prevenir por cualquier cosa. ¡No hagas una idiotez! ¿Entiendes?

-pero Levi...

-¡¿entiendes o no?!

-si...está bien...

No podía replicar, él tenía razón, no podíamos arriesgarnos a separarnos por una tontería mía. Pero me dije, que si de ser posible tener una oportunidad para no separarnos, lo haría sin vacilar, tal vez Levi me reclamaría luego, pero mientras pudiéramos estar juntos nada me importaba.

...

...

...

...

_Todos me reclamaban, me reprochaban haberme ido con Levi, en lo que sus cuerpos llenos de heridas y sangre me perseguían en un abismo que no parecía tener fin._

_***.*.*.*.*.***_

-oí, ¡despierta idiota!-el movimiento brusco de Levi sobre su hombro (ya que no sé cómo termine recargado en su hombro mientras me dormía) me despertó del sueño que estaba teniendo, un sueño que esperaba no volver a tener.- ¡ya mero llegamos!

-¿de verdad?-me talle los ojos tratando de despertar y estar al cien para lo que iba a acontecer.

En cuanto llegamos, nos esperaba una sorpresa.

Tal como había escuchado de aquel policía, por los ventanales la gente estaba reunida en una área de la estación detenidos por una barra de policía con cascos y protección, y un listón amarillo que decía: "precaución, no acercarse" en lo que otros agentes esperaban que el tranbia se detuviera. No obstante, cuando así fue, algunas gentes que venían con nosotros también tenían que bajar lo cual Levi me dio a entender que lo aprovecharía.

Las compuertas se abrieron y la gente salió lento, alguna más asustada, pero sobre todo nerviosos.

-¿qué pasa?-dijo una señora.

-¡solo es una pequeña precaución, no se altere!-le respondió un agente.

Nosotros nos colamos entre la gente que salió, tratando de pasar desapercibidos y preparados para cualquier cosa, en lo que Levi les robaba su cartera. Debo decir que tenía una genial agilidad para solo usar dos dedos que metía en los bolsillos traseros de un muchacho y algunos hombres mayores.

-¡ellos son los que buscan!-dijo aquel chavo, más o menos de mi edad que nos señaló a mí y a Levi.

La gente rápidamente se hizo a un lado dando campo abierto a mí y a Levi quedando expuestos. Él soltó una maldición y luego me dijo "escóndete Eren" Yo lo intente, pero me quede inmóvil al ver que Levi ataco al policía más próximo con un cuchillo de forma curvilínea que no vi de donde la saco amenazando que lo mataría.

-déjenme ir y nada le pasara. ¡Bajen sus armas!

- está bien, tranquilo solo no le hagas daño-dijo un policía que arrojo su pistola.

Yo seguía metido entre la gente, esperando lo peor para Levi, no dudando en hacer algo si se presentaba la oportunidad ¡por supuesto que no me iba a esconder! ¡No era un cobarde! Y si tenía que hacer algo que nunca había hecho lo haría.

Se escuchó un disparo.

Levi a tiempo alcanzo a poner a aquel policía enfrente del usándolo como escudo para protegerse del tiro; iba a aproximarme cuando la gente comenzó a correr despavorida en busca de un lugar para salvar sus vidas. Yo me quede parado viendo todo, y luego lo busque ¡no estaba por ninguna parte! De un momento a otro, cuando sentí que estaba todo perdido, una mano me tomo y me jalo, percatándome que era la mano de Levi.

-corre, tenemos que perdernos.

La policía tanto del lugar como los que iban por nosotros trataron de calmar la situación pero entre tanta gente difícilmente podían hallarnos. En cuanto pudimos, a base de empujones y pisotones, salimos del subterráneo, pero no nos detuvimos, Levi me obligo a seguir corriendo hasta que dimos con un callejón en el que nos resguardamos mientras yo recuperaba el aliento.

-Levi... ¿Qué...qué fue...eso?-vocifere apenas, la falta de oxígeno en mis pulmones, en lo que recuperaba el oxígeno perdido, era lo único que me permitió articular.

-un acto premeditado.

-¡pudimos morir!

-tenía planeado llevarme al policía y matarlo luego, pero creo que salió mejor de lo que esperaba.

-¡pudimos morir!-repetí

-tsch... ¡Cállate! Ya no podremos regresar al subterráneo, tendremos que tomar otra alternativa y rápido.

-¿cómo llegaremos a María?

-lo único que se me ocurre...es...por autobús, pero antes tenemos que quitarnos lo que traemos, y disfrazarnos-vi que se llevó una mano a su bolsillo, luego guardo el cuchillo con el que había amenazado al policía minutos antes para revisarse el otro bolsillo. Saco varios billetes y algunas carteras que inmediatamente vació para tirarlas a unos contenedores de basura que estaban cerca.-bien...tenemos lo suficiente para ir a María y aún nos queda un poco para comer algo en cuanto lleguemos.

-¿cómo nos disfrazaremos? ¿Robaras de nuevo?

-tengo que hacerlo. No tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que nos cubran la única vía de escape. Ahora Eren, tienes que esperarme aquí-iba a protestar pero me miro en una manera que me dijo; "ni siquiera te atrevas" que solo cerré la boca sin decir más-pasé lo que pasé ¡tú espérame aquí! ¿Has entendido?-asentí y de inmediato salió del callejón dejándome solo.

...

...

...

...

Paso un largo rato, comenzaba a tener algo de hambre, además de que la idea de que Levi me dejara solo no me era nada grata ¿Qué tal que ya lo habían agarrado? ¿Si lo salía a buscar? No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se había ido, pero paciencia era lo que menos yo tenía y estar solo mi mente y yo no era precisamente la mejor compañera. Espere solo unos minutos más y luego salí del callejón, camine al menos hasta la esquina cuando una mano me detuvo de la muñeca fuertemente.

-¿A dónde rayos vas?-reconocí esa voz inmediatamente.

-¡Levi! ¿Porque tardaste tanto?

-¡cállate y ponte esto!-me daba una bolsa negra.

La abrí percatándome que era otra tonta peluca, solo que esta con el cabello largo, un vestido floreado, unas zapatillas, y un bolso pequeño.

-¿que se supone que haré con esto?

-¡es obvio mocoso! ¡Te lo pondrás!

-¿ah, porque? ¡Ni de broma!

-es eso o que nos atrapen, también traje uno para mí, volvamos al callejón y ahí nos cambiamos.

Estaba irritado por la idea pero no teníamos otra alternativa que hacernos pasar por "otras personas" ya que seguro nos tenían identificados no solo por la ropa sino también por nuestros físicos. En cuanto nos cambiamos en aquel callejón que había sido nuestra guarida no pude evitar reírme de Levi. El portaba un sombrero, un bigote, y un traje que era de talla grande pues sus manos se perdían tras las mangas.

-puf...

-¡no te atrevas a reírte! Tome solo lo que vi, además, tú te ves "tan linda"-esto último lo soltó con un tono sardónico que no pude evitar molestarme.

-¡¿porque yo soy el que se tuvo que vestir de mujer?!

-porque si este traje que escogí es grande, el vestido ni se diga, además yo me vería ridículo en ese vestido. A ti te queda bien.

-¡no es gracioso Levi!-le grite dejando caer mis brazos a mis costados con los puños cerrados.

-no, no lo es.

Sentí mi cara arder ¿en realidad me veía bien? Apenado por la idea, y por preguntarle aferre mis manos a el vestido, atisbando que él se arremangaba el saco para dejarlo a su tamaño.

-en serio crees que... ¿me veo bien?

Ahí su mirada se incrusto en la mía, por un momento sentí que él no veía el vestido, si no lo que había debajo de él.

-si... ¡diablos! ¡Hasta el puto pantalón esta enorme!-me respondió pero enseguida me cambio el tema; me daba gracia como se veía con esa ropa tan grande, parecía un niño probando la ropa de papá, pero no se lo iba a decir, aún seguía apenado por aquella afirmación que me hizo sentir una punzada en el pecho, por lo que solo me agache a sus pies y le remangue el pantalón, pude sentir su mirada sobre mi haciendo que en ese acto lo mirara. Esa manera tan peculiar de vislumbrarme, miraba mis ojos, mis pupilas, he incluso más adentro, yo podía sentirlo; es algo que me gustaba, pero también me ponía terriblemente mal pues en ese instante surgió la pregunta: ¿cómo es que puede ser tan hermoso y la vez un cruel asesino? Esperaba que un día pudiera comprender eso.

...

...

...

...

-mmm... hay algo que falta...-dijo Levi cuando me vio de pies a cabeza con el vestido.

-¿qué? Me puse todo lo que trajiste. ¡Por cierto! Sé que está de más pero... ¿lo robaste?

-no, lo compre, era un lugar concurrido y no podía arriesgarme, temo que solo nos queda para el autobús, ya nos arreglaremos al llegar haya.

-de acuerdo... ¿y bien, que es lo que según tú me falta?

-¡bruto!-vi que la ropa que llevábamos anteriormente hizo algunos jirones de ella y los hizo bolita. Se acercó a mí y me los metió por la parte de arriba del vestido.

-¡O-oye!

-sí, ¡mucho mejor!

-¿es demasiado no te parece?-me había metido mucha tela que parecía una mujer con un exagerado pecho que rayaba en lo ridículo, al menos para mí.

-no, me gustan las mujeres con senos grandes.

-¿te gustan? Creí que eras gay.

-y yo que tú eras hombre ¡y solo mírate!

-me vestí así por las circunstancias-justifiqué.

-deja de decir tonterías y apurémonos, está oscureciendo, tenemos poco tiempo antes de que salga el ultimo autobús; antes de regresar pase a la estación y el ultimo sale a las 9.

-de acuerdo, vayámonos.

En efecto, había policía en la estación pero al ir vestidos de esa manera pasamos desapercibidos. Nos checaron el boleto -previamente comprado- y pudimos abordar al autobús que se dirigía a María.

Ese camión nos llevaría directamente a donde queríamos ir, por lo que solo haría paradas para cargar gasolina, ir al baño o comprar algo para comer en alguna gasolinera que tuviera un auto servicio. No llevábamos más que la ropa puesta, unas cuantas monedas de cambio, los disfraces y las calurosas y molestas pelucas; al menos durante el trayecto pudimos dormir un poco, ya nadie nos seguía, y pudimos relajarnos. No tenía idea que haríamos primero, ni quien era la tal Hanji y para que la íbamos a ver, pero tenía la esperanza de que aunque él se quejó porque estaba loca, confiaba en ella para ayudarnos.

...

...

...

...

El autobús se detuvo al menos unas dos o tres veces durante el viaje; yo me bajaba al baño o Levi a robar algo del autoservicio cerca de la gasolinera para que comiéramos y volvernos a quedar un rato dormidos. En ratos tuve sueños de lo sucedido con mi madre, mi padre y mis amigos; en esas veces, Levi dormía. Sus ojos cerrados, sus pestañas negras y largas, su boca entre abierta, su pecho en ese sube y baja embelesador; hermoso, solo eso, su expresión que cuando está despierto mantiene fruncida ahora se ve pacifica ¿quién pensaría que es un asesino? Ni yo, en ocasiones parecía que lo olvidaba o que quizá no podía creerlo del todo.

Volvió a detenerse el autobús y en ese instante abrí los ojos viendo por la ventanilla que no había pasado mucho para que amaneciera así como también de que estábamos en la estación.

-oye...Levi...ya llegamos...-le moví despacio para despertarlo.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, bostezo un poco, se estiro y se levantó de su asiento.

-vamos ya, no podemos perder tiempo.

-si...

En cuanto bajamos del transporte que nos llevó directo a María cruzamos una rampa que nos llevó al centro de la estación; la recorrimos, para salir del otro extremo y en eso Levi se detuvo en un teléfono público, le metió unas monedas y yo espere cerca de una jardinera del lugar. Debo aclarar que, aun llevábamos los disfraces por lo que deseaba ya quitarme la maldita peluca que comenzó a acalorarme de nuevo y más por el sol que ya iniciaba a salir. Vi entonces que Levi colgó de mala gana en cuanto termino la llamada para luego aproximarse a mí con un ceño de disgusto, era claro que, a quien quiera que le haya hablado lo había hecho enfadar.

-¿qué paso?

-solo la estúpida de Hanji...

-ah... ¿y bien?

-vendrá por nosotros Moblit para llevarnos donde están viviendo.

-¿Moblit?-un nombre nuevo, que Levi hablara de la tal Hanji y ahora del tal Moblit me hacía saber que los conocía de tiempo, que posiblemente ellos eran algo parecido a Levi. Asesinos.

Esperaba que no fuera así, solo buenos amigos.

-si... ¿quieres comer algo?

-eh...no, estoy bien.

-de acuerdo, voy por un refresco y regreso.

Fue por el a una máquina expendedora cerca de la estación, luego lo vi regresar con dos latas, una me la dio a mí y la otra la abrió para tomarla él.

-oye Levi...

-¡ahí está!-quería preguntarle sobre esas personas, pero enseguida fui interrumpido por el que miraba hacia un lado de mí, yo gire mi vista, percatándome de un chico algo joven que en cuanto llego a donde estábamos me miro indiferente y luego se dirigió a Levi.

-¿Levi? ¿Qué pasó? Hanji se veía bastante feliz en cuanto la llamaste.

-pues fui a hacer lo que tenía que hacer.-Me miro a mi y luego a el chico recién llegado-él es Eren.

-oh... ¡un gusto Eren!-me extendió la mano y se la recibí-eres... ¿chico?-¡lo sabía! Su mirada era de morbosidad ante mi apariencia lo cual me hizo sentir avergonzado, y molesto con Levi porque él me había obligado a vestirme así.

-tuvimos un percance que por eso estamos vestidos así-explicó.

-jajajaja ¡con razón! Otro poco y no te reconozco Levi. Bueno, vayámonos, mi auto esta por ahí.-señalo un bocho de color rojo algo viejo pues la pintura la tenía algo escarapelada.

-bien...vamos Eren.

-¡ah...s-si...!-titubee un poco, me sentía extraño en todo esto.

Moblit se subió en el piloto, yo atrás y Levi en el copiloto, en cuanto estuvimos dentro, tanto Levi como yo nos quitamos las pelucas, el me paso el saco que a diferencia de él, a mí me quedo exacto; en eso el carro arranco nos alejándonos poco a poco de la estación para adentrarnos en el tráfico del distrito. Este chico intento hacer conversación con Levi, pero como siempre, respondía tan escueto y franco que al menos una o dos veces le hizo reír a Moblit. Por un momento me sentí ajeno tanto a la plática, como a las dos personas delante de mí, era claro que tanto Levi como Moblit eran mayores que yo ¿pero que tanto? Aún moría por saber la edad de Levi entre tantas otras cosas, esperaba que después pudiera preguntarle sin que se viera interrogado o acosado.

El trafico nos detuvo al menos un rato, pero en cuanto se liberó, Moblit tomo una calle que parecía no muy transitada; y así era, porque en cuanto avanzábamos bajo la velocidad pudiendo distinguir que se trataba de un barrio, había grupos por varias esquinas y algunos tirados tomando, otros más drogándose con lo que me pareció que era cemento, prostitutas sin distinción; hombres y mujeres. Debo recalcar que me asuste, conocía de la existencia de estos lugares pero jamás había conocido uno ¿en qué pasos andaba Levi? Todo esto era nuevo y aterrador, fue entonces que escuche una pequeña risa sardónica que provenía de la boca del tal Moblit.

-¿qué pasa Eren? ¿Nunca habías venido por aquí?-me miraba por el retrovisor.

-¿ah? Ehm...no, la verdad es que no.

-tranquilo, mientras estés con nosotros no te pasara nada, además Levi es muy conocido por aquí, aun así...cuídate, con esos ojos y esa carita...es seguro que quieran convertirte en la princesa del lugar.-y volvió a reír con ganas, mientras yo estaba invadido entre la rabia y el miedo.

-no lo molestes-vocifero Levi, y enseguida Moblit volvió su vista al frente para relajar la expresión de risa a una más seria y nerviosa. ¿Quién era realmente Levi para hacer temblar a este chico?

-jeje tranquilo Levi, solo estoy jugando con el chico.

-¡conduce! Estoy jodidamente cansado.

-bien, bien, como digas.

Dio vuelta en una calle deteniéndose a mitad de esta. Bajamos del auto y nos metimos por una pequeña puerta que conducía a unas escaleras hacia arriba, cuando llegamos al final de la escalera, recorrimos un pasillo largo escuchándose en algunos gritos, en otra más música a todo volumen, hasta que topamos con pared dando con una puerta que indicaba "15". Moblit abrió y nos metimos. En cuanto estuvimos dentro me percate que era un pequeño departamento, no había muchas cosas, solo unos sofás viejos y sucios, una televisión que emitía poca recepción, apenas si se escuchaba, y aun lado de esta una ventana con una cortina que también estaba deteriorada, a un lado se veía tres puertas y de lado derecho se encontraba una mesa con chicos tirados ahí, otros más haciendo líneas de lo que supuse era cocaína, otros más inyectándose, hasta que dimos con la barra que separaba el pequeño comedor de la cocina igual de pequeña. No solo eso, él aroma que azoró a mi nariz era nauseabunda y desconocida, estando rodeada de un humo que supuse que de eso provenía esa aroma. Justo ahí, en la cocina, estaba una mujer de cabello castaño y lentes cortando unos cuadros en forma exacta de yerba comprimida, en cuanto se percató de nuestra presencia dejo lo que estaba haciendo para lanzarse a Levi y besarle en los labios, acción que me tomo sorpresa, así como también a Levi; iba a decirle una o dos cosas a la mujer, pero enseguida Levi la alejo con un gran sonido de molestia en su voz lo cual me tranquilizo en lo que la mujer se atacaba de la risa.

-¿entonces qué? Terminaste tu pendiente ¿no es así? ¡¿Porque tardaste tanto?! ! ¡Te extrañe cariño!-su forma melosa de tocarlo y de acosarlo me puso los pelos de punta, pero enseguida su mirada se posó en mí y fue que trague fuerte-¡oh! ¿Quién es el?-se aproximó exageradamente haciendo que yo retrocediera hacia atrás para que no invadiera mi espacio personal.

-¡déjalo en paz maldita loca!-Levi la agarro de su blusa y la alejo bruscamente de mí provocando que ella cayera de espaldas contra el suelo.

-¡Levi!-le hable pero el solo me miro desairadamente sin permitirme decir algo más

-jajajaja pero que delicado...

-Hanji, estás drogada, cuantas veces te he dicho que no debes tomar de la mercancía, quedaremos en bancarrota- Moblit se acercó para ayudar a levantarla del suelo donde la dejo Levi.

-solo pruebo que sea de la buena.- se acomodó la ropa y como si fuera otra persona, me sonrió extendiéndome la mano-perdona, soy Hanji ¿quién eres?

-ahm...soy Eren...-le iba a aceptar el saludo cuando Levi me dio un manotazo dejando a Hanji con la mano extendía.

-¡no te le acerques!-la amenazó o así fue lo que percibí de él.

-¿y eso? ¿Es de tu propiedad? ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

-tsch... ¿eres de la policía?, si vine aquí a ver tu puta cara fue porque me dijiste que podrías ayudarme.

-¡y por supuesto que puedo! ¿Qué necesitas?

Me miro a mí, luego a Moblit, para luego mirar alrededor.

-a solas, saca a tus malditos drogos de mierda de aquí.

-ok, ok... ¡que genio caray!- salió de la barra, y de nuevo pareció transformarse porque cambio completamente su cara a una más recia y autoritaria.- ¡escuchen idiotas! ¡Necesito que salgan a la de ya!

-no, aun no me terminó mi pipa-dijo uno.

-no seas mala, deja que se me pase y me largo-escruto otro.

-dije: ¡a la mierda! ¿O quieren que Levi los saque de aquí hechos cadáver?-en cuanto dijo eso sin pensarlo mucho se levantaron de sus lugares, algunos ayudaron a los que ya habían perdido la conciencia arrastrándolos hacia la salida hasta que en el departamento quedamos solo nosotros cuatro. Moblit, Hanji, Levi, y yo.

-Moblit, querido, déjame a solas con estos dos.

-pero...-se vio indignado por la petición de Hanji, aun así se lo pensó mejor y se fue hacia la puerta- está bien, pero estaré haya bajo por si me necesitas.-sin más salió del departamento.

La mujer tiro a un lado todo lo de la mesa del comedor -pipas, jeringas, y demás cosas-dejando solo un cenicero que puso cerca de Levi; le acerco unos cigarros y una taza llena de lo que pude alcanzar a ver era té.

-¿tú quieres algo querido?-se dirigía a mí.

-ehm...no, estoy bien.

-¿seguro?

-sí.

-bien...-me sonrió y luego se sentó a lado de Levi junto a la mesa-¿y bien Levi?

-necesito un lugar donde quedarme...-me vio, rectificando-quedarnos...tienes un lugar ¿qué no?

-¡ah sí! La casa que me heredo mi abuela, la verdad es que no la ocupo porque está lejos de esta zona donde está el negocio. Tiene pocos muebles, pero están cubiertos los servicios básicos: luz, agua, etc.¡ah! ¡eso sí! esta algo sucia, tendrás que limpiarla si quieres habitarla.

-tsch...bien ¿Dónde se encuentra?

-está al otro extremo del distrito, es una zona tranquila ideal para alguien como tú. ¡Por cierto Levi! ¿Ya dime no? Te fuiste solo, diciendo que arreglarías un "asunto pendiente" sin embargo...volviste con el-me miro-sin ofender Eren.

-no hay problema-no lo había realmente, no la culpaba por tener curiosidad sobre mi yo también la tenía por ella porque conocía a Levi.

-eso no importa, dame las llaves de esa casa para irme de aquí. Apesta a mariguana.-hizo un gesto de repulsión y es que era verdad, olía tanto que a mí ya comenzaba a marearme.

-uuyy que misteriosoooo-se acercó a la cocina y saco algo de uno de los cajones de la alacena, regreso y le puso aquello sobre la mesa-estas son las llaves, Moblit se encargara de llevarte, pero antes déjenme darles algo de ropa, ¿mira cómo lo tienes? Si lo ven así por aquí será presa fácil-se aproximó a mi tomándome de la mano-ven cariño, te daré una ropa que seguro te quedara muy bien.

-ehm...está bien...

-¡oye cuatro ojos de mierda!-inmediatamente replico en cuanto vio que me llevaba a una de las tres puertas que vi cuando entre al lugar.

-tranquilo, no tardaremos.

Hanji y yo nos metimos a esa habitación, me senté en la cama en lo que ella buscaba en el closet.

-donde esta...estoy segura que por aquí la deje...-escuche que decía en lo que saco un pantalón, unos tenis y unas cuantas playeras, luego una caja llena de ropa que dejo caer sobre la cama provocando que yo me levantara para ver.

-esta ropa era de Moblit, te servirá-del mismo closet saco una bolsa negra metiendo toda la ropa que estaba anteriormente en la caja de cartón.- ¿qué talla eres? Bueno no importa, pruébate esos zapatos y esos tenis, espero te queden. Te dejo para que te cambies.

-sí, gracias... ¡oye Hanji!-la detuve antes de que saliera en lo que escogía una playera que me gustara, pero sobre todo que me quedara.

-¿dime cariño?

-¿de...de donde conoces a Levi?-ahora que tenía la oportunidad de saber un poco más de Levi no iba a echar marcha atrás.

-uhm... ¿qué tanto lo conoces tú? Digo, no vaya a meter la pata, a él no le gusta que todo mundo ande sabiendo de su vida.

-el...ahm...ustedes... ¿estuvieron en la correccional?

-¡oh no! La verdad es que Moblit conoció a Levi en la correccional, cuando Moblit salió, me contó sobre Levi, y me pidió que lo ayudáramos, así que, cuando salió supimos que se fue a la casa hogar, pero luego se independizo, fue entonces que vino a buscarnos. El necesitaba trabajo, así que, como él no es de consumir, ni vender, lo contrate de cobrador. Lo cual me ha traído muchas ganancias.

-¿cobrador?

-sí, ya te habrás dado cuenta ¿no? Vendo droga, Moblit y yo, Levi solo se encarga de cobrar a los que me deben dinero por comprar mi mercancía ¿comprendes?-en eso me guiño el ojo y algo en mí se revolvió, provocando que imaginara lo peor.

-y si no pagan...Levi... ¿los mata?-en cuanto pregunte eso pase saliva con dificultad, imaginando que no solo había matado a mi madre, mi padre y mis amigos sino también a otras personas.

-¡así es! Él se ha ganado su fama por aquí incluso le compre una pistola, que creo ha usado poca veces pues el muy engreído solo usa ese cuchillo raro que siempre trae.

No pude evitar que eso no me afectara, Hanji se dio cuenta porque se hinco frente a mi levantándome la barbilla.

-oh...lo siento...acabo de meter la pata, ¿prometes que no le dirás lo que te dije?

-no es eso es que...Hanji, ¿sabes porque él estuvo en la correccional?

-si, por matar a una mujer.

-esa mujer...era mí...

-tu mamá ¿no?

-¿Cómo es que lo...sabes?-me dejo estupefacto, esta mujer lo sabía todo de Levi.

-pues...la verdad es que no lo sabía...-se levantó del suelo y se sentó a lado mío-supongo que lo adivine jejeje-en eso me tomo de la mano, era cálida y suave pero olía a esa yerba que estaba cortando hacer rato, a pesar que aún estaba en el viaje pude percibir una extraña preocupación hacia mí-una noche que Moblit y yo le hicimos tomar, se puso borracho hasta la mierda, y nos contó todo. Dijo que tenía que ir a Sina para matar al hijo del doctor que dejo morir a su tutor. Creo que realmente los quería, aunque no lo dijo lo pude sentir por cómo se expresaba de ellos. Luego un día desapareció, solo llamo para decirnos que regresaría pronto; Moblit y yo supusimos que fue a matarlo pero...al verte aquí, no lo hizo. ¿Qué paso Eren? Bueno, si quieres contarme.

-no mucho, solo que...el entro a mi escuela como un estudiante, por casualidad le conocí y...nos enamoramos, bueno...creo que él también lo está, por momentos parece que sí, pero por otros...no sé, ¿es retorcido no? Sé que el mato a mi madre, mato hace poco a mi padre y a mis amigos, eso ultimo lo hizo por mí, o eso me dijo...pero ese no es el asunto... ¿cómo puedo estar enamorado del asesino de todo lo que yo conocía?

-sí, creo que es complicado, pero si Levi no te quisiera realmente no se hubiera tomado la molestia de traerte, es más, no estarías aquí. Sé que puede parecerte un poco grosero y frio, pero realmente es amable y cálido, claro...a su manera.

-¿te gusta el?

-¿Levi? Jajajaja ¡por Dios no! Solo me gusta molestarlo, a veces no sé si se enoja fácilmente o solo es conmigo. En fin, te dejo para que te cambies ¿de acuerdo?

-sí, gracias, gracias por todo Hanji.

-no es nada-en eso cerró la puerta y yo pude quitarme el molesto vestido y aquellas zapatillas, que aunque no eran muy altas ya me habían lastimado los pies de tan cerradas que eran.

Guarde lo que restaba de la ropa una que escogí para mí y otra para Levi esperando que le gustara y que le quedara claro, porque seguro no me perdonaría que le quedara grande. Cuando termine, ya había apartado lo que me pondría; un pantalón de mezclilla con los tenis que por fortuna me quedaron y una playera de manga larga con unos listones en el frente. Era cómoda y eso me bastaba.

Salí de esa pequeña habitación con la bolsa a rastras en eso vi que Levi fumaba y en cuanto me vio se levantó de la silla para ayudarme con la bolsa.

-Moblit nos espera abajo para llevarnos.

-sí, está bien.

-veo que encontraste algo que te quedo. Se te ve bien cariño.

-gracias, ¿nos veremos otra ves?

-claro, si gustas-contesto ella.

-¡ni una mierda!-protesto Levi.

-¿Por qué? Hanji fue muy amable al darnos casa.

-si claro...vayámonos ya.

Me despedí de Hanji para luego salir de su departamento, bajamos las escaleras para salir afuera donde ya se veía muy arriba el sol, no sé cuántas horas había pasado pero ya era algo tarde; fue aquí que sentí la necesidad de comer algo, sin embargo no le comente nada a Levi. Abordamos el bocho y Moblit nos llevó a la supuesta casa.

El trayecto fue igualmente pesado, nos detuvimos en varias ocasiones debido al tráfico, creo que fueron al menos unas horas hasta que pude ver que ya era más de las tres de la tarde y la hambre ya era más fuerte al punto que me dolía el estómago. Cuando llegamos al destino solo nos bajamos Levi y yo, Moblit arranco el coche y se fue.

Levi saco el llavero buscando la llave correcta y abrió la puerta de aquella casa. La fachada era pequeña con una puerta color azul. Al estar dentro tenía un pequeño corredor que parecía el patio, y de lado derecho estaba la casa, en cuanto busco otra llave que abriera la puerta del interior inmediatamente nos recibió un olor a guardado, polvo y humedad. Yo busque el apagador, dándonos cuenta que servía la luz -como dijo Hanji- viendo inmediatamente unas sábanas que cubrían unos sillones, de lado izquierdo se veía una pequeña cocina con comedor junto, y de lado derecho una puerta que era el baño y otras más con dos habitaciones. En una había cajas con cosas; un ropero vació y unas cobijas y sabanas en bolsas, en la otra un colcho viejo a lado de un tocador con un espejo lleno de polvo y una ventana que daba hacia el patio de la misma casa.

-en verdad es pequeña.-escrute al salir de la habitación que tenía el colchón en lo que Levi salía de la cocina y quitaba las sabanas de los sillones de la sala.

-¡maldita sea! Es una porquería.

-solo falta limpieza, tal como dijo Hanji, deberías ser agradecido, ¡nos dio una casa!

-cállate Eren, ella me debía dinero y fue la forma de recompensarme.

-¿en serio?

-sí, últimamente su estúpido negocio de la droga no ha ido bien por las redadas de la policía por lo que reponerse le costara, por lo pronto con esta casa servirá para escondernos.

-si...supongo...

-oí Eren, necesitamos limpiar esta pocilga, así que busca una cubeta, una jerga, y una escoba, hay mucho que hacer por aquí. Mientras yo iré por algo de comer.

-¿con que? ¿Robaras de nuevo?

En eso me enseño una tajada de billetes que hizo que mis ojos se abrieran por la sorpresa.

-Me dio un adelanto, regreso con algo de comer. Esta vez comeremos como se debe, así que apúrate.

-¡sí!

Teníamos una casa, y aunque no me gustaba que Levi trabajara de cobrador, al menos teníamos dinero para poder comer y subsistir, por lo que tal vez todo mejoraría de ahora en adelante; aun así no me sentía bien del todo, que Levi trabajara mientras yo...¿mientras yo que? Deje todo por él, la escuela, todo ¿Que haría a partir de ahora? Tenía ganas de estudiar, de hacer algo conmigo, pero una vez más Levi tenía razón, en cuanto hui con él toda mi vida dio un giro de 380° grados. Yo no quería ser asesino, ni vendedor de drogas, ni nada parecido. Y mientras encontraba el objetivo de mi existencia, inicie a limpiar la casa.

La habitación que estaba usada como bodega encontré lo que necesitaba. Jabón, cubetas, escobas, trapos y algunas jergas para limpiar además de unas sábanas que sacudí y lave al percatarme de que teníamos una lavadora fuera, donde era un pequeño techo como un centro de lavado. Limpie la sala, luego me seguí con la cocina encontrando trastes que lave y deje en el escurridor; no sabía que traería Levi para comer pero más valía tener trastes donde comer. Continúe con el cuarto colocando las sabanas que ya se habían secado, limpie el tocador, y el espejo del mismo. En cuanto termine me seguí con el baño, al finalizar de todo me deje caer sobre el sofá cayendo dormido por el agotamiento.

...

...

...

...

Una aroma a sopa instantánea invadió mi nariz haciendo que despertara, me levante del sofá y vi a Levi en la cocina... ¿cocinando? Creo que trataba de hacerlo porque tenía todo un desastre sobre la mesa. Etiquetas desperdigadas, huevos rotos, harina tirada.

-Levi...

-Nada mal, limpiaste todo ¿quieres comer algo?

-sí, creo que sí pero...mira todo este desastre.

-no se me da bien cocinar, quise traer algo como legumbres y esas cosas pero no tengo ni puta idea de cómo prepararlas.

-jejeje, me lo hubieras dicho, yo sé un poco de cocina, la próxima vez podrías traer algo de verduras, y demás, yo me puedo encargar de eso.

-bien, supongo...

Juntos recogimos el desastre para luego comer la sopa que trajo junto con un poco de jugo y el tomo una cerveza. Después, pasamos un rato en la sala hasta que de un de repente él se levantó del sofá, se cambió la ropa -de la que nos había dado Hanji encontró una de su talla- lo vi ir hacia la puerta.

-¿a dónde vas?

-tengo que salir.

-¿a dónde?

-voy a trabajar...

-más bien, vas a matar personas.-le reproche dirigiéndome a la habitación, no quería discutir pero Levi no pensaba lo mismo porque inmediatamente me detuvo del brazo.

-Hanji te dijo ¿no es así?-no le respondí-Eren ¡te estoy hablando!

-sí, ella me dijo. ¿Por qué Levi?

-es lo que se hacer, si la gente no paga muere, es así se sencillo.

-¡no te importa ni un poco! ¡No quiero que lo hagas!

-¿Te lo dije no? Mi vida cambio desde el momento en que asesine a tu madre.

-¡no hables de la muerte de mi madre como si no fuera nada!-me solté de su agarre y lo mire desafiante.

-mocoso idiota...-en eso me soltó una bofetada partiéndome el labio-tú fuiste el que tocaste el tema, no yo. Si quieres largarte ¡hazlo! Igual no espero que estés cuando vuelva.

-¡si probablemente ya me haya ido! ¡maldito idiota!-le respondí, auscultando el ruido estrépito de la puerta azotarse, quedándome solo.

Me tome la mejilla, me limpie la sangre del labio y me fui directo a la habitación, me tumbe en el colchón ganándome las lágrimas de rabia, de incertidumbre, de miedo, de angustia, era todo un maremoto de sentimientos que no podía poner en orden. ¿Siempre seria así? Un rato estábamos bien, otro no ¿que debía hacer? Fue así que por mi mente paso la idea de que, si Levi me hubiera matado hubiera sido lo mejor.

...

...

...

...

Desperté en la noche y Levi aún no había llegado, salí de la habitación percatándome de un sonido repiqueteante que provenía del baño, en cuanto me asome supe que Levi se estaba bañando, vi su ropa sobre la tapa de él retrete; la inspeccione, dándome cuenta de lo que temía. Su camisa estaba con algunas manchas de sangre igual que su pantalón. Quería decir algo pero mejor salir tal cual entre, con sigilo.

Fui a la habitación e intente dormir, al poco rato sentí su presencia porque escuche la puerta abrirse y se sentó sobre la cama.

-Eren...

Me habló pero yo no le respondí, aún estaba resentido por lo de hace unas horas, además descubrir que efectivamente, había matado a alguien, eso solo hizo que mi enojo aumentara.

-bien, como quieras...-sentí que el peso de su cuerpo se perdió del colchón, no quería que esto continuara, así que, antes de que se alejara de la cama le abrace por la espalda percatándome de que tenía la temperatura baja.

-lo siento...lo siento...no quiero estar peleado contigo, pero entiende...saber que andas matando gente por ahí no es algo de lo que me pueda sentir orgulloso o feliz.

-eso lo sé...yo tengo la culpa por traerte a este infierno junto conmigo.

-¡no digas eso! Yo pude escoger entre morir o irme, escogí venirme contigo porque te amo Levi.

-tsch...eres todo un mocoso...

Se giró hacia mí y me beso. Ese beso ganó más que cualquier otra cosa, sus labios eran mi adicción y mi medicina; me tumbo sobre el colchón, me acaricio la nuca y luego se apartó de mí.

-estas todo frio.

-no hay agua caliente, así que tuve que improvisar.

-¿estás bien? Déjame darte calor...-le abrase, escondiendo mi cabeza en su pecho frio y fresco.

-mañana comprare gas para el baño, también algo de comida, si hace falta algo me dices.

-si...-guarde silencio un poco, iba a decirle algo mas pero él se me adelanto.

-no mate a nadie Eren, solo le di una pequeña advertencia, le debe mucho dinero a Hanji y a mí, lo que cobro me llevo una cierta comisión.

-¿es en serio?-le mire a la cara, percatándome de que sus ojos se clavaron el los míos en medio de la luz que se asomaba por la ventana-

-lo es. Ahora intenta dormir.

-no, quiero saber otras cosas ¿me las dirás?

-a su debido tiempo.

-esto no puede esperar Levi, por favor.

-bien, ¿de qué se trata?

-desde que me vine contigo algo ha pasado por mi mente, tú me dijiste que me explicarías luego así que... ¿la policía cree que me raptaste?

-no, creen que te fugaste. Te dan como desaparecido.

-¿cómo es eso?

-escribí una carta donde decías que huías porque tu papá no te prestaba la atención necesaria, que te obligaba a estudiar lo que no querías...cosas estúpidas.

-¿y si no me hubiera ido contigo y me hubieras matado...? ¿Qué pensabas hacer luego?

-lo mismo que ahora.

-mataste a todos mis amigos...bueno, a Sasha no ¿porque? No es que quisiera que los matarás, por mi hubiera sido mejor que no lo hubieras hecho pero...

-dijiste que no querías hablar de eso.

-lo sé pero, necesito saber todo.

-pues...no fue por nada en especial, no representaban peligro, solo los demás que querían alejarte de mí. ¿Algo más? Esto ya parece un interrogatorio.

-jejeje no, es todo.

-bien, duérmete entonces.

Aun quería saber más, mucho más, pero quizá en otra ocasión que se presentara esa disponibilidad de Levi podría preguntarle, o tal vez con el tiempo descubriría poco a poco las cosas que necesitaba saber, por lo pronto me conformaba con tenerlo a lado, sintiendo que recuperaba el calor del su cuerpo así como también se quedaba dormido.

*.*.*.*.*

* * *

**¿Les gusto? *o* ¡ojala y siiiii! aun falta más de estos dos y su retorcida relacion :P gracias por leer y comentar, no olviden dejarme un lindo review, fav, follow, lo que gusten :)**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**¡saludos! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Holaaaa!**

**Lamento muchisisismo la demora DDD: pero mi Beta a andado últimamente ocupada y aunque ya tenia el capítulo hecho, no podía subirlo. ¡mil disculpas! ¡espero disfruten esta capitulo, será algo más largo que el anterior, además de que ya se viene la conclución de esta historia TnT...**

**ACLARACIONES:**

** En este capítulo habra una parte donde podrán leer lo que pasa a travez de la mente de Levi por lo que la letra_ cursiva _SERA LEVI y la letra normal SERA EREN.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Está historia es ficticia, los personajes le pertenecen a HAJIME ISAYAMA yo solo los uso para fines perversos (?) Habrá algo de violencia y asesinato en este capítulo.  
**

**DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA.**

* * *

**CAPITULO III:**

Bastaron unos días para que comenzáramos a familiarizarnos pero sobre todo acoplarnos a la casa que Hanji nos había dado. Yo me encargaba de la comida y Levi prácticamente se encargaba de los gastos de ambos. Compró alguna ropa para mí y para él aún a pesar de que teníamos la que Hanji nos había dado, compró un pequeño refrigerador donde pudimos guardar legumbres, leche, jugo, y demás cosas. También se hizo cargo del gas de la cocina y del baño, compró un horno de microondas y un juego de tazas según él para "té negro" -que también compró- ahora que lo miraba con detención, tenía una manera poco peculiar de sujetar la taza, supuse que era una de sus manías y yo me reía divertido en secreto. Igual compró una televisión según él "para que no me aburriera". Durante el día salíamos a algún lado, debo decir que aunque no me gustaba su trabajo y volvía algunas veces herido de golpes o lleno de sangre, vivíamos bastante cómodos. Una vez fuimos a un museo de historia que yo le pedí que me llevara, en otro él me llevo a un evento de moto cross descubriendo que eso le gustaba. Ambos distábamos de tener cosas en común ¿Qué era entonces? Ni yo mismo lo sabía. Levi era amargado en ratos, pero su sarcasmo me sacaba alguna carcajada; lo que, igual me hacía preguntarme ¿Qué había visto en mi? él se la pasaba diciéndome todo el tiempo "mocoso" no sé si se debía a mi edad, o a mi forma de ser, lo que me trajo a mi mente la duda de siempre ¿qué edad tenia? Fue entonces que él saco un comentario ese día que me hizo pensar que era ideal preguntárselo y de paso, quizá hasta sabría su fecha de cumpleaños.

-Oí Eren, ¿te gustaría volver a la escuela?-inquirió al salir de la cocina en lo que yo terminaba de aspirar los sillones de la sala.

-¿De verdad?-no pude evitar mi sorpresa, así como también de que la idea no me desagradaba del todo. No le había dicho nada a Levi sobre qué quería hacer con mi vida, pero el pensar en regresar era algo que ya tenía pensado como opción, aunque no sabía si podía hacerlo. Mi situación no era algo fácil.

-Si tú quieres...

-Pues...no lo sé ¿puedes pagar eso? Además...tú también deberías regresar, eres bueno en eso de los estudios. Podríamos ir juntos.

-Yo no regresaré Eren, si te lo pregunto es porque te la pasas casi todo el tiempo encerrado aquí. Debes aburrirte, y más cuando salgo en la noche o en ocasiones en las tardes.

-Eso no es cierto. Me gusta estar aquí y esperarte, aunque no me gusta lo que haces, no puedo quejarme...vivimos bien gracias a eso, pero...

-¿Pero?-alzo la ceja esperando.

-Pero...no sé, mira, me gustaría regresar pero...ya no quiero causarte más problemas, ayudarte en este casa, que tengas algo que comer cuando regresas, es suficiente para mí; mi forma de ayudarte.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? Aunque no lo dices lo puedo ver. No te gusta esto.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡No te hagas idiota! ¡Esto! Lo que vivimos, lo que hago.

-Sí pero...también te dije que podrías regresar a la escuela conmigo.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y de que viviremos? Yo no puedo dejar lo que hago Eren.

-¡Claro que sí! Podrías...podrías... ¡no lo sé! Tal vez conseguirte un trabajo de medio tiempo, en lo que estudias.

-¿Y crees que me va alcanzar para mantenerte a ti, para comprar lo que comamos, los gastos de la casa y todavía solventar la escuela? ¡Vaya, que genial idea has tenido mocoso!

-¡Es solo una sugerencia! Y si te pesa darme dinero ¡entonces trabajare! ¿Oíste? ¡Trabajaré!-en eso pateé la aspiradora y me dejé caer sobre el sillón, quitándome el trapo que puse sobre mi cabeza arrojándolo al suelo-No soy un mocoso...tú no eres tan mayor ¿o sí? ¡Así que ya basta de que me digas de esa manera!-Levi no me dijo nada, se acercó y se sentó a lado mío dejando su espalda descansar sobre el respaldo del sillón y luego me miró.

-Eres 5 años menor que yo Eren, hay mucha diferencia y si te digo así es por la clase de berrinches que haces, como el de hace un momento. No me pesa darte dinero, lo que gano es demasiado como para gastarlo solo en mí, además, yo te arrastré a esto. No me arrepiento, pero creo que tú lo haces cada día que ves como llego. Ni siquiera hemos pasado tiempo juntos como debe ser. Siento en ocasiones que no te gusta del todo, por eso no me he atrevido a tocarte porque si esto que tenemos se hace más estrecho, creo que no podré dejarte ir si algún día amaneces y te das cuenta que esto no es lo que querías para ti. Si quieres trabajar, está bien, no voy a detenerte, pero habrá que darte una identificación falsa, tendrás que dejar tu nombre y vida atrás. La policía sigue buscándote tanto a mí como a ti, y si dan contigo y comienzan a interrogarte, o lo que es peor, te alejan de mí...realmente no sabría qué hacer...

-Levi...-dejó de mirarme y soltó un suspiro, luego de su pantalón sacó un cigarrillo para encenderlo dándole una calada larga y así mismo soltó el humo desvaneciéndose en la quietud de nuestra casa y el silencio que de un momento a otro nos cubrió. Luego me di cuenta, hice cuentas y lo supe-Si yo tengo 18, entonces tú...-guardé silencio y luego lo miré sorprendido-¡Tienes 23! no eres tan mayor Levi, lo haces sonar como si fueras muy viejo, pero para mí no lo eres.

-Tsch...de todo lo que te dije es lo único que te importa ¡no sabes escuchar cuando te hablo en serio! por eso eres un mocoso para mí.

-Si te escuché...es solo que...desde que te conocí quería saber tu edad, ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? Podremos ir a algún lado o... ¡yo sé hacer pasteles! Tal vez podría prepararte uno, ¿Qué sabor te gusta?

-Jajajajajaja ¿Lo ves? Eres un mocoso...

De repente una felicidad extraña me invadió, en el poco tiempo que llevábamos juntos nunca creí verlo soltar una carcajada como la de ahora. Sí, lo amaba, no tenía duda, Levi tenía esos momentos en los que se abría a mí, como el de ahora, sabía que nadie más que yo era el que veía la esencia de Levi y no el que todos conocían; aquel chico asesino que mató por venganza y seguía matando a sangre fría, Levi era humano, igual que yo.

-Puufff...-me mofé de eso y luego le mire, sintiendo que él me correspondía a esa mirada.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora qué?

-Levi...gracias.

-¿De qué?-vi su perplejidad, era todo un poema ver esa cara de sorpresa en él.

-Por decirme todo lo que piensas...de algún modo me hace sentir que no soy el único que se siente preocupado.

-Yo también pienso en eso Eren, aunque no lo parezca.-Terminó su cigarro y lo apagó en el cenicero que había en una mesa céntrica de la sala.-Ya es algo tarde...-Miró su reloj de pulsera y se paró, tomó su chamarra de un pechera que teníamos cerca de la entrada, y se la puso.

-¿Ya te vas a...?-Me arrepentí de preguntar, era lógico que se iba a "trabajar".

-Sí, parece ser que un cabrón de mierda se está haciendo bien pendejo para pagar, tengo que irle a cobrar. Tsch... esa Hanji...¡si sabe que siempre le queda debiendo ya no debería venderle! Es un fastidio ese tipo de adictos...no tienen con qué pagar, pero se siguen endeudando.

En ocasiones me hablaba de sus "clientes" no tenía idea de quienes o como eran, pero el solo saber que eran adictos a la droga de cualquier índole, no podían ser personas que estuvieran realmente bien, o que hacían cualquier cosa con tal de seguirse drogando ¡qué horrible vida! Entre más me contaba, menos me quería ver involucrado, preguntándome ¿cómo es que Hanji y Moblit se habían visto envueltos en eso? Seguro su vida no había sido fácil, lo cual me revolvía el estómago. ¡No quería saberlo! Seguro no era algo agradable, además ya tenía suficiente con Levi y mi eterno complejo de amarlo aunque era un asesino.

-Ten cuidado. A veces son los más peligrosos.

-Me sé cuidar Eren, no necesitas decirlo.

-Sí pero...no está de más, la otra vez regresaste golpeado y con un roce de una bala.

-Son los gajes del oficio.

-Ya sé pero... me da miedo por ti... miedo de no verte de nuevo después de que sales tras esa puerta.

Bajé la mirada y no dije más, fue que sentí que Levi se aproximó a mí porque vi sus pies delante míos, iba a levantar la mirada, pero él me tomó de mi barbilla y me besó. Sin más se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió para salir, pero se detuvo en el marco en lo que me miraba de perfil sin soltar la manija.

-Eren ¿entonces qué harás?

-Quiero trabajar.

-Bien, hablaremos de eso luego. Nos vemos más tarde.

-Está bien.

Sin más cerró la puerta y se fue, minutos después escuche la puerta que daba a la calle sabiendo que estaba solo. Recogí las cosas de limpieza y me puse a ver un poco la tele, en lo que marcaba con un plumón rojo los posibles empleos en los que podría ser capaz de realizar aún sin haber terminado mis estudios, después de un rato vi que marqué al menos unos 5 posibles empleos. Me dije que sin demora, iría a las entrevistas y quedarme con uno de ellos. En eso pensé que podría ayudarle a Levi en ya no solventar lo que yo necesitaba, cosas personales más que nada, ya que él no usaba el mismo desodorante que yo, o la misma colonia, o siquiera el mismo champoo o jabón; prácticamente el costeaba lo de ambos, y aunque podíamos darnos el lujo por lo que el ganaba, yo no quería seguir dependiendo de él, ya que me hacía sentir un inútil cada vez que me daba algo.

...

...

...

...

Y de la nada, me quedé dormido en el sofá, no me percaté sino hasta que escuché la voz de Levi llamarme; me picaba la mejilla con su dedo.

-¡Levi!-me levanté bruscamente, dándome cuenta que tenía una frazada sobre mis regazo así como también vi que él tenía una toalla sobre su cintura y una sobre su cuello. ¿Tanto había dormido? Levi ya había regresado y estaba recién salido del baño.- ¿A qué hora llegaste?

-Hace rato. ¿Qué pasa contigo? Dejaste la televisión encendida, y luego para colmo te duermes sin una frazada encima ¿quieres enfermarte o qué?

-Lo siento...me dormí sin darme cuenta. ¿Qué hora es?

-Son las 8.

-¡Volviste antes! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?

-Nada en particular...-levantó los hombros sin darle importancia-El maldito drogo se quiso poner al pedo, y bueno... ¿lo sabes no? Después de eso saquee su casa encontrando algo de dinero y algunas cosas de valor que le llevé a Hanji.-En eso un escalofrió me recorrió la espina dorsal al escucharlo decir: "¿lo sabes, no?" si, lo sabía, lo mato sin más.

Se dispuso hacia la habitación para vestirse, yo le seguí por inercia para platicarle que marqué empleos en el periódico, él sólo me dijo que lo había visto y que si quería que Moblit nos prestara el bocho para que me llevara, yo le dije que no era necesario, podía tomar un autobús; anteriormente había salido al súper, o simplemente de paseo con Levi, así que ya estaba acostumbrado y sabía cómo moverme en la ciudad. En lo que yo le hablaba, Levi terminó de secarse el cabello y se puso a buscar un bóxer en el cajón del tocador, sin pudor alguno se quitó la toalla pudiendo apreciar por unos breves minutos su redondo trasero que perdí de vista tras el bóxer poniéndome en una situación incómoda; sin que me lo planeara me giré para no verlo.

-¿Qué...? ¿Te gusta lo que ves?-Con esa pregunta era claro que se dio cuenta que lo vi.

-¡L-Levi!

Rodeó la cama y se aproximó a mí, muy cerca, haciendo que yo diera un paso atrás en busca de escape hacia la puerta que debido a mi bloqueo por ver a Levi así, me hizo perder el tino.

-¡Por favor! Me has visto muchas veces en ropa interior, yo igual ¿a qué le temes?

-A nada pero...dijiste que...no querías hacer esto más estrecho...por...

-Oh, entiendo. Eres tú él que no quieres. Bueno, ahora lo sé-En eso retiró su cercanía aproximándose al ropero para sacar un pantalón, sentir la frialdad de sus palabras. De un momento de tensión sexual, se convirtió en un momento incómodo y frio.

-Levi, no es eso...yo…

-Yo ya di por terminada la conversación, así que cállate la puta boca.

¡Me lleva! Ya lo había enfurecido, seguro sentirse rechazado por mí no era algo muy grato, más porque desde que nos conocimos no había sucedido algo así. Dormíamos juntos, pero nunca pasaba nada más que de un beso o que nos diéramos sexo oral; en ocasiones hasta parecíamos amigos o algo parecido, me gustaba el grado de confianza que nos teníamos, pero simplemente que no pasará de ahí algunas veces me frustraba, y no dudaba que a él igual. Tenía que hacer algo para contentarlo.

Tomé valor y le abracé por la espalda recargando mi cabeza en su hombro desnudo y rodeando mis manos sobre su cintura.

-Levi...quiero hacerlo...-le susurré a la oreja, la cual bese tiernamente, buscando que él me diera permiso, hasta que vi que ladeó su cuello dándome espacio para besarle ahí también; y fue lo que hice.

Bruscamente se dio la vuelta y me devoró la boca; su lengua se paseaba a complacencia por la mía, enredé la mía con la suya soltando un gemido, caminamos sin desprender el beso a la cama que estaba a unos pasos, en cuanto dimos con ella caímos; yo sobre él. Enseguida, en la comodidad de la cama el beso aumentó efusivamente dejándome casi sin aire, Levi bajó sus labios hacia mi cuello, le di espacio mientras me acariciaba la espalda sobre la playera, pero en eso también intentaba quitármela.

-Quiero hacértelo...-le dije tras un beso que cortamos, con nuestras respiraciones jadeantes y erráticas.

-¿Tú? ¿Sabes cómo?

-No pero...

-Mocoso...por supuesto que no...-En eso se levantó de la cama y giramos, de modo que el que ahora quedó abajo fui yo.-Yo te lo haré.

-¿Qué? Pe-pero...

-De ningún modo me dejaré hacer por alguien que no tiene ni puta idea.

-¿Tú sabes? Dijiste una vez que...

-Sí, se lo que dije. ¿Lo olvidaste no? Erwin y Mike, mis tutores, tenían sexo como pinches conejos, que al menos una o dos veces me masturbé de sólo verlos. Joder...eran unos brutos, pero se veía bastante rico, sobre todo por cómo gemía Erwin, me ponía bien pinche caliente.

-¡Levi! ¡No tenías que decirme eso!

-Es la verdad. No es lo mismo solo ver, pero aprendes realmente mucho.

-¡Quiero hacértelo yo!-protesté y me di la vuelta, pero enseguida me giró dejándome de nuevo abajo. Apoyó su trasero sobre mis piernas y me detuvo de ambas manos, dejándome a su merced; me sentí indefenso pero al mismo tiempo mi entrepierna creo que comenzó a despertar, esa manera en la que me miraba, y cómo me dominaba, de algún modo me gustaba.

-Me parece que has perdido...ríndete Eren.

-Bu...bueno...si tú lo haces...la próxima vez...

-Ya veremos.

-No es jus...-Antes de protestar sus labios me invadieron por unos segundos, me besó el cuello y deslizó una de sus manos a mi cadera para acomodarla alrededor de la mía. ¡Iba a pasar! Estaba algo nervioso, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa que en cuanto el beso terminó, él se alejó de mí, dejándome jadeante y excitado.-¿Qué pasa?

-No tenemos el material. Condones, lubricantes, pañuelos, esas cosas. El sexo entre hombres es diferente Eren.

-Lo sé...bueno, no lo sé, pero lo imagino. ¿Qué haremos entonces?

-Esperar, ya es tarde y dudo que una farmacia este abierta a esta hora.

-¡No quiero esperar Levi!

-No seas impaciente ¿Quieres que te duela? Porque debo advertirte. Duele, y ni de broma usare mi lengua en tu culo para prepararte. ¿Has entendido?

-Es...está bien...

Levi me había encendido y de la nada me quiso apagar, yo estaba que ardía, quería estar con él, nunca antes -del tiempo que llevábamos viviendo juntos- había pensado en eso, pero ahora que de algún modo se presentó, más que nada quería estar con él. No me importaba si él lo hacía o yo, solo quería unirme con él, ser uno con él, que nos demostráramos amor como cualquier pareja.

Después de eso cenamos, platicamos un rato y luego eché su ropa a la lavadora, en cuanto regresé al interior de la casa Levi veía la televisión mientras se tomaba una taza de su té negro.

-Oye Levi, no sé qué me asusta más. Que mates gente por cobrarles dinero, o que me moleste que tu ropa esté manchada de sangre. Es difícil quitarla de la ropa ¿sabías?

-¡Cállate mocoso! Suenas como ama de casa y es asqueroso.

-Jajajajajaja.

Reí sin más y me senté a su lado, vimos un rato la televisión juntos en lo que yo me acurruque en su regazo.

-Oí, ¿Quién te dijo que soy una almohada?

-No veo que te quejes.

-Tsch...bruto de mierda...

Su única replica ante mis muestras de afecto, yo sabía que no le molestaban de verdad. Levi era como una cebolla, tenía que pelarla capa por capa; un rompecabezas difícil de armar; sin embargo, dejando a lado que era un asesino, yo amaba descubrir, que cada cosa del amaba, cada una de ellas, me gustaba y mucho.

...

...

...

...

Para el siguiente día nos levantamos más temprano de lo habitual, Levi se fue como eso de la una de la tarde con Hanji, le iba a pagar lo que vendió el día anterior -lo que saqueó- de aquel al que le cobró y bueno...mató durante el "negocio". Me dijo: "_traeré una buena tajada, espero que para las 7 ya hayas llegado pienso llevarte a un lugar"_ le pregunté a donde, pero me dijo que esperara a su regreso, me dejó dinero para el autobús, diciéndome por último: _"da un nombre falso ya después nos encargaremos de la identificación"_ y luego se marchó; yo llené unas solicitudes- con nombre falso, tal como me lo pidió Levi- Salí de la casa como eso de las tres de la tarde, fui a dejarlas a cada lugar, solo en dos me entrevistaron en el momento, uno fue de una peluquería.

Ahí querían un chico que ayudara a barrer, lavar, y secar cabello, también el dueño -que era demasiado gay y que sentí que me coqueteo porque no paraba de decirme "lindos ojos"- me dijo que había posibilidad de crecimiento. En el centro comercial era sólo de acomodar la mercancía, y atender a la gente de vez en cuando, era un súper pequeño y no tan lejos de la casa, además pagaba un poco más que en la peluquería, así que opté por ese lugar. Me pusieron a prueba por al menos cuatro horas por lo que llegué a casa como eso de las 8 de la noche (con empleo nuevo) En cuanto entré, estaba aturdido por el ajetreo del autobús, el calor, y el tráfico de la ciudad, por lo que estaba cansado, lo único en que pensé fue en darme un baño y recostarme; no obstante Levi ya estaba esperándome con una cara de molestia, claro, más de la normal que siempre trae.

-¿Dónde diablos andabas?

-Lo siento...me pusieron a prueba, ¿sabes qué? Tengo el empleo.

-¿Oh en serio? ¿Y se puede saber de qué?-Noté sarcasmo en su voz, intenté no molestarme por eso.

-En un súper, es pequeño y es cerca de aquí. El que luego vamos a veces. ¿Qué bien no? Hasta me dieron un uniforme, es ridículo pero bueno. No me puedo quejar, me pagaran bien.

-Pues bien por ti-sin darle importancia a que le mostraba el uniforme se dio la vuelta, se re acomodo en el sillón y prendió un cigarro.

En seguida el silencio se hizo entre ambos. Estaba molesto, habíamos quedado en vernos a las 7 en casa y yo llegue extremadamente tarde por lo que no era necesario preguntarle nada. Dejé la bolsa donde traía el uniforme en la habitación y cuando regresé el ya no estaba en la sala, estaba en la cocina, pude saberlo por el ruido que hacia la cafetera. Para cuando entré en la cocina ya se había servido el té y se llevaba la taza a la boca.

-Lo siento...

-Tsch...olvídalo... ¿A qué hora entraras a trabajar?

-A las 7, mañana me dan mis horarios.

-¿Horarios? ¿Rolarás turnos?

-Pues sí...

-Ósea que estarás menos aquí.

-Sí, lo siento...

-Eren, no necesitas trabajar, yo puedo solventar todo.

-Ya lo sé, pero tú mismo lo dijiste ¿no es así? Que debo hacer algo, y como estudiar es riesgoso por mi nombre y eso...opté por trabajar ¡déjame hacerlo!

-Bien, ¿Y qué nombre diste?

-Efren, Efren Junger

-¿Es una puta broma? No dista mucho de tu nombre real Eren.

-Bueno, fue lo único que se me ocurrió de momento.

-Tsch...bien, le diré a Hanji que se encargue de eso.

-¿Hanji? ¿Ella hace identificaciones falsas?

-Te sorprendería saber que más hace, es una pinche vieja loca.

Volvió a sorber su té, en lo que yo me busqué una fruta dentro del refrigerador y le di una mordida grande a una manzana. Observé que Levi miró su reloj, y dio un último sorbo a su té.

-Será mejor apurarnos, aún hay tiempo.

-¿Tiempo? ¿Para qué?

-No preguntes, cámbiate y nos vamos.

-Bueno...

Cuál fue mi sorpresa, que, cuando llegamos, me di cuenta que era el cine de la ciudad ¡Levi me llevó al cine! Si hubiera podido lo hubiera besado pero estábamos en público así que sólo opte por abrazarlo, el me dejó escoger la película que le venía diciendo durante días que quería ver, le pregunté si estaba bien, si él quería ver la misma, pero él sólo me dijo: _"la que tú quieras está bien"_. Compró los boletos,-llegando a la última función- por consiguiente pasamos a la dulcería comprando palomitas, refrescos y algunos dulces, después entramos a la sala. En cuanto terminarnos los cortos comenzó la película. ¡Era fantástica! Trataba sobre gente atrapada en murallas protegiéndose de uno seres llamados titanes. Levi apenas si comió palomas y medio le sorbió al refresco, en cuanto la película terminó noté que ya era pasado las 10 de la noche, así que optamos por tomar un taxi de regreso a casa, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa que el taxi nos dejó en una calle que no conocía. Le pagó y bajamos. Iba a preguntarle a donde es que íbamos ahora, pero mi pregunta se respondió por sí sola en cuanto dimos vuelta y reconocí el lugar.

Era el barrio donde, a mi llegada a María, había conocido tras escapar apenas de la policía. Andaban algunas prostitutas, que era más que nada su inicio de "labores" algunos me dedicaron miradas, pero en cuanto vieron que Levi iba conmigo agacharon cabeza, otros más mostraban respeto. Vaya, por alguna extraña razón me sentía afortunado estar con él y no en su contra.

Llegando al edificio del departamento de Hanji nos recibí como la primera vez, con una premura y exagerada emoción. Sí, estaba colocada, pero yo daba por hecho que su forma de ser era igual con o sin droga en la sangre. Levi le contó que yo iba a trabajar, y que necesitaba una identificación y papeles con el nombre de "Efren Junger" ella respondió que me los tendría para el siguiente día, pero que debía ir temprano. Hanji me preguntó cómo iba mi vida a lado de "el huraño" de Levi, le contesté que bien, y le agradecí una vez más por la casa, reafirmando lo que Levi me había ya dicho: _"es un pago y aún le sigo debiendo a ese chaparro"_

Yo me despedí amablemente y Levi como siempre, soltando improperios a Hanji dándole a entender lo mucho que la odiaba. Creo que no era así, su relación era graciosa, porque la forma en la que se atacaban, la forma en hacerse daño uno al otro, no lo hacía alguien a quien le tuvieras algo de desprecio, aunque Levi, creo que sentía, muy, pero muy, en el fondo aprecio por ella, era eso, o porque le pagaba bastante bien. Levi le pidió prestado el bocho a Moblit pero éste le dijo que ya era muy viejo y se había descompuesto, fue entonces que nos fuimos como regresamos.

Tomamos de nueva cuenta un taxi que pasó, que nos dejó a sólo una cuadra de nuestra casa, según Levi por precaución, creo que no quería que el taxista supiera donde vivíamos, y no lo culpaba, si alguien sabía de nosotros, de nuestra ubicación, no tardarían en dar con nosotros; Mientras creímos que cubríamos a los policías -que según por lo que me informaba Levi, nos seguían buscando- no previmos lo siguiente.

A casi de llegar a donde daríamos vuelta nos atacaron.

Eran dos hombres, nos pidieron darles lo que traíamos, pero Levi los conocía, y ellos no lo negaron en cuanto le dijeron que había matado a "su amigo" supuse que sería ese al que Levi saqueó y mató hace poco. Ellos traían una pistola, Levi sólo su navaja. Y yo, bueno, no era precisamente experto en peleas de ese calibre, lo único que tenía era mis puños.

Estábamos en desventaja.

A mí me pegaron cuando intenté detener a uno de ellos -el que no estaba armado- Levi por el otro lado intentó darle un navajazo, pero el otro disparó y casi le da en el pecho, fue que entonces, en ese pequeño descuido que uno de ellos de aspecto robusto, le pateó el cuchillo aventándolo lejos, entonces Levi intentó quitarle la pistola. Se disparó al menos dos o tres veces haciendo que mi corazón se detuviera por cada estruendoso ruido por temor a que Levi saliera dañado mientras yo era detenido de mis brazos que me los tenía agarrados hacia atrás de modo que poco podía moverme.

De un momento a otro los disparos cesaron, el hombre estaba encima de Levi y le había ganado la pistola, intentó disparar pero, ya no salió ni una bala, fue así que Levi se lo quitó de encima a darle un puñetazo en la cara, al parecer quería matarlo a golpes; el chico que me sostenía me liberó por querer ayudar a su compañero no sin antes darme un golpe en la mejilla que me hizo caer y marearme un poco, entonces, en medio de la oscuridad tirado en el suelo, di con algo que reconocí enseguida: ¡el cuchillo de Levi!

No tenía tiempo para vacilar, para pensar si estaba haciendo bien o mal. El chico que me había soltado sacó una navaja dispuesto a darle a Levi para defender a su amigo que era golpeado. No lo pensé, me lancé, le encajé el cuchillo por la espalda y lo retorcí, se quejó por el dolor pero enseguida cayó muerto.

Faltaba uno.

-¡oye tú!-le hablé al que estaba casi encima de Levi pegándole.

El hombre volteó; le enterré el cuchillo y enseguida lo saque. Aquel se veía la herida, y luego vio a su amigo sobre el suelo.

-ma...maldito...

Intento irse contra mí pero se lo volví a incrustar en su estómago en un movimiento rápido. Se cayó de rodillas y luego de lado. Yo, cegado por la ira, por la adrenalina, me monté sobre él y le enterré el cuchillo una, dos, tres, y no sé cuántas veces, disfrutando como el cuchillo perforaba la piel de aquel hombre que ya no se movía, solo cuando yo le atacaba con el arma. Ahí, en ese frenesí, sentí una mano detener férreamente mi muñeca.

-¡Basta Eren, está muerto!

Como si me sacaran de un trance, pude ver el cuerpo, a la poca luz de la luna de esa noche. Inerte, lleno de sangre, con los ojos abiertos. Reparé entonces lo que había hecho, asustado solté el cuchillo y retrocedí del cuerpo, Levi intentó acercarse a mí, yo me aleje dando con mi mano con el pie del otro al que había matado, me arrastré hacia atrás dando con la pared de algún edificio, no lo sé. Vi mis manos, llenas de un color negro, sabía que era sangre, sabía que no era mía.

-¡¿Qué hice?! ¡¿Qué hice?! ¡¿Qué hice?!

-Eren, cálmate...-Intentó ayudarme a levantarme pero le di un manotazo para que no me tocara.

-Levi...yo...acabo de...

-Está bien, todo esto no debió suceder, el problema era conmigo no contigo. Se lo merecían. Sólo te estabas defendiendo, es todo.

-¡No! ¡Los maté! ¡Los maté!¡Los maté! ¡Los maté!

-¡Cállate de una puta vez!-Me dio una bofetada tan fuerte que caí de lado, vi a Levi, iba a quejarme por su golpe pero entonces me tomó del cuello de la playera y me volvió a pegar al menos dos veces más.-¿Ya eres tú? ¡Debes calmarte! ¿Entiendes?

-Sí...-En eso me ofreció su mano como aquella vez que me pedía irme con él o si no me mataba. Le tome su mano y me levantó del suelo-Levi… ¿qué vamos a hacer?

-Nada, limpiaremos rastro de nosotros, déjamelo a mí.

Yo lo espere a unos cuantos centímetros aún aturdido por lo que acababa de hacer en lo que él reacomodaba la escena de lo sucedido.

-Es hora de irnos.

No repliqué por los cuerpos, algo como: ¿qué pasaría con ellos? Porque ni siquiera me atreví a mirar que había hecho Levi para "limpiar" fue que sentí su chamarra sobre mis hombros haciéndome sentir cálido, y devuelto a la serenidad. La chamara olía a Levi, y eso me ayudó a soportar mi realidad.

...

...

...

Como si me despertaran de una pesadilla, vi frente a mí una taza humeante de té que me era ofrecida por las manos de Levi supe entonces que estábamos en nuestra casa, que yo tenía una frazada sobre mi espalda y estaba encogido en el sillón.

-Tómatelo, te hará bien. Mientras voy a prender el baño.

-S-sí...

Levanté mis manos hacia la taza que me daba para recibirla, cuando me percaté de que temblaba y que mis manos estaban sucias, siendo sangre esa suciedad, di un brinco hacia atrás tirando la taza haciéndose añicos sobre el piso.

-L-lo...lo siento...

-No importa, solo es una taza...

-Ya lo levanto...-Me disponía a levantarme para limpiar lo que hice.

-Yo lo hago Eren-Me detuvo, sólo poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro regresándome al respaldo del sillón.

En eso se agachó y recogió los pedazos de la taza, los tiró en el bote de basura de la cocina y luego regresó con unas toallas de papel para secar el suelo del té derramado.

-Lo siento Levi...-Repetí, pero él no me dijo nada, fue cuando él me miro. Había visto muchas veces esa expresión en su rostro. Imperturbable, sin su ceño fruncido, pareciendo que era un muñeco de porcelana, pero, hallé algo diferente, de algún modo me miraba taciturno, preocupado, aunque no me dijera nada, de algún modo podía sentirlo.

-Noy a prender el baño.

Me aviso y salió.

Me quedé sólo unos momentos, fue que pensé en todo lo sucedido y en lo rápido que fue; ¿qué iba a pasar ahora? ¿Qué estaría pensando Levi sobre lo que hice? No me sentía yo mismo; aún aturdido, dejé la frazada sobre el sillón y fui hacia el baño, encendí la luz y me dispuse a lavarme las manos impetuosamente, viendo como el agua se llevaba aquel color carmesí disuelto; pese a eso, yo no creía del todo que el jabón y el agua se llevaran por el drenaje la acción que había cometido.

-Oí Eren-Escuche la voz de Levi tras la puerta.

-Me estoy lavando...-Informé, sin dejar de tallarme mis manos.

Pasó un rato y no podía quitarme ese color rojo alarmante, por más que me ponía jabón, que me enjaguaba, no se iba, se impregno para siempre en mi piel.

-¡Eren! ¿Por qué demonios tardas? ¡Sal de ahí!-Los gritos de Levi me hicieron brincar pero no le hice caso y seguí en mi labor.-¡Eren, con una fregada, sal de ahí!-Su voz sonó más alterada, incluso los golpes sobre la puerta me lo hicieron saber-¡Mocoso idiota!-Escuché como último hasta que la puerta fue abierta de un golpe.

-Levi...mira, ¡no se me quita! ¡No se me quita!

-¿De qué hablas? Tus manos están limpias.

-¡No es verdad! ¡Están llenas de sangre! ¡No se me quita, no se me quita, no se me quita!-Seguí tallando sobre el fregadero.

-¡Escúchate estúpido! Pareces loco.

Me agarró del brazo sacándome del baño.

-¡Debo lavarme! ¡La sangre no se me quita! ¡Debo lavarme Levi!

En eso sentí una bofetada, regresé mi cara incrédulo por su golpe cuando sentí que me tomó de la nuca y apoyó mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Cálmate Eren...-El calor de Levi, su aroma, su cercanía, y esa voz que usaba conmigo era tranquilizadora.

-Levi...yo...-Sentí mi barbilla temblar y las lágrimas salieron por sí solas, luego levanté mi vista, le tomé de los hombros-¿Cómo puedes hacer esto a diario? ¿Cómo le haces para que no te afecte? ¡Dime como! No quiero ser un asesino...yo no soy un asesino ¡dime que no lo soy! ¡Dímelo!

-¡Debes calmarte maldito mocoso!-Sus manos tomaron mi cara haciendo que no viera nada más que sus ojos, esos ojos grises, afilados, fríos, que ahora me miraban con preocupación-¡No eres un asesino Eren! Que te quede claro, lo hiciste para defenderte, es todo. Eran ellos o nosotros. ¿Entendiste?-Asentí y entonces sus manos se deslizaron por mis mejillas rodeando mi cuello y me abrazo, de modo que me agache a su estatura sintiendo de nuevo su cercanía.

Nos quedamos un rato así, abrazados y en silencio, en cuanto nos apartamos bese a Levi y él no me negó la afinidad, rodeé su cintura con mis brazos, y él se paró de puntillas para hacer el beso más profundo.

-Levi...-Gemí entrecortando el beso, pero no quitando la unión- Hagámoslo...-le bese de nuevo-Hagamos el amor...

-¿Así? ¿Lleno de san...?-Le puse un dedo en los labios, no quería que hablara, no quería que dijera esa palabra.

-Sí, no me importa...solo no quiero sentirme así...quiero estar contigo...por favor...

-No es mala idea...verte manchado de sangre...me excita

-¡Levi, estas demente!

- Jum...tu igual...

Y volvimos a besarnos, pero esta vez nuestros pies caminaban hasta la habitación donde, una vez dentro, Levi me tiró sobre la cama; no protesté, porque no me importaba como fuera, sólo quería estar con él. Lentamente, en medio de besos y caricias me deslizó la playera sobre mis hombros dejando mi pecho desnudo y expuesto, me recargué en la cama viendo como él se quitaba la suya y luego se inclinó para besarme de nuevo en lo que sentía que sus manos me acariciaban el pecho bajando lentamente hacia mis caderas que apretó y juntó con la suya.

-Oh...Eren...me pones...

Tomó mi pierna que apoyó en su cadera juntando más nuestra entrepierna notando que no sólo era yo, él estaba erecto, ansioso, removiéndose sobre mí con urgencia y premura. Mi erección se rozaba con la de él desesperadamente por satisfacernos a pesar de las ropas que nos estorbaban.

Escuché el ruido de la hebilla, y el zíper abrirse, sabiendo que eran los míos, levante mis caderas y Levi me quitó los pantalones, se inclinó sobre mí para besarme el cuello, tomar con una mano uno de mis pezones; apretándolos, jalándolos, chupándolos.

-Le...Levi...-me estribe de la colcha de la cama por la sensación que me recorría la piel hasta hacer que me erizara.

Poco después noté que ambos estábamos en bóxer, acariciando nuestras erecciones una contra la otra. Los besos eran más descarados, nuestras manos se deslizaban a complacencia por el cuerpo del otro. Levi dejó mis labios para continuar con mi cuello, con mi orejas donde metió su lengua, con mis mejillas, con mi cuello de nuevo, mi clavícula, mis pezones que atendió por un largo rato notando que estaban más grandes y rojos de lo normal, bajó esos besos a mi vientre, arqueé mi espalda y luego lo vi, dándome cuenta que no perdía atención ante mis reacciones, sus ojos serenos me desnudaban más de lo que mi cuerpo estaba, y tras esa tenue luz de la lámpara de la cabecera todo lo hacía ver en un entorno romántico y agradable.

Sus besos bajaron hasta mi ombligo donde metió su lengua y jugo un rato ahí como si se tratara de unos labios que besaba, sacó su lengua dejando un camino de saliva hasta mi bóxer, donde lamió a lo largo de mi pene que ya me dolía y sentía mojado.

-¡Levi!-Me moría de vergüenza, no por lo que hacíamos, sino por cómo me miraba, parecía que quería comerme, y así era porque enseguida, lentamente, iba descubriendo mi miembro, cuando yo le detuve-Esp...espera... ¿De verdad lo haremos?

-¿No era lo que querías?

-Sí, pero...dijiste que necesitábamos...cosas...

-Ya lo tenía previsto.

Del cajón vi que saco unos condones, y un frasco.

-Voy a hacértelo Eren...

-Levi, espe...mmmggnn...-Me hizo callar con sus labios sobre los míos.

Los nervios de repente me recorrieron por todas partes; sin embargo era una combinación entre nervios y deseo, porque él, una vez que me quitó el bóxer, abrió el frasco dejando caer ese líquido en su mano derecha, mientras me distraía con besos en mi cuello también hurgaba entre mis glúteos hasta que dio con mi ano el cual acarició por fuera para luego sentir una presión dándome cuenta que uno de su dedos estaba dentro, protesté, pero él me beso bruscamente, devorando todo a su paso hasta sentir la saliva deslizándose por las comisuras de mi boca. Luego una presión más fuerte, y una más junto con unas sensaciones que si en un principio me causaron incomodidad y extrañeza después se transformó en placer; no sólo eso, Levi tenía mi miembro en su boca haciendo que todo eso se volviera algo que me estaba haciendo perder la conciencia.

-Parece que está listo...

-¿Eh?

No comprendí de qué hablaba hasta que vi que se puso un condón y se inclinó hacia mí, puso una de mis piernas sobre su hombro, apoyó su mano izquierda en la cama y con la otra tomaba su miembro que acariciaba entre mis glúteos, como si tanteara el terreno.

-Levi... ¿Qué estas...? aaaahh...

Él soltó un gemido ronco al entrar en mí. Lo sentí claramente, me invadía por completo, pero no tuve tiempo para pensar puesto que enseguida comenzó a embestirme, primero lento y luego más rápido. Perdiendo aquella sensación de intromisión, volviéndose una sensación agradable, mi cuerpo lo sentía más caliente, mi respiración difícilmente podía controlarla al igual que mi voz, no podía callarme, porque cada vez que Levi arremetía contra mí podía sentir claramente que tocaba una zona que me hacía sentir un cosquilleo confortable, placentero, pero sobre todo...delicioso.

-Ah...Le… Levi...más...más...

-Jum... ¿más qué?

-Dame más fuerte...da...aahh...-En eso sentí que entró más profundo, en el momento que apoyo mi otra pierna sobre su hombro dejó todo su peso contra mí.- ¡Levi...voy a...!-En eso dio más estocadas y sentí que mi miembro fue sujetado por él. En lo que terminaba noté claramente como su miembro vibraba dentro de mí, así como su cuerpo se tensó y vi su mirada de placer, fue lo más erótico que pudiera yo haber visto. En lo que se nos pasaba el efecto del orgasmo lo aproximé a mí y lo besé tan fuerte como pude, y fui correspondido, ahogando ambos la respiración en el otro así como la dicha del clímax.

Se recostó a lado mío y yo me acurruqué, volvimos a besarnos y la temperatura volvió a subir.

-Otra vez...

-Mocoso pervertido...

Sus manos me envolvieron de nuevo en caricias, sus labios se pasearon de nuevo por mi piel, y yo volví a sentirlo dentro, era mío todo mío; sobre todo, yo era de él.

...

...

...

...

_Desperté muy temprano en la mañana, percatándome de que Eren se aferraba a mí que apenas si podía moverme. La noche anterior él había matado a dos hombres a sangre fría. ¡Diablos! Juro que me excitó ver como apuñalaba a uno de ellos, quería hacerlo ahí mismo, con él, frente a los cadáveres, pero entonces me di cuenta que Eren no era un asesino, ni un loco como yo, si creo que lo estoy ¿qué persona pensaría tener sexo frente a unos cadáveres? Creo que no mucha, sin embargo a él, eso de verdad le dejo mal; no obstante, que hiciéramos el amor fue un forma de olvidarlo pero ¿lo olvidaría?_

_-Eren...oí... ¿no iras a trabajar?_

_Le moví y el frunció su ceño disgustado._

_-__N__o... no quiero...-__S__e removió en la cama apretándome más hacia el notando que tenía una erección matutina._

_-¿__Q__ué dices? ¡levántate estúpido!-__A __veces solía ser demasiado hostigador, le zafé de mí y le tiré de la cama de una patada-¡__I__rás! Tú buscaste ese trabajo, me hiciste pedirle a Hanji papeleo falso.-__É__l me miró del suelo incrédulo con apenas un trozo de sabana cubriendo su sexo. ¡Joder! Tenía que reprimirme, quería hacérselo todo el maldito día pero él tenía que hacer algo y tenía que ser responsable, no podía acompañarlo en sus berrinches de mocoso._

_-__S__í...es cierto...tomaré un baño...-__S__e cubrió con una de las sabanas, tomó una toalla del ropero y se disponía a salir de la habitación._

_-Eren..._

_-¿Qué?_

_-__N__o, __no __es nada... apúrate, aún tienes que ir a ver a Hanji a recoger esos papeles._

_-¿__Q__ué harás tú?_

_-__P__robablemente te acompañe, necesito arreglar algo con esa loca._

_-__B__ien... no tardo..._

_Fue que me quedé sólo en la habitación. Quería preguntarle si estaba bien, saber si se sentía bien después de lo de anoche y no, no me refiero al sexo, eso fue muy bueno; recordar cómo se retorcía de placer bajo de mí, apretándome hacia su cuerpo, sintiendo su calidez...¡diablos! Pero eso no era, sino ¿qué pensaba sobre a los que mato? Creía que me acosaría con preguntas de que hice para limpiar sus huellas, que me echaría la culpa de que "por mí se hizo un asesino"; no obstante, eso no pasó, en cuanto salió del baño yo me metí a darme una ducha, al salir él ya estaba en la cocina, listo para salir. En silencio me acercó un plato con una cuanta fruta picada con yogurt, mi té en una taza, luego se sentó a lado mío tomando su leche con café y fruta igual que pude ver que cuchareaba._

_-¿Qué putas te pasa? ¡Come!_

_-__J__ejeje nada...no tengo mucho apetito...-__L__o sabía, sabía que pensaba sobre lo sucedido, pero ¿por qué no me decía nada?_

_Ni modo, tenía que hablar yo, era lo que detestaba de este mocoso, siempre con sus complejos existenciales._

_-__O__ye Eren...sobre lo que paso anoche...-__E__n cuanto dije eso se tensó, y pude ver un sonrojo en su cara que intento ocultar con una de sus manos._

_-__M__e...me gusto...en serio...-__E__scuché que murmuró, pero no era lo que le preguntaba, y le descubrí el rostro percatándome que lloraba._

_-¿__Y__ ahora por qué lloras? ¿Sabes de qué te estoy hablando cierto?_

_-¡__E__stoy bien, de verdad!-__E__n eso vi que miró su reloj-¡__P__ero mira qué hora es!-__S__e limpió el rostro y se levantó de inmediato de la silla-¡__S__e me hará tarde para mi trabajo!_

_¿Me estaba evitando? Sí, lo supe, estaba evitando que le interrogara, y no es que realmente quisiera hacerlo, pero Eren me preocupaba mucho más de lo que yo pudiera decirle con palabras. En cuanto salimos fuimos a ver a Hanji. Ella le dio los documentos y se despidió de mí dándome un beso en la mejilla, volví a insistir sobre lo que había hecho, __incluso le dije que yo le llevaba,__ pero de nuevo, como en el desayuno, me evitó. Esperaba poder arreglar eso luego, por ahora lo que me ocupaba era una deuda con Hanji._

_-con esto termino de pagarte lo que te debía-me arrimó una gran tajada de billetes.-cuéntalos, si no estás seguro._

_-no, sé que te mearías de miedo si no me pagas lo que me corresponde._

_-Jajajajajaja_

_Como siempre su risa escandalosa y exagerada. ¡Cómo odiaba a esta mujer! Pero era la que me daba de comer, no podía quejarme, cuando me disponía a irme después de darme indicaciones de ver a uno o dos de sus clientes me detuv__o__._

_-__O__ye Levi... ¿__Q__ué le sucedió a Eren?_

_-¿__A__h? ¿A qué viene tu pregunta? Lo que pase con él es mi puto problema._

_-¡__H__ablo en serio! Se veía decaído...le pregunté pero no quiso decirme nada._

_-__É__l está bien, además no debe importarte, él es mi asunto-__N__o era verdad, pero tampoco le contaría lo que sucedió; me di la vuelta para irme pero ella me detuvo esta vez sosteniéndome del brazo._

_-__I__nsisto...él dijo algo raro antes de irse._

_-¿__Q__ué cosa?_

_-__G__racias por todo, cuida bien de Levi._

_-¿__Y__?_

_-¿__N__o te das cuenta? Se estaba despidiendo Levi._

_-__T__sch.. .no seas estúpida, él teme de mi cada vez que voy a cobrarle a alguno de tus putos drogos, por eso te lo dijo._

_-__C__reo que aquí el estúpido es otro...Levi, es en serio, creo que Eren piensa irse, si es así debe ser una razón muy fuerte ¿__Q__ué demonios le hiciste?_

_-¡__N__o es tu problema!-__M__e estaba cabreando, desde que conoció a Eren no ha parado de preguntarme una y otra vez sobre él, y ahora cree saberlo todo. ¡Ella no tenía ni puta idea!_

_-¡__A__h! O sea que sí pasó algo ¿Qué fue?_

_-¡__N__o es tu problema!-le repetí y ella me volvió a sostener del brazo, fue cuando yo saque la pistola (que ella me dio pero que casi no usaba) de mi chamarra y me giré apuntándole justo entre ceja y ceja-__S__uéltame..._

_-¿__E__s en serio?_

_-__N__o eres quien, y no me hagas repetirlo, ¡suéltame! O te volaré los sesos y sabes que no amenazo en vano-__L__entamente ella me dejó y yo guardé el arma._

_-¡__D__emonios contigo Levi! ¡Escúchame!_

_-__N__os vemos más tarde...-__Y__a no quería discutir así que salí de su departamento de porquería y me dirigí a hacer mi trabajo._

_Ese día tenía que ir a ver a tres cabrones que le debían dinero a Hanji, y no era cualquier cantidad, eran miles. Moblit pudo reparar su bocho (que aún me sigo preguntando porque no lo cambiaba por algo más actual si tenía con que comprárselo) y me llevó. El primero me pagó en cuanto le apunté con la pistola (que normalmente la usaba para amenazar, para matar usaba el cuchillo) se hizo en los pantalones y soltó el dinero, de cualquier modo se llevó una cortada en el brazo como reprimenda para la próxima vez. El segundo fue más difícil. Toqué varias puertas a donde vivía -que era una pocilga aún peor que la de donde residía Hanji- y como no me abrió, entré de una patada, en cuanto estuve dentro pude escuchar aquella música estruendosa y ridícula tan fuerte que me aturdió, revisé todas las habitaciones y en una encontré al susodicho retozando con una puta, disparé a la cama y ambos me dedicaron una mirada llena de terror._

_-¿__Q__uién eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres maldito loco?-__E__ste tenía agallas, eso, o era muy estúpido para no temer a morir._

_-Hanji, le debes dinero, vengo por él._

_-¿__A__h? ¡Se lo pagare cuando tenga! Ahora sal de mi casa._

_-¿__D__isculpa? Creo que no has entendido bien pendejo, si no me das los $15000 te mueres aquí._

_-¡__Y __yo te dije que no tengo!_

_-__B__ueno, si así serán las cosas...-recargué la pistola y le disparé a la prostituta justo en un ojo cayendo hacia atrás y muriendo al instante._

-¡

_M__aldito loco! ¿Qué has hecho?_

_-¡__H__ablo muy en serio idiota! ¡Dame el dinero o si no serás el siguiente en tener una bala en la_

_cabeza!_

_-__E__s… está bien...tranquilo...ya...ya te lo doy...-__E__n eso se aproximó a una cajonera para sacar lo que yo suponía era dinero, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa que sacó una 45 y me disparó._

_Por un pelo la esquivé dando esa bala en el marco de la puerta, entonces intenté darle, pero él me alcanzó a dar en un brazo, cuando vio que flaqueé se acercó para dispararme de nuevo, pero entonces le disparé justo en el estómago haciendo que cayera de rodillas mientras se sostenía el vientre._

_-¡__B__asura inmunda!-__L__e dije eso para luego dispararle justo en la cabeza._

_Estaba herido, pero aún tenía que cumplir con mi trabajo, saqueé por todos lados dando con reservas de cocaína, heroína, y mariguana, lo tomé y lo guardé en mis bolsillos; si lo vendía Hanji con eso me pagaría, revisé aquella cajonera y encontré al menos unos $5000, un reloj de oro y otros $2000 bajo el colchón dentro de un calcetín viejo. En cuanto terminé puse los cuerpos sobre la tina del baño e hice parecer que entre ambos se mataron._

_Al salir Moblit me esperaba dentro del bocho._

_-¿__T__e pagó?_

_-¿__T__e lo parece?-__M__e detenía la herida del brazo, cerca del hombro._

_-¡__T__e disparó! ¡Diablos Levi, estas sangrando mucho!_

_-__T__sch… no seas...paranoico...solo fue un rasguño. ¿Dónde está el otro que falta?_

_-¡__N__i de broma! Iremos con Hanji para sacarte la bala._

_-__N__o... Esto puede esperar..._

_-¡__N__o seas terco!_

_En eso arrancó el bocho y en lo que nos íbamos de él lugar me comencé a sentir mareado, supuse que era la pérdida de sangre; Moblit me ayudaba a apretar la herida muy a pesar de que me había puesto un torniquete, yo no me sentía bien, escuché apenas que me decía que ya faltaba poco para llegar._

_No supe de mí al menos un buen rato sino hasta que sentí que dos personas me sacaban del auto viejo y me subían a el departamento. Ahí me dejaron caer sobre uno de los sofás y vi que Hanji se aproximaba a quitarme el torniquete remplazándolo por alcohol que fue suficiente el ardor por la herida para que dejara de estar semi inconsciente._

_-¡__E__stúpida, arde!-__G__ruñí, pero ella hizo caso omiso._

_-__I__ba a llevarlo al hospital, pero decidí mejor traerlo para acá-__N__otifico Moblit que parecía nervioso, como si en su vida no hubiera visto una herida de una bala, pinche estúpido._

_-__H__iciste bien, en el hospital harán preguntas. Moblit ayúdame a pasarlo para la cocina._

_-S-sí..._

_Entre Hanji y Moblit me ayudaron a sentarme en una silla cerca de la estufa para esterilizar un cuchillo._

_-__A__guanta Levi, voy a sacarte la bala, esto va a dolerte._

_-__N__o me hable como un niño, solo hazlo y ya._

_-__J__ajaja...ni una herida merma tu mal genio ¿eh?-__L__uego de eso miró a su compañero-__A__yúdame, necesito que le sostengas aquí mientras le saco la bala._

_Moblit me hizo presión entre mi axila levantando mi brazo que lo sentí algo dormido, luego Hanji me pasó una botella con whisky y le di un largo trago, después de eso me metió el cuchillo en la herida escarbando la bala; reprimí el dolor, era punzante e insoportable pero me aguanté hasta que vi que Hanji dejó caer la bala sobre un plato._

_-¡ya salió!-informo; __coció y luego __me vendó, me acercó un cigarro que encendió por mi y le di una fuerte calada.-__E__s mari, te ayudara a que el dolor pase._

_-__O__dio tener que fumar tus porquerías_

_-__J__ajaja sólo es esta vez, tranquilo._

_Me estuve un rato en esa silla y cuando intenté pararme Moblit intentó ayudarme pero yo lo aleje, si algo que detestaba era sentirme inútil o dependiente._

_-¡__Y__o puedo!_

_-__P__ero..._

_-¿__A __dónde vas? Perdiste sangre y necesitas reposar._

_-__N__o, a esta hora Eren ya volvió y..._

_-¡__A__aaah! Así que es por él. Deberían comprarse un celular, y le mandarías un mensaje súper amoroso: "mi niño, cariñito, ya mero llego, no te apures, te mando muchos besos, muak, muak muak"-__S__e burlaba fingiendo que tenía una celular en las manos y escribía en él; sí que era un maldito fastidio, drogada o no era una completa molestia._

_- __T__sch...deja de decir tonterías, loca estúpida. Me largo ya-__V__ociferé parándome de la silla con toda la intensión de largarme de ese lugar que ya tenía impregnada el aroma a mariguana y demás porquerías alucinógenas en los muebles deteriorados y viejos de ese chiquero que la loca llamaba casa._

_-__Q__ue Moblit te lleve..._

_-__S__í, por mí no hay problema._

_-__T__sch...bien idiotas...-__E__n eso recordé y saqué de mis bolsillos lo que había juntado, dándoselos a Hanji sobre la mesa-__A__quí está tu puto dinero y algo de droga que igual puedes vender._

_Ella se inclinó hacia la mesa; contó el dinero y vio el reloj; y, de un momento a otro, me abrazo efusivamente, estaba aún débil, pero si no fuera por eso la hubiera golpeado directamente en la cara; no me importaba que fuera mujer u hombre, si me sacaban de mis casillas era igual._

_-¡__A__ah, cuidado loca!_

_-__J__ajaja lo siento es que... Levi esto es… mucho más de lo que esos puercos me debían-__L__e gustaba exagerar, yo le traía siempre más de lo que le debían porque yo me llevaba la otra parte así que básicamente era algo reciproco. Entre más le llevaba, más me tocaba; debía admitir que en eso está loca era justa._

_-__S__í bueno...es todo tuyo, en cuanto vendas eso necesito mi parte._

_-¡__C__laro! Ahora vete, tu cariñito debe estarte esperando._

_-__T__sch...-__N__i siquiera me molesté en protestar._

_Salí del departamento de la loca y Moblit se encargó de llevarme a la casa donde vivía con Eren, ya eran pasadas las 7 de la noche lo que me decía que él ya había regresado de su trabajo._

_Cuál fue mi sorpresa que, al estar dentro, la casa estaba a oscuras, Moblit encendió la luces y yo aún débil y un poco colocado por la mariguana busque a Eren ingenuamente._

_-__N__o está...a lo mejor sale más tarde de su trabajo._

_-__N__o...Esto está raro..._

_Vi que Moblit se metió a la cocina y regresó con un papel en las manos._

_-Levi, creo que debes ver esto.-__M__e lo entregó y pude leer lo que en el contenía._

"_Lo siento, adiós Levi"_

_-¡__M__aldito mocoso idiota!_

_-Levi..._

_¿En qué momento habrá puesto la nota? ¿Cuándo nos fuimos, o regreso y la dejo? ¡Al diablo! Ahí fue donde pasé a la habitación percatándome de que algunos cajones estaban vacíos y una mochila que estaba dentro del ropero ya no estaba. Se había ido. Regresé a la sala, Moblit me vio y cuando cruzamos miradas pude ver tristeza en él, tristeza que no sentía; Estruje el papel, iba a romperlo en pedazos pero no lo hice, volviendo a releer las palabras escritas por Eren. ¿Cómo no lo advertí? Su actitud ese día había sido decaída, inusual, hasta la idiota de Hanji me dijo y no le hice caso; No, yo no me sentí ni triste, ni arrepentido ni nada parecido a eso, entendí las razones de Eren, pero así como las entendí, también me llenó de rabia al sentirme traicionado y lo único que me cruzó por la mente fue; buscarlo, encontrarlo y... ¡matarlo...!_

_*.*.*.*.*.*_

* * *

**Wuaaaa *-* ¿Qué creen que suceda? ¿Donde se fue Eren? ¿ Creen que Levi lo encuentre? ¿Qué pasará entonces? pues eso lo sabrán en él siguiente capítulo xD ¡espero les haya gustado :D ¡gracias por leer! no olviden dejar un review, fav, o follow ¡lo que ustedes gusten! será bien recibido. :3  
**

**Aquí responderé algunos reviews de personitas queridas sin usuario.**

**Javier: mi javiiiiii -le abraza- me da muchisisimo gusto que te guste :D después de todo este fic es tuyo y surgió gracias a ti. Lamento muchisisimo la espera, pero espero que este capitulo valga mucho la pena. besos mi buen amiguito *-***

**DIMAGEMO:Jajajaja siii amiga, policia y ladrones, pero en este caso es una asesino y su enamorado :v si bizarra, al por mayor XD me agrada que te guste lo que escribo y es bonito tenerte por aca ¡gracias por tu comentario! :D espero te guste este *-*  
**

**Ayane: Hola :D gracias por leer y comentar. jajajaj así es Eren, lo ama de verdad y pues si...de hecho el titulo lo escogí con cuidado porque es eso, un amor enfermizo jejjeje ¡me alegra saber que te guste! espero verte en otro review. ¡saludos!**

**Bueeeeno eso es todo por hoy :D Espero tener el final pronto *-***

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**¡Saludos! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡holaaaa! -se aparece de la nada XD-**

**Lo siento muchisisisiisiisismooooo en serio, me he tardado mucho en actualizar, sobre todo sabiendo que este es el ultimo capi de este fic TnT...pero había tenido tanto, pero tanto trabajo en el fansub que no había podido pasarme y ahora que lo hice me tope con review tan lindos y graciosos... jejje ¡las amo chicas! sin más... **

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia es ficticia, los personajes le pertenecen a HAYIME ISAYAMA yo solo los uso para fines perversos (?)**

**DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA.**

* * *

**CAPITULO IV:**

La noche anterior que yo había matado a dos hombres, Levi y yo tuvimos nuestro primer encuentro; hicimos el amor. Su manera de amarme, fue entre apasionada y salvaje, fue como si de algún modo el que yo matara, el que tuviera sangre en mi ropa y parte de mi piel fuera algo excitante, y de hecho, me lo dijo y lo demostró amando cada parte de mi piel, cada parte delicada y sensible de mi cuerpo que me hizo soltar sonidos de mi voz que ni yo sabia que era capaz de emitir. La noche fue testigo, la cama fue nuestra cómplice, moviéndose al ritmo y vaivén de sus caderas y las mías; sin embargo, fue como si bebiera de una droga haciéndome olvidar lo que yo fui capaz de hacer para luego, una vez pasado el efecto recayó en mi la realidad que me azoro como un gran golpe en mi pecho. Levi había sido mi droga, y el efecto el orgasmo; eso poco duro, porque al terminar, cuando me asegure de que él dormía, llore, o al menos lo intente, tratando de ahogar mis sollozos y mis lágrimas que era absorbidas por la almohada donde estaba recostado. ¿Esto estaba bien? Lo use para olvidar los hechos, pero el problema es que los hechos seguían aunque yo los olvidara. Entonces lo pensé, y entre más cavilaba sobre la idea que cruzo a mi cabeza y que fue como si me quitara el peso de encima una vez que lo realizara, me dije, que tenía que actuar, y tenía que ser rápido y por lo tanto, si esa iba a ser mi última noche a su lado lo abrase tan fuerte como pude, esa noche lo tenía para mí y tenía que aprovechar cada maldita hora, cada segundo, antes de apartarme de él.

Ya en la mañana, cuando desperté, escuché que Levi me llamó pero yo no quería alejarme del, no quería aceptar que el día llegó diciéndome que era momento de irme; fue que me tiro de una patada de la cama, vociferando improperios, iba a protestar pero no quería irme peleado con él, no tenía que saber lo que yo ya tenía en mente. Tome el baño, y luego una vez listo pase a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para ambos. Trate, en serio que trate de pasar desapercibido, pero él me pregunto, él supo que algo no estaba bien. "sobre lo de anoche" no supe bien a que se refería si a los hombres que mate o la noche que pasamos juntos, así que opte por lo segundo, pero luego me hizo saber que eso no era, entonces era lo primero. ¡No quería hablar de eso! Así que lo evite aquejando que se me hacía tarde, aun tenía que pasar con Hanji por los documentos falsos y de ahí a mi trabajo.

Estando con ella se me acerco a manera de complicidad ¿Eran tan obvio? Hasta Hanji me pregunto que me pasaba cuando me pidió hablar a un lado en lo que Moblit discutía con Levi sobre unos drogadictos de la zona que le debían dinero.

-¿Estás bien? Te noto decaído cariño. ¿Qué te hizo ese amargado?

-¿Eh? Jejeje no es nada, en serio.

-Mmmm...bueno, pero debes decirme cuando ese hombre se porte mal contigo. A veces es tan distraído que no se da cuenta de que lastima con lo que dice.

-Jejeje no, descuida, estoy bien, solo...-Mordí mis labios, de algún modo para reprimir lo que tenía ganas de decir.

-¿Si?

-Nada...-Negué con la cabeza-Gracias por todo Hanji...hazme un favor ¿sí? Cuida bien de Levi por mí ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Por qué dices eso? Él sabe cuidarse.

-Lo sé pero, de todos modos. Es un favor que te pido, sé que no me conoces bien pero, quiero que lo cuides bien, eres su amiga aunque él no niegue ¿me lo prometes?

-Ahm...claro pero...me asustas, pareciera que te estas despidiendo.

-No, no es eso...-Intente sonreír, pero ella ya lo sospechaba.

-Oí Eren, ¡vayámonos ya!-Gire y vi a Levi llamándome, fue mi oportunidad para que Hanji dejara de preguntarme y terminara diciéndole lo que me pasaba.

Yo salí primero, y luego salió Levi, volviéndome a preguntar si estaba bien, "seguro Hanji le dijo algo" me pensé, le di un beso en la mejilla y me marché; intento decirme que me llevaban pero yo les dije que mejor me llevara un taxi y ya no me insistieron.

Al fin estaba yo y mi mente, yo y mi idea de irme. Fui al súper llegando a nada de tiempo para trabajar, entregue copia de los documentos falsos - que debo decir que parecían auténticos- ahora con mi nuevo nombre: "Efren Junger". No obstante, en algunas ocasiones cuando me hablaron por ese nombre no atendí a la primera, me dije que tenía que hacerme a la idea de que ahora ese era mi nombre y seria para siempre, ya no podía ser "Eren Jaeger" ese se murió la noche anterior, ese yo se murió igual como los hombres que asesino "Eren". Nunca lo había pensado, pero precisamente ahora me daba cuenta que un nombre lo es todo, que sin uno no eres nada, eres solo un cero, como un vagabundo. Me sentí desnudo, ya no era Eren ahora era Efren.

En cuanto mi jornada terminó, por eso de las 5 de la tarde, ganándome la confianza del dueño así como mi lugar en ese trabajo, que solo eran unos minutos caminando para llegar a casa, fue que me detuve a medio camino ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿Porque vine a trabajar? ¿Para qué? ¡Levi me buscaría ahí! Entonces retrocedí, ese sería mi primer y único día en ese trabajo. Tenía mi nombre nuevo, era otro, no tenía por qué volver a lo mismo, ya lo había planeado, entonces decidido regrese a casa dándome cuenta que Levi aún no llegaba por lo que dije que si me iba a ir tenía que dejarle algo haciéndoselo saber; saque una hoja de una libreta vieja, disponiéndome a escribirle las razones de mi partida, pero en cuanto la releía me daba cuenta que no era lo que yo quería decirle; no, ya no tenía caso, él no necesitaba de esas explicaciones. Volví a tomar otra hoja, escribiendo que lo sentía y que me iba; si, así nada más dejando esa nota sobre la mesa de modo que fuera lo primero que viera al entrar.

Fui a la habitación, tome una mochila que teníamos en el ropero y la llene con alguna ropa de los cajones del tocador, unos zapatos extras, y algo de dinero que el tenía guardado. "perdón Levi" vociferé tomando ese dinero. Sí, sé que eso es robar, pero no me quedaba de otra.

Una vez que termine mire la casa por última vez y me despedí de la misma, no era mucho lo que habíamos pasado juntos, tan solo un mes, pero era suficiente para que por un momento dudara y me retractara. No, negué, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que irme. ¡No podía vacilar! Apague la luz y salí. Ya en la calle todavía me quede parado enfrente de la puerta ¿estará bien que me vaya? ¿Qué hará cuando encuentre la nota? No, ¡ya no más dudas! Golpe la puerta de nuestra casa y luego salí disparado con la mochila en hombros, ¿a dónde iba? No lo sabía, solo corrí para alejarme ¿qué haría ahora? Tampoco tenía idea, ya pensaría luego.

Me detuve solo cuando me canse de correr, dándome cuenta que estaba en el centro de la ciudad. Me dio hambre y compré en un estanquillo un refresco y una torta. Y me senté en uno de sus banquillos que tenía el estanquillo para los clientes; conté el dinero. ¡Era suficiente! Pero no me duraría toda la vida, a lo mucho me alcanzaría para rentar un cuarto en algún hotel, para pasar la noche. Mi vida era incierta, mi vida era patética y carecía de sentido; quería llorar, quería morirme, quería cualquier cosa que me hiciera olvidar mi triste realidad. Ya no vería más a Levi, eso me dolía, pero era mejor ¿qué porque me fui? La razón era simple; Yo había matado, me estaba convirtiendo en lo que no quería, ahora no solo era un asesino si no también un ladrón pues había robado los ahorros de Levi. ¡Estaba lejos, jamás me encontraría! Pero no era mi temor ni me preocupaba, porque ahora lo vital ahora era encontrarme, saber quién era yo.

Una vez que mi hambre fue aplacada, camine sin rumbo, haciendo tiempo solamente, me dolían los pies pero no importaba, entre más lejos estuviera mejor; fue ahí que di con un parque hermoso, me detuve al sentarme en una de sus bancas bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Era tranquilo por lo cual surtía el efecto mismo, me sereno; pero, de repente, comenzó a llover, mire a mi alrededor y los niños jugando en los juegos corrieron para cubrirse del agua, los novios en una banca más lejos de donde yo estaba se cubrían de la lluvia igual ¿y que hice yo? Solo me quede ahí no tenía donde ir a refugiarme, no tenía nada más que un dinero que no era mío y unas cuantas mudas en la mochila que ahora mismo me pesaba en los hombros como si fuera una piedra que cargaba, pero no, no era eso; era la culpa, el remordimiento, la soledad, la tristeza, la histeria, la desesperación, y lo peor, el arrepentimiento ¿qué estaba haciendo realmente? Estaba seguro que a esa hora Levi ya habría llegado a casa y estaría reventando de coraje al darse cuenta que no solo me fui, si no que le robe. ¿Pensaría en matarme? ¡Era seguro! El me mataría si me encontrara, él no me amaba realmente, solo era un deseo, un impulso, una atracción que nos confundió a ambos, no solo a él. ¡Ya no pude más! No solo fue el cielo el que lloraba, yo le imite pero difícilmente podía distinguirse porque al igual que todo el parque estaba empapado hasta los interiores en un santiamén.

En medio de ese parque solitario, con solo el sonido de la lluvia repiqueteando en el pavimento y los autos pasando en la carretera.

Pedí perdón.

Le pedí a mi madre; por no llegar a tiempo a casa, le pedí a mis amigos; por no hacerles caso, le pedí a mi padre; por no darle importancia a su muerte -que en ese momento sentí el dolor de su perdida- le pedí a los dos hombres; por matarlos, aunque fue por proteger a Levi no hay ninguna excusa para quitarle la vida a nadie, le pedí a Levi; por haberlo conocido, y amado estúpidamente, pedí por mí; por ser tan ingenuo e infantil ¿amor? Se había vuelto mi pena, mi tristeza; pero lo sabía, si era amor, un amor enfermizo.

Mire al cielo y deje que ambas aguas se combinaran perdiéndose en mis mejillas discerniendo hasta el cuello y mi camisa mojada. "¡perdónenme todos!" dije sin que mis ojos dejaran de llover.

...

...

...

...

...

_-¿Levi?_

_Cuando mi cabeza me decía una y otra vez que debía matarlo al darme cuenta no de solo que me había dejado si no que me había robado, Moblit me hablo, vi temor en su mirada; si, estaba molesto, no, corrijo; cabreado. ¡Eren iba a pagar caro esta traición! Su acción fue osada, y premeditada estaba seguro, él así era; me imaginaba la razón pero ¿era para tanto? ¡Debía encontrarlo a como diera lugar!_

_-Oye...-me volvió a llamar._

_-Moblit, ¡debo buscarlo! ¡Debo encontrarlo!_

_-Ya...pero, debes calmarte primero, no piensas...matarlo o... ¿sí?-Vi que trago fuerte, el sabía lo que yo ya pensaba._

_-No lo sé...lo sabré cuando lo encuentre._

_-Pero... ¿ahora? Mira que está lloviendo y no se..._

_-¿Y qué? ¡No seas pendejo! Llueva o no lo debo encontrar. ¡Lo tengo que encontrar!-golpe fuertemente la pared que tenía a lado viendo que el brinco ante mi acción._

_-Wuoa...cálmate ¿de acuerdo? Entiendo que estés molesto por esto pero, ¿crees que lo encontraras porque si? ¡Esta ciudad es enorme! Seguro está lejos, o tal vez decidió regresar a Sina ¡no lo sabemos Levi! Además ¿te arriesgaras por Eren? Perdona que te lo pregunte pero... ¿tanto te importa? Debiste matarlo desde un inicio ¿ese no era el plan? No entiendo nada...le amas ¿no? Enton... ¿Levi?_

_Le amenacé con la pistola._

_-O...oye...-Puso sus manos enfrente para protegerse, como si eso fuera suficiente contra una pistola._

_-¡Tú no sabes nada! ¿Desde qué momento tú y esa loca de mierda creen que pueden meterse en mi vida? ¡Yo solo trabajo para ustedes y nada más!_

_-¡Está bien! ¿Está bien si? ¡Pero baja esa maldita arma! ¿Vas a dispararme solo porque tengo razón? ¡Vamos Levi! Tú no eres así, no matas porque sí._

_Troné los dientes fastidiado; si, pese que me cagaba los huevos que ese pendejo tuviera razón, así era. Baje el arma; tenía que pensar bien lo que iba a hacer ahora. Mi enojo no podía cegarme, tenía que calcular mi estrategia._

_-Levi... ¿Cuánto dinero se llevó?_

_-Bastante, pero no le alcanzara para quedarse más que una noche en un hotel, tal vez dos; y no creo que piense irse, sabe que la policía lo busca por desaparecido. Es un niñato pero no es estúpido._

_-Mmmm...Bueno, si ese es el caso, ¿qué piensas hacer?_

_-Necesito que me lleves al súper donde se supone que trabajaría hoy, tal vez sepan algo._

_-Bien, ¡vamos entonces!_

_Sin demora nos dirigimos al lugar; pero fue en vano, el dueño me dijo que aunque fue a trabajar se fue a su hora de salida, pregunte inútilmente si había dicho algo, pero no fue así. Moblit me pregunto el siguiente paso y solo le pedí que condujera, que recorriéramos las calles donde concurría gente para ver si de casualidad lo veíamos, nos detuvimos al menos en varios hoteles preguntando por el pero nada, nadie sabía darnos datos y yo ya estaba más que molesto, desesperado. Y mientras seguíamos recorriendo las calles mi desesperación se convirtió en angustia, para pasar al miedo y preocupación. Luego nos dirigimos a una gasolinera para cargar el tanque y de regreso le pedí a Moblit que pasáramos por la área de parques, tal vez ahí se encontraría o algo, el comenzó a notar mi frustración._

_-Vaya Levi...perdona que te lo diga, pero ese chiquillo de verdad te importa._

_-Tsch...cállate, eso no te importa._

_-No, no me importa, pero el solo verte así me hace saber que ese jovencito te ha cambiado de algún modo._

_-¿Qué estas...?_

_-¿O miento?_

_-...tsch...cállate y conduce._

_-Jejeje, bien, bien..._

_Sabía que era inútil buscarlo en esos lugares, ¿en medio de la lluvia? No, era tonto y hasta melodramático si lo pensaba, pero fue lo único que podía hacer. Pasamos por un parque, el tercero de la ciudad sin poder ver a nadie, la lluvia tórrida y fuerte no ayudaba mucho a mi visión, Le dije a Moblit que se detuviera para mirar con detenimiento._

_-¿Levi?_

_-¡Ya se! ¡Me lleva!-golpee a puño cerrado el tablero exasperado por no saber en dónde demonios se había metido Eren-Tsch...como sea...vayámonos ya...llévame a casa...estoy cansado..._

_-Bueno, como quieras..._

_Moblit arranco el bocho y dio vuelta a la calle ladeando el parque, eche un último vistazo mirando a una persona sentada sobre una banquilla._

_-¡Espérate! ¡Detén el auto!-puse mi mano sobre el volante._

_-¡Ah, tranquilo!-me hizo caso y ladeo el carro deteniéndose a lado de la banqueta._

_-¡Hay alguien ahí!-le dije y me disponía a bajar pero Moblit me detuvo del hombro._

_-¡Espérate Levi! No creo que sea Eren._

_-¿Qué otro idiota estaría mojándose bajo la lluvia? ¡Es él!_

_-Bueno, no te detendré para que te cerciores, pero al menos llévate esto-Se inclinó hacia los asientos traseros y me dio un paraguas-Si es el debes protegerlo._

_-Tsch...Debe estar todo mojado no servirá de nada._

_-Jajajaja, no me refería a eso Levi._

_-¡Pendejo!-Supe a que se aludió su comentario, baje del auto y abrí el paraguas._

_No sé qué era, tal vez la lluvia, tal vez el equivocarme y ver que no era el, no lo sé, pero me dirija a esa persona con cautela, esperanzado a que fuera Eren. Cuando estaba a no menos de tres metros aquella persona alzo la vista y me vio ¡Si era el!_

_-Eren...-Le hable, pero no supe si me escucho o no, lo único es que él también me reconoció y vi que se levantó del asiento sobresaltado y mirándome con terror, ese terror que me dedicaban las personas cuando yo les apuntaba con la pistola._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí en el parque, bajo la lluvia, cuando advertí que alguien se acercaba, levante mi vista. ¡Era Levi! Venía con un paraguas y con su camisa roja y chamarra negra sobre sus hombros. Era mi fin, fue lo único que pensé, pero no me quedaría a averiguarlo me levante de la banca retrocediendo; ¿cómo había dado conmigo? ¿Acaso era un detective o algo parecido? ¿No me había alejado lo suficiente? O es que... ¿fui tan predecible? ¡No lo sabía! Lo único que si era que tenía que escapar.

-¡Eren!-Escucharlo hablarme, auscultar ese nombre me hizo erizar la piel.

...

...

...

...

_Me volví a dirigir a él, caminando unos pasos más para acercarme._

_-¡No te acerques!-Grito, poniendo delante de mí su mano para de algún modo detenerme, dio un paso más hacia atrás, soltó la mochila y se echó a correr._

_-¡Eren!-Verlo que huía de mi debo decir que hizo estrago en mi corazón, si creía que no tenía uno ahora por él me daba cuenta que no era así. Tire el paraguas y fui tras el-¡detente estúpido!-le volví a gritar pero él no se detenía-¡tú lo buscaste!-saque la pistola apuntándole, y... ¡disparé!_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

No tenía mucho que pensar, era huir o morir ¿que si lo creía capaz? ¡Por supuesto! El que le robara y lo dejara seguro él lo tomo como traición, y yo lo recordaba perfectamente: "si huyes o me traicionas ¡te mato Eren!" no me quedaba duda de eso, y más cuando a nada de salir del parque el me disparo haciendo que por el ruido cayera hacia enfrente rebotando el agua de un charco al cual caí. Gire incrédulo sobre mi trasero y mis manos sobre el pavimento mojado en lo que él se me acercaba lentamente con el arma en su mano derecha. Mire a todos lados dándome cuenta que estaba solo, moriría igual que un perro.

...

...

...

...

_Ni yo lo creí ¿tanto era mi temo perderle? ¿Temor? Si, maldije, temía; tanto, que fue por eso que le disparé, para detenerlo, para que dejara de huir; Creí que le había dado, que tal vez le dispare en el tobillo cuando mi intención era dispararle a una de sus piernas, luego, caí en cuenta, cuando él se giró hacia mí, aun sobre el suelo mirándome como si yo fuera un completo desconocido, que no le dispare, ni siquiera le rose ¿porque? ¡Yo tengo buena puntería! ¿Qué paso? Dejando de preguntarme eso me acerque a él aún con pistola en mano, el dejo de huir y se quedó estático, yo me incline hacia él. Primero me dije que le golpearía, luego que le daría un balazo entre ceja y ceja, pero nada de eso hice y solo vi como deje el arma a un lado de mí y mis brazos se abrieron hacia el percatándome que lo atraje a mi cuerpo; el temblaba, y minutos después lo escuche sollozar y sentir su respiración agitada, no hablaba, pero yo sabía que él estaba asustado, asustado de mí. De todas las personas del mundo, era el único que no quería que sintiera eso por mí. ¿Porque? Porque...lo amaba, amaba a Eren. Ahora lo sabía._

_-¡Maldito mocoso, bruto de mierda!-Le mascullé, al deslindarme de ese lazo, tomándole de los hombros, le mire a la cara, creo que lloraba, no estaba seguro, la lluvia lo confundía._

_-Levi... ¿No estas...?_

_-¡Eres un pendejo! ¡¿a donde tenias pensado ir?! ¡me tenias preocupado...tsch...!_

_-Yo... ¡no!-En eso me aparto de él y se levantó bruscamente lo cual hice también mirándonos bajo esa maldita precipitación._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

Cuando creía que sería mi fin Levi hizo algo inesperado. Me abrazo, ¡maldición! Toda fuerza de voluntad, toda la determinación que tenía en dejarlo y seguir adelante fue mermada con eso, con una muestra de afecto, algo que en él no era común. Me tomo de los hombros insultándome, viendo una expresión que nunca creí ver en él: desesperación. Lo aleje y me levante, no me iba a dejar flaquear por los sentimientos hacia él, ¡ya no!

-¿Cómo me encontraste? no...No me importa ¡déjame ir o...o mátame! ¡Lo que sea! ¡Pero déjame ya!

-Oí Eren...-intento acercarse pero yo le aleje la mano bruscamente mirando ahora perplejidad en sus ojos grises.

-¡No! ¿Que no entiendes? ¡Me he convertido en lo que tú eres! Un asesino...un ladrón... ¡esto se acabó! Volveré a Sina, ya lo pensé, pero si vas a matarme ¡hazlo! ¿Porque me disparaste y no me mataste?

-¡Te dispare para detenerte!-Ahora fue él quien alzo la voz.

-¡Pero no me mataste! ¿Por qué? ¿Querías probarme? ¡Cumple tus amenazas!

-Oí...

-¿Qué querías realmente? ¡Contéstame!-Le empuje y el seguía viéndome sorprendido, creo que nunca se esperó que lo enfrentara, yo vi que tenía la pistola en su mano, la cual tome y la apunte hacia mi pecho.- ¡Dispárame! ¡Dispárame!-Le grite sin soltar su mano que hacia lo posible por soltarse de la mía.

...

...

...

...

_La situación se estaba saliendo de mis manos, Eren me retaba a dispararle, mi pistola apuntaba hacia su pecho, yo quería soltarme de su agarre pero él no me soltaba y yo no quería forcejar temiendo a que se disparara. Temor...era la primera vez que experimentaba eso, temor a perderle, temor a dispararle, temor a matarlo._

_-¡No puedo! ¡No puedo matarte...hijo de...maldito mocoso!-Le grite._

_-¿Por qué? ¡Dijiste que lo harías!_

_-¡No lo haré!_

_-¿Por qué? ¡Dame una razón!_

_-¡No puedo matarte!_

_-¿Por qué no puedes? ¡Mátame! ¡Que se acabe todo de una vez!_

_-No puedo... ¡porque no quiero! ¡No quiero matarte!_

_-¿Por qué no quieres?_

_-¡Porque te amo!...porque...te amo...mocoso...idiota...tsch... ¡maldición!-Me tenía fuertemente agarrado, pero no era por eso que no me soltaba si no por no querer dispararle, el agua, mi dedo sobre el gatillo lo hacía más difícil y estaba siendo presionado por este mocoso. Sin embargo, poco a poco su fuerza fue mermando hasta que me soltó y yo pude bajar mi mano con el arma en ella._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

"Porque te amo" Lo escuche claramente, Levi me estaba diciendo eso, sus labios, su voz había soltado esa confesión. Ya... ¡me rindo! Era todo lo que yo podía hacer, Levi era un asesino, yo igual, ¿qué más daba? No tenía caso luchar.

-Soy un asesino...-Le hice ver.

-Soy yo el asesino; tú mataste para defenderte, ya te lo dije.

-¡No! ¡Te equivocas! ¡Lo hice para protegerte! Tenía miedo de que te mataran Levi...por eso...por eso lo hice, ¿te das cuenta? ¡Mate por ti! ¿Qué más puedo ser capaz de hacer por ti? ¡Tengo miedo de eso!

-Idiota... ¿y crees que volviendo a Sina, fingiendo que nada paso hará que seas el mismo? ¡Sí que eres un bruto!

-Tal vez no...Pero...ya no quiero esto, ya no quiero...

-¿Qué no me escuchaste? ¡Te amo idiota! Y si crees que te dejare ir así nada más, estas equivocado.

-Levi...yo...

-Ya no luches...las cosas son así, afróntalas. Si de verdad odias que te diga mocoso, entonces actuó como adulto.

Era verdad, no tenía caso luchar, no porque fuera cobarde, ya que era más cobarde el querer huir de Levi, el querer fingir que podía volver a ser el Eren de siempre. Una vez más él tenía razón. Baje mi mirada, cansado y rindiéndome a su amor por mí, a mi amor por él; me aproxime y deje caer mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

...

...

...

...

_Su mirada determinada la vi abatida, decaída; amaba su determinación, fue lo primero que vi de él, pero pese a que me sentí algo decepcionado me sentí tranquilo de que esto haya acabado. Eren se aproximó a mí y dejo caer su cabeza sobre mi pecho, como un niño pequeño y desprotegido, yo le tome de la nuca y le acaricie sin decirle más._

_-Levi...mátame...-Me susurro, sonaba a suplica, pero tan desganada que no la creí._

_-No lo haré...ya cállate la puta boca..._

_-Ambos merecemos morir..._

_-Tsch...No diga tonterías...-En eso sentí que flaqueo y lo agarre de la cintura por impulso-¡Eren...!-Le toque la frente; ardía en fiebre, el estar tanto tiempo en la lluvia debió causarlo ¡que fastidio! Me dije._

_En eso vi que Moblit se acercó y traía el paraguas que yo había tirado así como la mochila que Eren tiro al intentar huir de mí._

_-Así que si era Eren después de todo ¿qué paso?_

_-Está enfermo, debo llevarlo a casa._

_-¡Te ayudo!-Se aproximó solicito._

_-No, yo me encargo..._

_-Pero tú herida..._

_-Estoy bien, no importa..._

_Lo tome entre mis brazos y me lo lleve cargando hasta el auto de Moblit; hice para enfrente el asiento y lo deje en los asientos traseros, luego aborde el copiloto y en silencio Moblit se subió por la puerta del piloto, en cuanto arranco el bocho le dije que me llevara directo a casa en lo que checaba a Eren que se movía inquieto por la fiebre pero no abría los ojos._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Para cuando llegamos a casa de la misma manera lo cargue hasta la habitación dejándolo sobre la cama, le quite la ropa y lo cubrí con la frazada de la cama, en cuanto salí de la recamara Moblit estaba frente a la puerta._

_-¿Estará bien?_

_-Sí, tengo algunos medicamentos que le ayudaran._

_-Bueno...oye Levi... ¿qué harás con él?_

_-Eso es cosa mía, vete ya y...gracias..._

_-Ehm...de nada...ya me voy._

_-Bien, y ni una palabra a esa loca de mierda._

_-Je, está bien._

_Su cara asomaba estupor, creo que nunca había dado gracias de nada y es por eso que él me miraba así, pero no me importo ahora mismo mi prioridad era Eren._

_Prepare la tina con agua caliente y el aun estando inconsciente lo bañe, luego lo cargue de nueva cuenta a la habitación y le puse una trapo con agua fría sobre su frente varias veces hasta que le bajo la fiebre; agotado cerré la puerta y me deje caer sobre el sofá y entonces fue que repare en la herida en mi brazo, me había manchado la camisa, la chamarra, las mismas que me quite viendo que el vendaje que me puso la cuatro ojos estaba manchado de igual manera, regrese a la recamara contemplando que Eren seguía dormido, tome ropa limpia y me metí a bañarme también, en cuanto salí inmediatamente me puse antiséptico en la herida que me zurció aquella y me dispuse a ponerme la venda. La herida me punzaba pero no era para tanto, no había entrado tanto la bala y la cuatro ojos era buena en eso de hacerse la médico, tenía el don, lo malo es que no lo era y solo había aprendido por lo mismo a lo que se dedicaba, vender drogas también la tenía expuesta a salir herida físicamente, o lo que era peor, perder la vida._

_Por otro lado, Eren seguía dormido, le toque la frente; ya estaba mejor, salí para dejarlo descansar y fui hacia la cocina donde me prepare un té negro tal cual me gustaba, le puse la azúcar necesaria sin abusar, para cuando gire para sentarme en una de las sillas junto a la mesa Eren estaba en la entrada de la cocina._

_-Levi..._

_-¿Qué demonios haces? Debes reposar...estas enfermo-Puse uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros y lo ayude a volver a el cuarto o, más bien, lo obligue a regresar. Le volví a arropar y me disponía a dejarlo cuando él me detuvo del brazo._

_-Levi... ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no me disparaste?_

_-Otra vez con eso...ya te lo dije._

_-Lo sé pero...aunque me disparaste...no me heriste..._

_-Vacile..._

_-¿qué?_

_-Lo que oíste...mi mano se movió sola, no pude dispararte ¿contento? Ahora intenta descansar, te traeré algo caliente y unos anti gripales, eso deberá ser suficiente para que te recuperes-me gire para salir pero me volvió a detener.- ¿ahora qué?_

_-Perdón por huir, perdóname por robarte, perdóname._

_-No seas idiota, ¿Qué te tengo que perdonar? En todo caso el que debería pedir disculpas debería ser yo. Tú me echas la culpa de asesinar a esos tipos, de robar, de todo, y debe ser porque la tengo así que ya deja de lamentarte. Todo estará bien ahora._

_-¿De verdad?_

_-Si..._

_-Levi...bésame._

_-Tsch...mocoso..._

_-Por favor...lo necesito..._

_Solté un suspiro, seguía y seria siempre para mí un maldito mocoso, un bruto, un idiota, pero al fin y al cabo mi niño, mi infantil, el hombre que amaba. Me senté a su lado y me incline a besarle en lo que sentí que uno de sus brazos rodeo mi cuello y me atrajo hacia él, profundice el beso un momento; saboreándolo, disfrutándolo; para el final alejarme de él, hubiera querido hacerle el amor en ese instante, en destruir esa fragilidad en la que él estaba sumergido, pero no era oportuno._

_-Te traeré la medicina, regreso-Me disponía a irme y justo en el marco de la puerta me hablo._

_-Te amo Levi..._

_Le dirigí una mirada de conformidad y salí del cuarto. En cuanto regrese le di la medicina y casi al instante se quedó de nueva cuenta dormido. Lo contemple un momento. Ver como reposaba, como su pecho se movía lentamente por la respiración, le aleje el cabello de su frente, la cual bese para después recostarme a su lado sin darme cuenta en que momento me dormí también._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

En cuanto desperté percibí mi cuerpo pesado, me dolía un poco la cabeza, y tenía algo congestionada la nariz, cuando me gire vi a Levi durmiendo. ¿Qué hora era? Mire a la cabecera viendo que eran las 8 de la mañana, que bueno que ese día entraba en la tarde a mi trabajo pero ¿importaba? Ahora que estaba de regreso, con Levi... ¡claro que importaba! Fue como si lo que hice el día anterior hubiera sido parte de una pesadilla, que todo estaba bien como dijo Levi ¿pero era así? Me senté sobre la cama y puse mi cabeza sobre mis rodillas para pensar, aunque no tenía idea de bien que pensar, estaba en blanco y cansado, además de enfermo, gire para verlo a él y repare en su brazo que tenía una venda y una pequeña mancha de sangre ¡¿le dispararon?! Me asuste, ¿así herido fue a buscarme? Reparando en que estaba limpio, en que tenía otra muda y más ligera, ¿me había bañado el estando herido? ¿Tan importante era para él? Entonces como si fuera traído de un sueño recordé las palabras de Levi "porque te amo" es cierto, nos amábamos, pero algo en mi decía que no estaba bien aunque el amor que nos tenia se opusiera ante la razón.

-Ah...despertaste ¿cómo te sientes?

-Ehm...bien...-Tenia que preguntar tenía que saber cómo es que se hizo eso-Levi...te dispararon...

-Ah, esto...-Se levantó de la cama y llevo su mano de su brazo sano a su herida-no es nada, aquel termino muer...bueno, ¿a qué hora entras hoy?-sí, había matado a alguien esa vez y él estuvo a nada de también morir; omitió eso cambiando la conversación sobre mi trabajo, él lo supo, yo no quería saber nada de muertes y menos después de lo que había sucedido ¿siempre seria así?

-Dilo, muerto, lo mataste.-Lo afirme, que lo dijera o no, no cambiaría las cosas.

-Tsch...¡Maldita sea! Ya superarlo Eren-Me dijo tan estoico como él era y se levantó de la cama, pude ver que lo que dije lo irrito.

-¡Quiero! ¡De verdad! Pero...me es tan difícil...

-Sé que no será de la noche a la mañana, pero podrías empezar por asimilarlo. Te quiero Eren, pero esto no funcionara si no pones de tu parte y dejas poner cara preocupada cada vez que sabes que mate a alguien. ¿Me sigues culpando por la muerte de tus seres queridos? O de que se trata.

-Levi...

-¡Responderme! Porque si es así, ¡entonces a la mierda!

-¡No! Me culpo a mí, porque a pesar de eso yo estoy contigo.

-Tsch...me estoy comenzando a fastidiar...me amas ¿o no? ¿Si no por qué estás aquí?

-¡Si, te amo con todas mis fuerzas!

-Pues eso debería ser suficiente, ya deja de atormentarte. No eres el único que tiene la culpa aquí así que ya déjalo pasar...

-Sí, lo intentare... lo haré...

-Eso lo tengo que ver...-Soltó un suspiro y se sentó a un lado de la cama y yo lo imite tomando ropa del closet, ropa que había dejado, ya que no cupo toda en la mochila con la que intente huir.

-¿A qué hora iras a tu trabajo? O más bien ¿irás? ¿Te sientes mejor?

No sabía que era, no quería preguntarlo, pero supe en ese momento que Levi estaba intentándolo al preguntar por mí, al no solo pensar en el cómo creí que lo hacía, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que dejar todo atrás e iniciar algo con el que era ya mi presente.

-Sí, estoy mejor, además entro en la tarde. ¡Voy a hacerte un desayuno!-Me incorpore de la cama pero en ese momento me maree y volví a caer en ella, Levi en silencio se acercó y con solo verme supe que preguntaba si estaba seguro.-Estoy bien...solo es un pequeño dolor de cabeza. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo esta esa herida?

-Bien...la loca me cosió bien y me dio algo para que no se me infectara, además no es la gran cosa del mundo.

-¿Ella te curo? ¡Es médico!

-No, pero sabe algo...-Dijo vacilante.

-Vaya...no mentías cuando dijiste que sabía muchas cosas.

-Sí, es una maldita demente...

-Jejeje bueno ¿y? ¿Que se te antoja?-Trate de sonar contento, dócil, como si nada hubiera pasado aunque sabía que había pasado, y mucho.

-Lo que quieras está bien para mí.

-¡Bien!

Me coloque los zapatos y salí directo a la cocina en lo que vi que Levi llevaba una toalla sobre sus hombros para ir al baño; iba a rasurarse, siempre le crecían un poco la barba, yo le decía que no tenía mucha, que ni se le notaba, pero él siempre se aferraba a rasurarse casi del diario porque manifestaba que se le hacía sucia y lo hacía verse viejo; no sé, creo que tenía un complejo con eso de la vejes.

Vimos un rato la televisión y luego me dijo que aún le faltaba ver a alguien quería quedarse a cuidarme, no lo dijo directamente, pero lo supe porque no tenía intención de siquiera dejarme ir a trabajar, pero fue en vano, yo era más aferrado que él así que el opto por ir a cobrar a un drogadicto y a ver a Hanji para que le pagase; de eso me quede en casa solo. Volver con Levi después de mi fallido intento de dejarlo me hizo sentirme un poco extraño, ya que me imaginaba de regreso a Sina, hablando con la policía arriesgándome a que a mí también me arrestaran; pero todo había regresado a la calma, solo con algo diferente, tanto Levi y yo estábamos seguro de lo que sentíamos, pero eso no significaba que fuéramos a dejar de tener conflictos.

...

...

...

...

El verano termino seguido del otoño y un próximo invierno. Los meses viviendo juntos pasaron y pasaron; a pesar de que Levi ganaba mucho más que yo, no se notaba, puesto que la casa seguía igual solo que gozábamos de ciertos lujos. Durante ese tiempo Levi compro dos celulares, uno para mí y otro para él, por consiguiente me compro una laptop y contrato Internet para que pudiera estudiar online en mis tiempos libres después de mi trabajo. Todo parecía ir bien, incluso nuestro tiempo junto en la cama aumento con vehemencia. Ya fuera antes de que él se fuera o luego de que yo llegará el parecía un animal en celo y yo no podía negarme aunque intente, debo aceptar que sabía cómo provocarme, incluso había agarrado experiencia en saber dónde tocarme para perder la razón por varios minutos, envuelto en el frenesí del orgasmo. Sí, todo era perfecto entre los dos, yo seguía estudiando y preparándome a distancia, el seguía en su trabajo y provocándome cada que se le placía; en ocasiones llegaba herido, en otras golpeado, y en unas más lleno de sangre y yo lo toleraba a mi modo, seguía disgustándome pero era en vano discutir algo que jamás cambiaría.

Fue que teniendo Internet tenía acceso no solo a mi escuela online si no a otras cosas.

Un día, después de regresar de trabajar prendí el televisor en lo que revisaba mi correo para ver si me habían mandado tareas que hacer, cuando algo en el monitor llamo mi atención. Una mujer entrevistaba a un detective y hablaban de un caso.

-E_n los últimos meses ha habido una horda de asesinatos a sangre fría en los barrios bajos de la ciudad de María no es así detective Pixis? ¿Qué me puede decir al respecto?_

_-Sí, se trata de un asesino serial._

_-¿Por qué lo asegura?_

_-Todo asesino sigue un patrón para sus víctimas. Este hace parece que son accidentes o suicidios y si lo sabemos es porque jamás aparece el arma implicada en la muerte de las víctimas. Además como es en las zonas más pobres y por el saqueo tenemos la sospecha de que es un cobrador, todas las victimas después de la autopsia descubrimos que tienen algún tipo de droga en la sangre._

_-¿Y qué están haciendo para detenerlo?_

_-Por ahora hemos optado por las redadas en los mismos lugares para detener el narcomenudeo y así mismo dar con el responsable, pero es muy escurridizo; sin embargo seguiremos el caso exhaustivamente hasta dar con el responsable._

En eso la cámara se enfocó en la entrevistadora.

-_Ya lo escucharon queridos televidentes, siéntanse tranquilos que la policía está haciendo su trabajo; les seguiremos informando. En otras noticias, el presid..._

Tome el control y apague el televisor dejandolo lentamente sobre la mesilla así como la lap a un lado. Recargue mis codos sobre mis rodillas y mi cara sobre mis manos tratando de asimilar lo que había visto y escuchado; No podían estar hablando de otro más que de Levi, era claro, todo encajaba, ¿y si daban con él? No solo eso ¿vivíamos bien a costa de la muerte de otras personas? No importaba que fueran drogadictos y debieran dinero para satisfacer su necesidad de doparse, ¡eran personas! Nadie merece morir a merced de otro, ni siquiera por algo tan banal como el dinero.

Rápidamente volví a tomar mi laptop investigando en el buscador sobre ese caso, dando con fotos de las terribles muertes, unas más terribles que otras ¿con quién me había liado? Levi no parecía tener remordimiento por sus acciones, recordándome que cada noche volvía con "algo" pero su rostro se mostraba impávido como de costumbre.

Luego recordé sobre mi desaparición advirtiendo que la policía sospechaba de que yo hubiera matado a mi padre en un principio y salí huyendo, para luego por la autopsia y la muestras del crimen dijeran que sí, estaba desaparecido, pero que aún era sospechoso, incluso encontré fotos mías de "se busca por desaparición" con todos mis datos: mi nombre, mi edad, mi físico, etc.

Asustado cerré la lap sin dejar de pensar en lo grave que todo esto era ¿Levi lo sabría y me lo estaba ocultando? ¿Sería bueno decirle? No, siempre terminábamos discutiendo no importaba como abordara el tema; ¿Que debía hacer? Esto no podía seguir, este no podía ser una vida como tal ¿viviendo bien a costa de asesinatos? Repare en mi celular, en la laptop, en todo lo que teníamos; no, esto no estaba bien.

Ahí fue donde recordé.

Yo también había matado, hace varios meses atrás, no era distinto a Levi, que él lo hiciera siempre, como parte de su "trabajo" no lo hacía diferente a mi yo también podía matar de nuevo. La incertidumbre volvió a mí, azorando mis sentimientos por él y poniéndolo en tela de juicio, ¿quién era yo para juzgarlo cuando yo había hecho lo mismo? Esto tenía que terminar, y tenía que ser pronto.

...

...

...

...

...

Ya luego de un rato de meditar lo que haría, en uno de los días que él volvió tarde y se metió a bañar opte por tomar el cuchillo de su pantalón y esconderlo en la habitación, me pregunto por el pero yo fingí demencia y él lo dio por perdido después de días buscándolo. Luego de eso, un día él llegó temprano justo cuando yo preparaba la comida, Sumergido en mis pensamientos el llamado de su voz me sustrajo de un golpe.

-Ah sí, perdona... ¿Qué decías?

-Te pregunte ¿Qué harás de comer?

-Ah...arroz con verdura hervida-Notifique y añadí:- Estará en un momento, ¿porque volviste antes?

-Termine pronto-Levanto los hombros sin darle importancia, pero yo sabía que una vez más alguien había muerto en sus manos.

De un momento a otro nos quedamos en un silencio que yo sentí incomodo por lo que había visto y leído hace días en la lap sobre el caso de ambos ¿sería bueno decirle?

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Jeje nada...solo estoy...un poco distraído.

-¿Por qué? ¿Ahora con que me vas a salir?

Ahí lo supe, de ningún modo podía mencionarle de lo que me entere y más por la expresión que me dedico, una llena de fastidio y reproche.

-No lo digas así, solo es algo de la escuela, descuida.

-¿Es grave?

-No, tareas solamente.

-Ya veo...como sea...iré a ver un rato el televisor.

-De acuerdo.

En eso vi que dio la vuelta para salir de la cocina, pero giro de nuevo sin moverse del marco de la puerta. Aunque yo estaba ocupado partiendo unos brócolis podía sentir su mirada fija ¿se había dado cuenta que algo me preocupaba? ¡Diablos! El tenía razón era tan trasparente no dudaba ni un segundo que me preguntara que era lo que traía en mente. Sin embargo, me dejo perplejo por lo que me pregunto.

-¿Te ayudo?

-¿Eh?

-Es que tengo una puta hambre y se ve que te demoraras un rato más.

-Ehm...bueno...si no tienes problema...

-Tsch...Por eso te lo digo.

-Bueno, jejeje ayúdame cortando esas zanahorias, pero antes lávalas por favor.

Sin reproche alguno hizo lo que pedí, y cuando se disponía a cortar la verdura vi que vacilo un momento, y trono la boca irritado.

-Córtalas en círculos.

En eso el tomo un cuchillo extra viendo que tenía duda desde que punta empezar. Eso me causo gracia ¿tenía destreza para matar a la gente como él quisiera pero no sabía cómo cortar una simple zanahoria? No, pensar en eso me heló la sangre e irónicamente me causo gracia. Me dirigí a donde tenía un mandil extra y se lo puse en la cintura.

-Oí ¿qué mierdas haces?

-Es para que no te ensucies...

-Pero parezco un ama de casa, es repugnante.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir? ¿Qué soy repugnante?

-Tsch...Sabes lo que quise decir.

Reí con ganas y el ya no protesto por el mandil, por lo que yo seguí en mi labor con el brócoli en lo que revisaba el arroz en la estufa; al darme vuelta vi que las rodajas las cortaba muy gruesas, yo ya había terminado con el brócoli por lo que abusando un poco de mi estatura me puse detrás de él y le tome la mano que tenía el cuchillo.

-¡Yo puedo! ¡No soy tan inútil Eren!

-Lo sé, pero lo estás haciendo mal...déjame enseñarte.

-Tsch...mocoso idiota...

Con eso supe que me daba permiso aunque no le parecía, ya sabía su lenguaje sin necesidad de que el dijera mucho.

-Mira, así...delgados pero no tan finos, solo lo suficiente para que no se vea grotesco a la hora de comer. ¿Lo ves?-Le indicaba en lo que mi mano sostenía la suya con el cuchillo enseñándole como cortar las zanahorias, pero en eso, el giro su vista hacia mí y sentí su respiración en mi cuello.

-Quiero hacértelo...-Y más tarde en reaccionar que en darme cuenta que él ya había dejado lo que hacíamos mientras me besaba el cuello y hurgaba bajo mi camisa haciéndome estremecer al sentir sus manos frías y seguras al pasearse por mi piel creándome una sensación de electricidad por toda mi espalda.

-Espera...Levi...la comida...-Intente detenerlo pero él ya me había acorralado contra la pared cerca del marco de la puerta que separaba la cocina de la sala.

-Tengo más hambre de ti que de la puta comida...

-¡Levi! No digas...esas...cosas...mmggn...-Mordí mi labio al sentir que me besaba el cuello y luego lamió mi oreja causándome escalofríos y que no pudiera evitar soltar un gemido.

-Jum...te niegas pero...tu amigo acá abajo opina distinto-Guio su mano de mi muslo a mi entrepierna, y de ella a mis testículos que masajeo y apretó volviéndome a hacer gemir.

-El...el arroz...se quemara...-Advertí y él se retiró de mi molesto para apagar la parrilla donde se encontraba el arroz.

Intente escapar hacia la sala pero él fue más rápido y llego para acorralarme de nuevo contra la pared, recorto la distancia entre nuestros rostros y lamió mis labios.

-¿A dónde ibas?

-Yo...estaba... iba a...lo que pasa...

-Cállate, dices puras tonterías...

Mientras sus labios se oprimían contra los míos y su lengua me hacia danzar con la suya en un vaivén húmedo y erótico él iba desprendiéndome del mandil para seguir con mi camisa y mi pantalón de manera urgente y desenfrenada dejándome a su merced.

-Levi...-Gimotee sin poder poner resistencia.

Le mire en lo que él hacia un camino de besos desde mi pecho hacia mi bóxer que bajo con sus dientes sin dejar de mirarme de esa manera tan llena de lujuria y deseo que me hizo abochornarme.

-Espe...espera...estamos en...la cocina...

Hizo caso omiso y devoro mi miembro de un bocado pudiendo sentir el calor y la humedad de su boca; su paladar, su lengua, sus dientes que se encajaban en la punta de mi pene con peligrosidad y reto.

Él se deleitaba con mi miembro como si fuera alguna clase de helado en lo que yo trataba de mantener equilibrio inútilmente, De un momento a otro en lo que las lamidas a lo largo de mi extensión las chupadas en la punta y esa lengua ágil aumentaban yo iba resbalando pues mi piernas ya no resistían mi desfallecimiento ante el placer que Levi me daba, cuando estuve en el piso fue que me estirpe de los hombros de él en un intento de aferrarme a algo real mientras mi cuerpo se perdía en las fauces de un delirante orgasmo.

Cuando hubo pasado aquel éxtasis y que me reponía Levi me cargo directo a la habitación dejándome caer en la cama despojándome por completo de mis prendas así como él también lo hacía en un ritual lento y hasta cierto punto romántico.

Caí en cuenta. Recordé lo que deje bajo el colchón.

Mientras nos besábamos y nuestros cuerpos se volvían uno solo envolviéndonos en caricias, en roses complacientes, en un mutuo acuerdo de unidad carnal, repare en lo que había bajo el colchón, sin perder atención que Levi se sumergía en mi interior y envestía con desenfreno y pasión mientras yo tenía pérdida mi mano izquierda en su nuca y sus cabellos negros y sedosos; en un momento el me beso y ese beso casi me convence de retractarme pues mis ojos los sentí humedecerse.

-Levi...te amo... ¿Lo sabes verdad?

-Lo sé... ¿A qué viene eso?

-Solo quiero que no lo olvides, que pese a todo sepas lo mucho que te amo y es por eso que hago esto.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿De qué demonios hablas?

Uní mis labios con él al igual que nuestros cuerpos lo estaban para distraerlo hasta que saque lo que escondía bajo el colchón, lo sujete con aptitud y en lo que él se perdía en la tibieza de mi interior le deje encajarse el filo cortante en lo profundidad de su pecho.

-¿Qué acabas de...?-Lo sentí tensarse y mirarme en completa estupefacción. El nunca espero una traición de esa estirpe, él estaba seguro de mi amor, yo también, pero no podía seguir.

-Lo siento Levi...lo que haces, lo que hacemos...alguien debe detenerte, y ese alguien solo podía ser yo. Perdóname...-Acaricie su mejilla pero él me aparto pudiendo ver que saco el cuchillo de su pecho y de inmediato me lo incrusto entre mi abdomen y una de mi costilla izquierda haciéndome perder la respiración.

-No seré el único...en morir...-En eso escupió sangre que callo en parte de mi cara y el ojo izquierdo, intento ahorcarme pero sus fuerzas fueron perdiendo energía y callo en mi pecho, inerte.

-Lo siento...lo siento mucho Levi...-llore, llore tanto al darme cuenta que él ya había perdido la vida y por mi culpa; le acaricie su cabeza y le bese su cabello sintiendo en eso el ardor y el dolor de aquel cuchillo en mi cuerpo.

Retire a Levi con cuidado hacia un lado de la cama y yo saque con dolor el cuchillo incrustado en mi abdomen haciendo que emitiera un sonido de dolor y comenzara a sangrar sin parar, me puse una camisa apenas, sintiéndome mareado me arrastre hacia el tocador para tomar el celular y marcar el numero auto guardado de la policía. En cuanto me contestaron, con la fuerza y la vida que se me iba por la herida, gimotee la dirección, y mi nombre real, suplicando ayuda porque estaba herido. Intente pararme para salir de la habitación dejando un camino de gotas de sangre de la recamara hacia la puerta de salida para el patio percatándome de que comenzaba a nevar; la primera nevada de invierno. Trastabille y caí en el suelo frio sintiendo como poco a poco, en lo que perdía el sentido, la nieve me iba cubriendo.

-Levi... ¿Qué hice...?-Cavile, intentando pararme pero fue inútil-No...Es mejor así... también soy un asesino... Levi… perdóname... perdóname... perdo... na... me...

Escuche ese ruido tan familiar de las sirenas de la policía, gritaban para que abriera la puerta y luego amenazaron con derrumbarla, vi apenas borrosamente acercarse dos personas a mi cuerpo; me llamaban, pero yo ya no los escuchaba. ¡Que me dejaran en paz! Yo tenía ganas de dormir.

Levi mato a mis padres, a mis amigos, dejándome solo en el mundo igual que él; yo me convertí en un asesino igual, ahora ambos habíamos acabado con todo. Ya no estaríamos juntos, al menos no en este mundo; quizá en algún otro nos encontraríamos pero, mientras tanto, ya no haríamos daño a nadie; nuestro amor termino. Ya no habría más muertes, ya no habría más remordimiento, ya no habría más dolor.

*.*.*.*FIN.*.*.*.*

* * *

**¿Les...gusto? o de plano me lanzaran un zapato y una patada en el culo :v jajaja. ¡gracias por seguirme hasta el final!**

**RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS DE PERSONITAS LINDAS SIN CUENTA:**

**Guni Ackerman:** jejje bueno pues...¡aquí esta! XD espero te haya gustado, gracias por leer y comentar, me alegran el dia :D**  
**

**Javi: _jaajaj tu tenedor asesino xD descuida, guardalo...que esto ya termino, lamento la demora pero espero te guste mi Javi *-*_**

**Fujimy: **OMG *-* si Levi ama a Eren a su manera..y este sufre por ese sentimiento... u.u  
si...la verdad es que me medi en no meter más porque eran un buen de pagínas en word :v pero creo que pude poner todooo lo que quería en cada capitulo. me alegra saber que te gusto y que te tomaste un tiempesito para leer y comentar ¡muchas gracias! -w-**  
**

**Marmorita1526: **Gracias por leer y comentar :3 que bien que te guste estás locuras mias :P como verás ya es el final. espero ver un review tuyo en este ultimo capitulo.**  
**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA BIZARRINA (?):**

Permitan disculparme si el final no les gusto del todo, pero entiendan que dada las circunstancias en las que vivían no podían ser del todo felices, o los mataban o se mataban entre ellos. Creanme, por más que pensé en otro final (que se me ocurrieron al menos unos tres incluyendo este xD) llegue al final a poner este para está historia. La buena de todo esto es que ando preparando otro fic con una tematica un poquitin parecida, ojala sean pacientes mientras la preparo -w- y claro, les guste :) y esa si tendrá un final feliz...espero...aveces me domina mi parte Agst y violenta :v

_**GRACIAS A:**_

_Javi (que fue por ti que existio este fic *-* espero te haya gustado hasta el final XD) Marmorita1526, ,Fujimy, Guni Ackerman, Fulgui Gutierrez, ZakuryMinashiro, , .Akatsuki, ammaiiiraniii, hudgens77, Ayane, DIMAGUEMO, revamely, andmelendrez, Hagane Yuuki, Okumura Jaquelin, Guest, Joeri-Izamune, Fangirlear4Live_

_**Sin ustedes este fic no hubiera sido posible, ya que no tenia altas espectativas pero fue lo contrario ¡mil gracias! *-* besos y abrazos amorosos a todos :)**_

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR HASTA EL FINAL!**

**:HASTA EL PROXIMO FIC PERVERSAMENTE BIZARRO :V !**

**¡LOS QUIERO! -CORAZONCITOS GAY (?)- xDD**


End file.
